


The Prey

by Orangeships



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alpha Sebastian, Bottom Ciel, Light Dom/sub, M/M, More tags later, No mpreg, Omega Ciel, Omegaverse, Painter Sebastian, Prince Ciel, Royalty AU, Spanking, a/b/o au, this is just an excuse to write more smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangeships/pseuds/Orangeships
Summary: Ciel never really cared for the alphas that fawned over him and treated him like he was a doll they were afraid of breaking. He wanted sex to be rough, dirty, kinky. Sebastian knew exactly what sort of deal he was making with the twisted little Prince.





	1. The Prince

Sebastian was a horrible alpha. That was what his mother had said, that he needed to up his game because at this rate, there was no way he was ever going to find a suitable mate. She had said suitable in a way that had made the word sound like it had more syllables than it actually did. Suitable, because just a regular mate won’t do. Not for a Michaelis.

Sebastian had always found that funny, the way his mother talked about their last name as if it still meant anything, as if they still had their fortune, their claim for the crown.

“You are going to be sitting in that throne room one day,” she had promised him between coughs. Well, he was in the throne room, although he wasn’t exactly allowed to sit anywhere. Or sit at all, as a matter of fact.

A woman passed by, an alpha judging by her scent, her pale gray gown trailing behind her. She clutched a string of pearls in one hand, and with the other, she reached out to pick a glass of wine from Sebastian’s hand. He sighed and shifted the tray on his palm. What would his ancestors say if they could see him right now? His great-great grandfather used to rule right from that gigantic gold chair in the front of the room. It was the one piece of furniture in the entire kingdom that everyone, alpha, omega, and beta, lusted after. Sebastian didn’t see the appeal. Gold hardly made for a very comfortable seat. It was empty now, waiting for the King to finish making his way around the room.

Another alpha waltzed by, silver leaves woven into his hair. He flashed Sebastian a smile before requesting a drink. The tray was almost empty now, only two glasses balanced on the silver surface. He stood in place, one arm behind his back and the other holding the tray steady, and scanned the room with his eyes.

There were omegas, certainly, and they were gorgeous. Sebastian had eyes, obviously, and the noble omegas were truly the most beautiful of all. But that was probably attributed to their jewelry and glittering makeup. Not that it mattered what he thought of their looks. Noble omegas only cared for the attention of noble alphas. It didn’t matter that Sebastian had noble blood, that he came from a line of kings. It only mattered that he wasn’t anything _now_ but a waiter whose work uniform made up a third of his clothes.

A beta in a pale white gown snatched up the last glass of wine. She hardly even bothered to look his way. He tucked the tray under his arm and made his way to the kitchen for refills. Serving at the palace was his least favorite. The guests here stuck up their nose at anyone not embellished in silvers or golds.

Nevertheless, Sebastian kept a pleasant look on his face as he slipped through the halls. The kitchen was bustling when he entered. Servers zipped back and forth, trays practically hovering over their white gloves. Sebastian adjusted his own then filled up his plate with gold rimmed wine glasses.

He was halfway out the door when one of the head chefs called his name. A waiter whizzed past him, nearly knocking the tray out of his hand. Sebastian caught it just in time and turned to raise an eyebrow at Baldroy. The chef waved him forward.

“Sorry to ask this of you, Seb, but I need someone to take a tray to Lord Thomas.” He gestured to a silver platter of fruits and champagne as he talked. Baldroy was the royal head chef, although Sebastian wondered why. His cooking required a very specific taste. “Most of the waiters are betas, but you know how Lord Thomas gets.” Baldroy made a face as if Sebastian was friendly enough with the Lord to understand. The only thing Sebastian knew about Lord Thomas was that he liked his status as an alpha a little too much.

“It’s no problem,” Sebastian said, scooping up the platter.

Guests were encouraged to stay in proximity to the ballroom, the throne room, and the gardens, but the more elite visitors were given private rooms should they want to spend the night. Lord Thomas’ suite was located on the fourth floor of the palace, conveniently next to a billiard room.

Sebastian took the steps two at a time, wanting to deliver the tray as soon as possible. He didn’t want to stay long enough to find out if the rumors regarding the Lord’s distasteful personality were true.

The hallway leading to the billiard room was decorated with large painted portraits of the royal family. The King stared down at him with a sly smile, the man’s portrait larger than those surrounding him, with the exception of the Queen’s. Sebastian had always liked the queen, despite never meeting her. There was something about her eyes that-

A sharp scent stole the alpha’s attention. It was sweet, like honey on a hot summer day. The smell tangled and twisted around itself, wrapping him and coaxing him forward. Sebastian crinkled his nose and grimaced.

It was distinctly omega, mixed with the musty scent of sex. He smelled an alpha as well, presumably Lord Thomas. Now that he was closer and paying attention, he could hear moaning and soft gasps coming from behind a set of double doors. When he walked even closer, the scent of another omega caused his focus to sharpen.

This scent was subtle, teasing. It prickled his nerves and beckoned to him. It riled him up in ways no other had been able to do. Sebastian hesitated just outside Lord Thomas’ suite. The doors were cracked open just enough for Sebastian to look in and see a portion of the room. Blood rushed to his cheeks as realization hit him head on. His senses were overwhelmed, but Sebastian couldn’t take his eyes away from the scene.

Lord Thomas, a tall, muscular alpha, was on his knees, his cock buried inside an omega on all fours. The boy panted and whimpered as another omega, this one blond, pulled Lord Thomas into a violent kiss. The blond had his back to Sebastian and Lord Thomas was too preoccupied to notice that there was someone at the door, but the omega being fucked stared at Sebastian with hooded eyes and a wicked grin.

His skin was shining with sweat and his cheeks glowed a lovely shade of pink that Sebastian didn’t think was due to embarrassment. His dark hair was tied up with a ribbon, strands falling over his shoulder, and his  eyes were the sort of blue that reminded you of precious jewels and deep oceans.  

It was the _Prince_ , Sebastian realized, startled. It was the Prince who licked his lips and dragged his eyes up Sebastian’s body like some kind of predator. It was the Prince who, eyes still on Sebastian, moaned like a seasoned whore. He arched his back, lips red and parted and letting out lewd sounds.  

Sebastian swallowed, unsure of what he should do. His trousers felt painfully tight and his senses were screaming at him to take the omega currently teasing him. He felt as if he was in the middle of a rut, but Sebastian’s rut was not due for another week. Even so, he was tempted to take advantage of the little harlot in front of him.  

The Prince’s scent was much stronger now and Sebastian wondered if he was releasing his pheromones on purpose. He tilted his head, giving Sebastian a perfect view of his unmarked throat, the skin slick with sweat. He smirked, then whimpered loudly when the alpha hammering into him increased the pace. It seemed Sebastian wasn’t the only one affected by the boy’s scent.

“Ah, _fuck_.” The omega was meeting every thrust, fingers digging into the shag carpet. He moaned out a chain of obscenities and dropped his head to the floor, blue eyes still on Sebastian. His body shuddered as he whined to be fucked faster.

His hand drifted to his cock, precum covering his small fingers. The omega hissed in ecstasy and worked his hands around his shaft.  

Sebastian brushed a hand over his own bulge and saw the omega’s eyes light up in anticipation. It was so very tempting to take himself out and fuck his hand until he spilled, but then he remembered where he was and who he wanted to jack off to. Sebastian gently placed the tray on the ground and took a silent step back.

“Don’t stop.” The omega smirked and moaned the words again, obviously thrilled now that he had regained Sebastian’s attention. Sebastian watched him for a second, then silently chuckled and shook his head. He gave the Prince a quick wave before disappearing down the hall.  

 

Ciel thought the wave was fucking adorable.

He grimaced at his hand, now sticky with his cum, and sighed.

“If you cum in me I’ll slit your fucking throat.” Ciel stared at the door as he growled out the warning. He watched for a while, but the waiter didn’t seem to be coming back. Thomas pulled out with a sigh and let Alois suck on his cock.

“You’re so fucking bipolar,” the alpha murmured. When he caught Ciel’s glare, he grimaced. “Sorry.”

The boy wrapped a robe around himself and went to the door, ignoring the overdone moans Alois was making around the dick in his mouth. Ciel picked a glass of champagne off the tray on the floor and strolled down the long hallway.

He could still pick up the scent of the waiter, the only interesting part of the last few minutes. Alois was his best friend, but he sucked at picking out alphas. Lord Thomas was definitely more talk than anything else. Ciel trailed the scent of the alpha to the stairway, then leaned against the wall and sipped from his glass.

He needed a name, that much was clear.

 

Sebastian draped his coat over his arm and followed the rest of the crew out of the palace. It was winter and the air was bitter cold this time of night. Wind whipped his hair into his face and made his teeth chatter. His breath was frozen in the air. A few of his fellow waiters  past by him, bundled up in their winter coats. Sebastian paused to slip his on. The sleeve was worn and the elbow had to be patched again, but it was better than continuing on in this weather. He tried to button up, groaning when he discovered that one of the buttons had fallen off.

There was laughter coming from behind him. He swiveled around, ready to give whoever it was a piece of his mind only to freeze with his mouth hanging open like a fish.

“Having trouble there?” the Prince asked. He was dressed and standing with his arms crossed in front of an exit door for the servants.

“I’m fine, actually.” After a pause, he added, “your Highness.” Sebastian put on his best smile and held the coat together with his hand.

“You’re not, _actually_ . Why not buy a better coat?” _What a brat_. Sebastian could still smell sex on the omega’s skin.  

“I can’t afford one on an artist’s salary.” The alpha kept his distance. He could control himself around omegas, unlike most of the alphas he knew. He wondered how they would fare under the intense gaze of this particular omega.

“That’s depressing.” The Prince took a step forward and Sebastian practically leaped back. The omega’s face contorted into a mixture of amusement and curiosity, but Sebastian was sure he had made enough of a fool of himself for tonight.   

“Goodnight, then.”

“Wait! You’re just going to leave?” The boy cocked his head to the side, grinning at Sebastian’s expense. The alpha didn’t quite like the way he was being looked at, but he managed to keep his expression pleasant nonetheless.

“Yes. Like Cinderella.” If he had a hat he would have tipped it. But he didn’t, so he nodded and turned to go. The Prince’s eyes remained on his back until he was well out of view.

 

He wasn’t lying when he said he couldn’t afford a coat with an artist’s salary. His paintings barely sold for enough to buy a week’s worth of food. He counted the coins on the tabletop twice, then dumped them back into the tip jar.

Nina didn’t require her employees to wear a uniform so Sebastian was only dressed in a cotton shirt and dark trousers. William had called in sick today so Sebastian was the one to man the front desk. He liked working at Nina’s art studio, appreciated that she gave him a room above where he could stay and paint. But he hated sitting at the front desk. Nina’s customers were a mixture of everyone, but when omegas came into her studio, they gawked and batted their eyelashes at Sebastian constantly. He kept his head down, stared at the tip jar, and frowned. He’d expected the omegas to tip better but the jar only held a handful of copper coins.  

It had been a few days since the party at the palace, since Sebastian had watched the crown Prince being fucked on the floor of an alpha’s suite. Despite his efforts, Sebastian’s mind wandered back to the way the omega had looked, wanton and needy. The image plagued Sebastian at night, and if he was honest, most of the day. It was hard not to stroke himself until he spilled at the thought of having the omega bent over for him, begging to be filled and thoroughly fucked.  

But this was a place for work so Sebastian stared at the patterns on the walls and pushed away the lewd thoughts. It was pointless, he thought, pining for the freaking _prince_ of all people. He probably had a thousand alphas waiting to bond with him.

Besides, it wasn’t like Sebastian had time to be dating anyone. He had a mother, a sick mother, who needed him to work and pay her medical bills. And he had two jobs, an assistant to a fashion designer by day and a waiter by night. There was no time in his schedule for romance, which sounded depressing, but Sebastian was okay with it. He didn’t really see the appeal of mates anyway.

“This one is pretty.” A group had wandered into the store, nobles if he was judging based on their clothes. A girl pointed at one of designs on display. Nobles liked to flaunt their dynamic and enhance their scent with perfumes. The overwhelming smell of alphas and betas made Sebastian cringe. He shifted on the wooden stool and folded his hands in his lap.

“I like the colors,” another girl said. Sebastian sniffled, causing the group to turn in his direction. “Oh, hello!” She was certainly a noble and definitely an alpha. Her scent was slightly more tolerable than the others’ but Sebastian still fought to replace the scowl on his face with a smile when she walked up to his counter.

“Good afternoon, miss.” Sebastian liked the way she smiled, honest and open. Her eyes crinkled at the corners and her body language was friendly.

“Can we look at some hats?” she asked. Sebastian started to walk around the counter when a voice interrupted.  

“There’s really no need.” The omega was standing of to a corner, away from his group and under one of the few paintings Sebastian let Nina put on display. His hair, held up by a black silk bow, was draped over his shoulder. He grimaced when their eyes met. “He looks busy,” he said, in a tone that clearly told his friends that he wanted to leave.

Sebastian felt a bit crestfallen, but he nodded and smiled politely anyway.

The alpha girl hung back even as most of the group was exiting the store. She looked between them as if she was trying to figure out a puzzle, and when she did, her eyes shined like sunlight on a crystal lake.

“Why don’t we stay a bit, Ciel?” she asked excitedly. The Prince was hesitating at the door, one foot on the threshold. “I thought you needed a new hat.” Ciel’s fingers went to his head, feeling around the empty air. Realization brought a nice shade of red to his cheeks. “It flew off with the wind,” the girl told Sebastian.

“We have a lovely selection.” Sebastian picked up a black top hat from the hat table and held it out for the omega to see. The boy, however, kept his gaze on the alpha holding the hat rather than the accessory itself.

“Lizzy, why don’t you go ahead and find the cake shop. I’m going to be a while.” The girl, Lizzy, winked at Ciel as she past.

With the group out of the shop, the air felt clearer. Ciel’s scent was more prominent. The omega was rooted to his spot, one hand leaning on his silver cane. He was dressed like a prince should be, in silks and fabrics most likely imported from far off countries. The colors were vibrant and beautiful. Sebastian wanted to paint him with cobalt blue.

“Do you have anything else?” the omega asked, nodding at the hat display. His cane and boots clicked on the wooden floor as he inched closer. He positioned himself so that they were facing each other on either side of the table, the hats between them.

“What are you looking for, your Highn-”

“No. We’re not at the palace.” He shook his head definitely. “My name is Ciel.” Sebastian hesitated, testing the word on his tongue without saying it outloud.

“What are you looking for, Ciel?” he tried. The boy’s eyes lit up at the sound of his name. He leaned across the table, fingers wrapping around the collar of Sebastian’s shirt.

“An alpha,” he said, voice seductive and mesmerizing. The corner of his lips quirked up in a smirk. “One that’ll fuck me the right way.” Sebastian looked down at his wrinkled shirt and frowned. He reached up and slowly pried off each of the boy’s fingers until Ciel’s small hands were gripped in his. The cane clattered to the ground.  

“Did that alpha not finish you off after I left?” Sebastian asked. He quite liked the way Ciel’s cheeks were tinted red.

“Would you have done differently?” the omega quipped. He raised an eyebrow in challenge, to which Sebastian chuckled darkly. He pulled the omega forward by his wrists until Ciel was practically climbing the table. Hats were pushed carelessly to the floor.

“I would have made sure you were well taken care of.” Sebastian felt daring, the alpha in him rioting against his rational side. There was an omega kneeling in front of him, complicit and wanting and smelling so perfectly delicious. _Fuck_. He snuck a finger under Ciel’s chin and pulled the boy even closer. “I would have kissed your panting little mouth,” he leaned over and brushed his lips up the side of the omega’s neck, “and leave marks all over your skin.” Sebastian, feeling cruel, guided Ciel’s hand to the bulge between the boy’s legs. “I would have teased your cock while you rode me, let you taste yourself on my fingers.”  

Sebastian relished in the breathy whimper that the boy released. It was such a perfect sound; it took all his power to not act on his desires. “Would you like me to go on?” Ciel managed to get free of Sebastian’s grasp and tangled his fingers in the alpha’s hair.

“How about you just show me?” he asked, pressing his lips to the alpha in a heated kiss. He whined when Sebastian didn’t move fast enough, when Sebastian refused to touch him. He growled when Sebastian broke their kiss and left the omega panting on the table.

“Like you said, I’m busy.” Sebastian shrugged and returned to his place behind the counter. He watched Ciel out of the corner of his eyes, unable to help smirking at the glare that the boy was directing his way.

“You’re a fucking tease,” the omega said, climbing down from the table and fixing his clothes. He grabbed a hat from the table, dark blue with a bow tied around the base, and dropped it on the counter along with a pouch of coins. The pouch thudded as it landed.

“The hat isn’t nearly that much,” Sebastian argued.

“It’s an advance. I want you to come work for me.” He was standing in front of a mirror, adjusting the hat until it sat right on his head. His hair was a bit of a mess, but looking at it made Sebastian want to run his fingers through the strands, so he didn’t.

“I’m not a whore,” Sebastian replied, a bit annoyed. The omega looked away from the mirror and chuckled.

“Nobody said you are.”

“Then what do you want me for?” The omega leaned on the counter and Sebastian bent down so that they were eye to eye. The gesture was insulting, but the Prince only smirked and twirled a strand of Sebastian’s black hair with his finger.

“Oh, I have a lot of reasons. But for official purposes, well…” He looked around the shop and furrowed his brows. “You’re a designer?”

“I’m a painter.” Sebastian pointed at the painting Ciel was viewing earlier. It was one of his simpler pieces, the river running through the city sparkling under the painted sunlight. The omega stared at the painting for a while, then turned with a mischievous grin on his face.

“I want a portrait done.” Sebastian thought back to the portraits in the hallway the other night. The artist had done a decent job of portraying the Prince, but he can’t help admitting that the real version was much prettier.

“You already have a portrait,” Sebastian said, just to be difficult.

“You can never have too many portraits. Besides, I want this one to be different.”

“Different how?” Sebastian asked, playing right into the boy’s hand.

“I want to be nude.” The omega leaned over and placed a kiss on Sebastian’s cheek. “I’ll come by tomorrow and you can tell me your decision then.”

The door swung shut behind him and for the first time, Sebastian wished Nina’s shop had windows so he could watch Ciel go. He stared back at the hat table, the scenes playing on a loop in his head. Having this kind of relationship with the crown Prince was dangerous, but for some reason, that only made it more exciting. Not that Ciel wasn’t exciting enough on his own. The omega was certainly something. Sebastian glanced at the pouch of coins on the counter and sighed. He couldn’t afford to turn down the money either.

It was a decision for tomorrow. For now, he had to fix the hat display before Nina returned.


	2. The Painter

Ciel draped himself over the cherry-colored chair, his black top hat sitting tilted on his head. His legs were clad in one of his finest pair of pants (although, let's be honest, _all_ of his clothes were fine) and dainty black boots covered his feet. The top two buttons of his shirt were undone and his tie was merely swung around his neck. He was a picture of deliciously sexy elegance. He had been in that position all day.

It had occurred to the prince when he made his deal yesterday that the painter was going to be a stubborn one. He had an air of superiority about him, of confidence and dominance, even if he wasn’t aware of it himself. There was no way he was going to succumb to Ciel’s wishes and take the offer as it is. He would want to negotiate his terms and altogether make it an utterly boring ordeal instead of the sex-filled fun Ciel was planning.

Therefore, the prince didn’t bother to show up at the painter’s shop today. He had planted a perfect trap and now all he had to do was wait until the alpha’s curiosity got the better of him. The problem was Ciel wasn’t good at waiting.

He wanted to look a certain way before Sebastian showed, so he took a few hours deciding on the position and the place. He chose the library, because the bedroom would have been too obvious and the library had these lovely wooden tables and soft red chairs. Ciel loved the way the color contrasted with his eyes.

He pouted as he stared at the doors, heart racing every time he heard footsteps passing by. Sebastian would come, he assured himself. Afterall, no alpha had yet to turn Ciel down and a lowly painter was not going to be the first one. He had seduced lords and kings and lured them from their own mates just by batting his lashes and biting down on his lips.

After the session they had on the table, there was no way Sebastian wouldn’t come looking for him. But if the alpha wanted to play a game of cat and mouse, Ciel would play. He loved games; they were his specialty, and seduction was a game he’d never lost.

It had taken him years to find an alpha that fit every single item on Ciel’s list, and while Sebastian hasn’t proved he’s a perfect match, he was still the one the came the closest.

All the boy wanted was wild sex. He wasn’t afraid of being blunt about it. Sex was supposed to be passionate and rough, a perfect mixture of pain and pleasure. Yet, every alpha he’d met wanted to go about it either lovingly and gently or lazy and effortless. It was torturous to bring beautiful alphas to bed only to find that they couldn’t keep up with him when it came to sex.

And then some of them had the balls to be offended when he told them so. It was constructive criticism. He was trying to be _helpful_. What sort of alpha didn’t know how to fuck? How to dominate? It was in their nature for god’s sake!

A butler knocked twice on the door and interrupted his thoughts. The man had gray hair and a gentle look about him that always managed to calm Ciel’s nerves.

“What is it, Tanaka?” He already knew the answer. The scent was enough to make him rise out of his seat before he realized his plans and corrected himself. His alpha was just a few feet away.

“Mr. Michaelis is here to see you, sir.” Tanaka excused himself when Ciel nodded, stepping aside to let Sebastian enter the room.

With the doors closed and the room empty of anyone but them, Ciel expected to be pounced on like he was yesterday at the shop. Instead, Sebastian stood like a fool at the doors and looked around the library like it was the thing to be in awe of.

“Like it?” Ciel asked, rising from his seat and walking toward the alpha. When he was close enough, Sebastian had the audacity to step away. He traced his fingers over the shelves, eyes reading book titles and promptly ignoring Ciel.

“You must have every book in the world,” the alpha said, still not bothering to give Ciel a glance. The boy hummed and pulled a random book from its shelf.

“About. If you want, you can borrow one.” Sebastian finally looked at him, eyebrow raised and eyes amused.

“Really?” he asked. Ciel shrugged.

“Sure. _If_ you’re agreeing to my deal, that is.” He absentmindedly flipped through the book in his hand, looking up at Sebastian from under his long lashes. Sebastian strolled over to place a finger under Ciel’s chin. He tilted up the boy’s head and grinned like a cat would to its dinner.

“Your entire library at my disposal if I agree to paint your portrait?” The alpha spoke in a deep voice that sent a shiver up Ciel’s spine. He wrapped a hand around Sebastian’s wrist and nodded. Ciel knew his face was flushed and he felt a bit shameful that this was all it took to get him aroused.

“Well, it’s the _palace’s_ library so any book you take you’ll have to return,” Ciel rambled. The alpha nodded in agreement and took a step back, cutting off physical contact with the omega.

“Hmm. That’s a really generous deal nonetheless and an avid reader would love to take it.” Sebastian shrugged, shoved his hands in his pockets, and started walking to the door. “Too bad I don’t care much for reading.” He had a hand on the golden doorknob when Ciel snapped out of it and rushed forward.

“Wait!” He took Sebastian’s hands, mentally scolding himself for looking so unattractively desperate. “Why did you bother coming if you’re just going to leave?” Ciel asked, glaring. Sebastian flicked at the boy’s hat, fixing its position.

“I was somewhat curious. Why would you make a promise and then not make good on it? But then your butler told me you were expecting me and it clicked.” Tanaka was going to get a hell of a lecture later. Sebastian wretched his hands from Ciel’s grasp and crossed his arms. “I don’t want to play your games, your highness. I’m not interested.” The title felt like an insult, but when Sebastian tried to leave, Ciel placed himself between the alpha and the door.

“Careful, _painter_. Don’t forget who you’re talking to.” That did the trick. Sebastian grabbed fistfuls of Ciel’s shirt and shoved him against the door. The boy winced, his hat falling to the ground. They were pressed against each other, so close that he could feel Sebastian’s warm breath on his lips. It was always a thrill when things worked out the way he wanted them to.

 

The omega was cocky and Sebastian did not find it endearing at all. He didn’t like being treated like a pawn because the little brat felt bored of all his toys. However, this was the perfect opportunity to teach the spoiled prince a lesson.

Sebastian inched closer, eyes watching the way Ciel gasped and squirmed. The boy was at the mercy of Sebastian, and he liked the rush of power accompanied by the nice view. Ciel was certainly a sight to take in, lips parted and eyes hazy with lust. His pheromones were intoxicating. Omegas were said to be the ones really in control, not the alphas, and this omega certainly believed it.

The boy pretended to be submissive and docile now but Sebastian saw how wicked he truly was, how manipulative. It only riled the alpha further. He held Ciel’s gaze as he swept his tongue along the boy’s plump bottom lip, ushering a whimper from the omega.

Ciel craned his neck, trying to get more than what Sebastian was giving him, but the alpha was merciless and unforgiving. He held back, amused as Ciel’s impatience got the better of him. He grabbed at Sebastian’s wrists, nails digging in.

“Are you just going to stand there all day?” he hissed out, kicking his leg forward so that his thigh pressed up into Sebastian’s crotch. The alpha swallowed his moan at the sudden friction and distracted himself by pulling Ciel into a heated kiss.

The boy continued grinding against Sebastian’s bulge as their tongues wrestled inside his mouth. Sebastian let go of Ciel’s collar to wrap an arm around his waist and hold him closer. Ciel splayed his palms flat against Sebastian’s chest, moaning as the alpha bit down on the boy’s lip.

Sebastian allowed it when Ciel started unbuttoning his shirt, hands cold against Sebastian’s skin. The boy’s fingers were quick, undoing each button like it was his destiny to do so. When he finished, he grabbed Sebastian’s shirt and yanked until the alpha was kissing him fiercely again.

Sebastian tossed Ciel’s tie onto the floor, followed by the boy’s shirt and pants. He shoved two fingers into Ciel’s mouth and let the omega suck while he scattered bite marks on Ciel’s shoulder.

“If you want me in you, you’re going to have to go a bit faster than that,” Sebastian said. Ciel’s breath shuddered around the alpha’s fingers but he greedily worked his tongue around the digits, saliva dripping down his chin. He whined when Sebastian took back his fingers and turned the boy around.

Ciel pressed his cheek against the door and sighed at the cool material against his skin. His hand drifted down to his cock but Sebastian was quicker. Before he knew it, Ciel’s hands were pinned to his back roughly with a grip tight enough to leave bruises.

“Spread your legs.” Sebastian kicked Ciel’s legs apart, not bothering at all to be gentle. He trailed kisses up the boy’s spin, making Ciel shudder in anticipation. “Green is keep going, yellow is warning, and red is stop. Got it?” When the omega doesn’t answer, Sebastian tugged hard on his hair. “Got it?”

“Y-yes, sir.” The sir part made Sebastian harder than he wants to admit.

Two of Sebastian’s fingers pressed against Ciel’s entrance, which was already slick with omega juices. Sebastian marveled at the sight. The omega was bared and wanting, his ass on display and dripping with need. The alpha’s cock throbbed with want, precum beading at the slit.

He nibbled on Ciel’s ear, delighted when the omega shivered and grinded his ass on Sebastian’s dick. “What’s your color, Ciel?” One hand holding the boy’s wrists and the other ready to work him open, Sebastian bit another mark onto the omega’s shoulder.

“Green, sir.” Ciel whimpered and stood with his legs further apart. “Please.” Sebastian liked hearing him beg, wanted to see the prince pleading on his knees to be fucked, but that would have to wait. Right now, they were both too impatient.

Omegas usually didn’t need to be prepped for long but the way Ciel gasped and trembled when Sebastian worked his fingers in and out made the alpha cruel. He curled his digits and slammed hard while Ciel became a blubbering mess in front of him. The boy cried out and pressed his head into the door, eyes squeezed shut and lips red from being bitten so much.

“Please, Sebastian. Come _on_. Faster!” He was demanding and another time, Sebastian would punish him for it. Now, the alpha removed his fingers and positioned his cock at Ciel’s entrance. The boy grinned and curled his fingers into a fist.

As exciting as this position was, Sebastian wanted to be pressed tight against the omega. He pulled away, ignoring Ciel’s whine of objection, and spun Ciel around. Sebastian hooked his arms under the omega’s legs and lifted him up, sandwiching him between the door and Sebastian.

Ciel seemed to like this position much more. He draped his arms around Sebastian’s shoulders and pressed their foreheads together. Sebastian entered him with a grunt, teeth gritted and head spinning with the way Ciel smelled and looked and sounded and felt. The boy hissed at Sebastian’s cock in his ass and arched his back. Tears were gathering at his eyes from the pain but Ciel didn’t seem to care as he dragged his fingers down Sebastian’s back and left as many bite marks as he could on the alpha’s skin.

Sebastian fucked him faster when Ciel whimpered and called out his name so the boy did that often, begging and mewling for his alpha even though they barely belonged to each other. Not yet, anyways. Ciel tangled his fingers in Sebastian’s hair, his own having been tied up so that it stayed out of their way.

“More, Sebastian. Harder.” Sebastian growled and buried his face into Ciel’s neck, nuzzling at the scent gland there. The omega pheromones were called to his alpha, telling him to mate and bond. Frustrated, Sebastian forced Ciel off him, grabbing the boy’s wrists and bending over one of the wooden tables in the room.

He shoved his cock back into Ciel’s tight hole in one swift movement, then brought his palm down the boy’s cheek. Ciel cried out, writhing under him.

“Color,” Sebastian demanded, hand caressing the ass cheek he’d just spanked. With the sounds Ciel was making, Sebastian suspected he had gone too far. He traced his thumb in a circle on the reddened flesh, slowing down the pace with which he was fucking Ciel.

“Green. It’s green. Do it again.” The omega looked over his shoulder, placing his palms flat on the table so that he fuck himself on Sebastian’s cock. “Spank me.”

Sebastian brought his hand down again, this time switching sides. He enjoyed the way Ciel’s body jolted forward, his legs quivering.

“Fuck!” the boy cried out, hands turning into fists. “I want to cum. May I cum, sir?” Sebastian placed either hands on Ciel’s ass and spread his cheeks apart. The sight coupled with the omega’s question was enough to send him over the edge. He dropped his body over Ciel’s and sucked a hickey over the scent gland in the boy’s neck.

“You’ve been such a good boy for me. Cum.” Ciel shuddered as he spilled, hand reaching back to grab Sebastian’s own. The omega cried out thank yous as he spurted onto the floor. Sebastian was careful not to give Ciel his knot. That would have been too much, too intimate. He pulled out and finished on the omega’s back, cum dripping from his cock onto Ciel’s ass.

The boy slumped to the floor when Sebastian let him go, his breathing ragged. The alpha looked around the room in dismay, seeing the mess they’d made in their lust. He pulled his hand free from Ciel’s and went to gather up his clothes. His body felt sticky and gross and the only thing he wanted now was a bath and some food.

“Come back tomorrow. Or I’ll go to you.” Ciel was wrapping a robe around himself, one he had hidden behind a couch. _Of course_ , Sebastian thought.

“Is that a threat?” he asked, eyebrow raised. The alpha finished buttoning up his shirt and picked up Ciel’s hat from the floor.

“It’s a promise.” Ciel held out his hands and gracefully caught the hat.

“I’m not sure I can trust your promises,” Sebastian countered.

“After what we just did, you can be sure that I’ll keep my word.” Ciel strode forward, a mouse taunting a cat. “Tanaka will see you out. Bring your paints when you come see me.”

Sebastian grinned as he slipped out the door. Not that he would ever admit it, but he wasn’t quite sure which side of the boy enticed him more, the submissive harlot or the cocky prince. Either way, he was looking forward to tomorrow’s game.   

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have three in-progressed fics now so you get to decide which one I update first for the next update! Message me on tumblr at [orangeships](https://orangeships.tumblr.com/) and tell me which fic you want


	3. The Portrait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's been three months...I promise that's the longest amount of time I'll let pass between updates lol.   
> Feel free to hit me up [here on tumblr](https://orangeships.tumblr.com/) about this fic or just life (I might post snippets of new chapters there/random sebaciel prompts)

It was such a  _ horrible _ idea, Sebastian thought, paintbrush in hand and lips twisted in a slight frown, to play into this little brat’s hands. Red paint pooled on the floor tiles like spilled blood, spreading itself out until it mixed with black. The cartons of paints had been knocked over by the prince’s careless foot, sent to splatter wastefully on the floor of one of the palace’s many throne rooms. Sebastian had been hesitant, and rightly so, when the boy prowled toward him, abandoning the chair on which he was posed. The alpha had only known Ciel for a handful of days, but it was enough for him to conclude that mischievous gleams in the boy’s eyes were never a good sign.   

Sebastian could say whatever he liked, but Ciel felt the alpha’s hungry stare as he circled the room. Draped in only a white silk robe, Ciel knew he was a picture of seduction. The robe slipped off his shoulders, flashing soft skin and sharp collarbones. He could see the air around Sebastian pulse with desire. He was irresistible, no matter what lies the alpha liked to sprout. He dipped two fingers into the spilled paint, letting the red trickle down his palm until it drew branches on his arm. 

“Paint is expensive, you know,” Sebastian noted dryly. Ciel shrugged and the robe fell further off his lithe body. He reached forward with his red-slick fingers and painted parallel lines starting from the corner of Sebastian’s lip to the middle of his right cheek. 

The paint only added to the collection of smudges on Sebastian’s skin. He had a habit of pushing hair out of his face without stopping to wipe his hand of paint. The prince found it quite funny, laughing the first time Sebastian did it. 

“Thank you for that,” he said, picking up a cloth and trying his best to clean his face. Ciel’s hand came up to stop him, but the boy caught sight of his unfinished portrait and froze. Sebastian wondered, for a moment, if he had offended the omega in some way. Surely a prince was used to being painted by world renowned artists, not the likes of Sebastian who could barely afford a decent winter coat. “Is something wrong?” he asked. 

Ciel grimaced, eyes still on his portrait. “No. It’s a bit different than what I’m used to.” He noticed the way Sebastian frowned and grew flustered, mouth opening to fix his mistake. “I don’t mean that as a bad thing! It’s very good, your work.” Then, quieter, “I look… happy.” 

“Are you not?” Sebastian regretted the question immediately. The prince’s face twisted into a scowl as if inquiring after his happiness was an offense to him. 

“You’re not here to play my therapist, Sebastian.” Ciel wiped his paint stained hands on Sebastian’s apron, brows furrowed and gaze averted. 

“You’re right. I wouldn’t make a very good one.” Sebastian rested his paintbrush on his palette and took off his apron. “Besides, you’re not paying me to be a therapist.” 

Ciel stood frowning for a moment before he finally caught on. “Are you admitting to being my whore?” 

It was Sebastian’s turn to scowl. Ciel chuckled darkly, fingers working to finish stripping Sebastian of his shirt. Once the garment was chucked to the floor, the prince pressed his lips on the smooth chest, trailing kisses up to Sebastian’s neck. 

The alpha let him have his way but steered them to the throne and away from the puddles of swirling paint. It did little good as the prince tracked black footprints up to the platform where the throne sat. 

He pushed Sebastian down violently and the alpha allowed himself to fall onto the blue and gold chair as Ciel’s kisses made their way back down his naked chest. The prince slipped to his knees, mouthing at the mound between Sebastian’s legs. He stuck out his tongue, dragging the little pink tip over the alpha’s covered cock. His hands were between his own legs, desperately palming at his erection. 

Only able to play at being patient for so long, Sebastian gathered a handful of Ciel’s dark hair and tug his head back. 

“Enough,” the alpha growled. He’d never considered himself a sadist, but damn did he love the way Ciel whimpered with pain. “Remember our colors?” Sebastian let his hand drop down to stroke Ciel’s cheek. 

“Yes, sir.” A sigh escaped his lips as he nuzzled against Sebastian’s palm, eyes fluttering shut at the sudden gentleness. It was an automatic reaction that Ciel couldn’t help. Curse his omega instincts. Thankfully, Sebastian wasn’t gentle long. 

“Come sit on my lap,” he commanded, and Ciel followed suit. The omega draped his legs over Sebastian’s, using the alpha’s shoulders to steady himself. Being so close made it hard for Ciel to breathe in anything other than alpha pheromones. He whined, rubbing his cheek against Sebastian’s scent glands as the desperation started to become unbearable. “Ciel? Are you listening?” 

The omega let out a barely audible “yes, sir,” his head still buried in the nook of Sebastian’s neck. He jolted when sharp nails dug into his thighs and pulled back with a yelp to look at the alpha. 

“Never lie to me,” Sebastian said, grasping Ciel’s supple thigh so hard that he was sure bruises will form. “Were you listening?” Ciel bit down on his lip, then gasped when Sebastian dragged a finger over his weeping cock, deliberately torturous. “You’re not being a very good boy for me,” the alpha remarked, disappointed. “Shall I end it for today?”

“No! I mean, no, master. I’m sorry.” Ciel pressed his palms against Sebastian’s chest and pressed their foreheads together. 

While he looked every bit the submissive lover, Ciel was a wicked mastermind. He flooded the air with his scent and whimpered with need. Sebastian, suffering under the omega’s wave of pheromones, was too impatient to continue their game. He tore the silk robe off where it hung on Ciel’s arms and slipped a hand around the boy’s waist. 

“No more marking me,” the alpha began. His hand was already slick with Ciel's juices. “I don't belong to you.” The omega moaned, working his hips and fucking himself on Sebastian's fingers. “No kissing either.” 

As long as Sebastian's fingers were hitting his prostate, Ciel didn't dare object. He rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder, moans turning into pleads. 

 

When they fucked, Sebastian held Ciel's hands together behind his back and grazed his skin with sharp teeth. Ciel, riding Sebastian's cock with feverish want, bit down on his own lip to keep from biting the alpha. He kept his eyes shut and gritted his teeth as he felt Sebastian hit his prostate over and over and over. 

The alpha, however, kept his eyes opened. He liked the sight of Ciel bouncing on his cock too much to risk looking at anything else. The sight of blood on the boy's lip electrified Sebastian's nerves to the point where he almost regretted his rule against kissing. 

“Look at me, Ciel.” He had been wrong. There was not a single color perfect enough to replicate those blue eyes, at least not in this world. Sebastian growled as Ciel slammed down hard, nails digging into the arms of the throne. 

“Mark me. Please.” The omega was a mess of sweat and hormones. The entire room smelt of their entangled scents and it fogged up Sebastian's mind. “I'm yours. Mark me.” He had no idea what he was saying, Sebastian reminded himself. This was only their second time together; Ciel couldn't possibly meant it. 

How many alphas had heard the prince’s lies? How many alphas bent to his control when he promised them all of him only to leave with nothing when he got bored? Sebastian had spent the afternoon studying Ciel's flawless skin, deprived of any marks other than the ones he had put there. He had a primal urge to claim the boy as his own, even if that would never be the case. 

“Please,” Ciel cried out, face wet with tears. Last time, the first time, it had taken everything Sebastian had to stop himself from bonding with the omega. Now, it physically hurt to sink his teeth into Ciel's neck and pull away immediately after. No bond marks, no more than the normal bite. It was  _ torture _ . 

“Color,” Sebastian spatted out. The omega was tired but delirious with want. His hair was damp with sweat. Sebastian lifted Ciel up and placed the boy onto the throne. 

“Green,” Ciel replied, reaching out for his alpha. “I want you back in me.” That was enough incentive for Sebastian to thrust back in. They groaned in unison at how tight it felt. “Harder,” Ciel demanded. 

At the same time, Sebastian realized what a mistake it was to leave his marks on the omega. The sight of them ripped a moan from his lips, a moan that had Ciel whimpering in response. 

Next time, he would have to gag the omega, Sebastian decided. What was the point of being the dominant if he was going to succumb to Ciel's every wish? That and the fact that Sebastian was dangerously close to wanting him in different ways, gentler ways. Ways reserved for mates. 

 

The throne room was a lot quieter after Sebastian left. A lot more boring, too. Ciel, now dressed in his usual attire, spread himself out on the throne with his eyes closed. He always thought about his exploits after they were over, but remembering the most recent one left him flustered and red. 

It was not shame (it was never shame) that made Ciel hide his face behind his hands even though there was no one else in the room. He had been an idiot. 

“‘I'm yours’? What is wrong with you?” He groaned in frustration. 

“I ask that question everyday.” The condescending tone jolted him upright, but it was only his father. Vincent might have the kingdom’s enemies trembling in their underwear, but Ciel knew his father too well to be afraid. “Ciel, please, for the love of whatever god presides over this world, stop fucking around in my throne rooms!” 

The prince hopped to his feet and strolled over to where his father stood. Vincent was dressed in military attire today; his face had more lines than usual and his eyes carried heavy bags. 

“The servants already did a thorough cleaning,” Ciel noted. “How is the western front?” They've been at war with the neighboring kingdom for a near five years now. The strain war had on the kingdom was beginning to show in the state of their king. Vincent hadn't slept in days. 

“You don't have to worry about the war.” Vincent brushed past him, pausing in his way to his throne before grimacing and heading down the hall. Ciel raced after him. 

“Of course I do! I'm the heir, unless there's a secret brother you'd like to tell me about!” Vincent was never one to express his anger in volume, so when the King whirled around to narrow his eyes at his son, Ciel knew to back down. 

“The war is none of your concern. It will be long over before you are king.” His resolve was steel, and Ciel, being a mere flickering flame in comparison to his father, lowered his head and stomped away. 

 

When Sebastian left his mother's hospital room, snow had already gathered about two feet high. The trek from the hospital to his apartment was a miserable one. His shoes were wet and his toes nearly frozen. It was a miracle they haven't yet fallen off. Now, to make matters worse, there was a suspicious man pacing back and forth outside his door. Sebastian lingered down the hallway; a puddle had formed under where he stood. 

His coat was utterly useless against the storm and he was sure icicles had formed in his hair. Despite all of this, Sebastian stood feets away from the door to his home. As cold and miserable as he was, he did not want to risk being killed by whoever this man was. He was halfway into turning around when his door opened and a head of dark hair peaked out. 

“Five more minutes and we'll go, okay?”  _ Ciel.  _ The boy was dressed in a black fur cape, a delicate circle of gold nestled in his hair. The hallway sang with his scent as soon as he stepped out. 

“The storm is already this bad, your highness,” the other man was saying. “We should leave now.” It was too late for his words to make any difference. Ciel's eyes had landed on Sebastian. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else not ready to call our Ciel by a different name???


	4. The Player

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 1 am so forgive me if there are grammar mistakes.

“I apologize for the mess, your highness.” Sebastian stood in the middle of his tiny living room as Ciel shooed his guard away and slammed the front door shut. 

“Mess? You only have three pieces of furniture.” The prince undid his cape and dropped it onto the floor. With a grumble, Sebastian bent to pick the garment up. “This coffee table isn’t even big enough to fuck on.” Ciel nudged the wooden table with his boot, scowling. 

“We will not be fucking on any of my furniture,” Sebastian said through gritted teeth. “I've had a long day. What are you doing here?” The omega gave himself a tour of Sebastian's apartment, and if he had heard the question, he was ignoring it. 

“Your highness,” Sebastian called, tone clearly impatient. Ciel was rummaging through his kitchen cabinets. For a prince, the boy lacked an astonishing amount of manners.

“I am escaping,” Ciel said in way of explanation.  _ What does a spoiled prince have to escape from?  _ Sebastian asked himself. 

Seeming satisfied with his exploration of Sebastian’s snack pantry (although it was more of a single-box-of-biscuits pantry), Ciel relaxed on the couch and drew up his legs to rest them on the “too small to fuck on” coffee table. 

Sebastian wanted to chuck him out the door. Or the window. He gave a glance toward his one window, a tiny little piece of glass that he kept spectacularly clean. As lithe as he was, the omega was too large to fit through without breaking the frame. 

“Oh, am I distracting you from your deep thoughts? You weren't thinking up ways to murder me, were you?” The biscuits were casted aside. “Who would you take all your frustrations out on if I were gone?” 

The omega was too close and he still smelt of sweat and sex from earlier. Sebastian's own primal instincts screamed for him to play along with Ciel's game, to fuck until they both forgot their responsibilities. 

A warm hand caressed Sebastian's cheek, far gentler than needed. Ciel tilted the alpha’s head closer, their lips brushing. “I want you to tie me up, make me beg.” 

The offer was tempting, and the omega’s wet parted lips combined with the spike of pheromones in the air made it impossible for Sebastian to decline. He ignored the realization that Ciel’s blue eyes were darker tonight than they were that afternoon, more troubling than he had ever seen them. 

Sebastian shoved Ciel onto the couch, perhaps rougher than necessary, then dropped to his knees between the omega’s already parted thighs. Whatever Ciel's reason for coming here was, Sebastian didn't want to know it. Their relationship did not include sentiments and talking about the doubts swirling in Ciel's eyes would complicate Sebastian's already tangled thoughts. 

He resisted an urge to mark up Ciel’s inner thighs with his teeth and growled instead in frustration. The prince, being the little tease he was, draped a leg over Sebastian’s broad shoulder, pushing the alpha’s head closer with the heel of his sock covered foot. 

Long fingers worked hard to undo the buttons on the omega’s pants, pulling off the offending garment and tossing it behind them. Sebastian took a moment to admire the flushed red of Ciel’s cock, tip leaking beads of precum. The alpha dragged his thumb across the slit, enticing a hiss from the other male. 

When he took Ciel into his mouth, the omega tugged on his hair, feverish with need. Ciel threw his head back in ecstacy and thrusted his hips up to feel more of Sebastian’s hot mouth. The alpha allowed himself to be used for only a moment before regaining control. He slipped a hand under Ciel’s ass and teased the boy’s already wet hole. His finger slipped in with little resistance, omegan juices dripping down his hand and most likely staining the couch. 

Sebastian frowned at the realization of having to clean up afterwards and suddenly pulled Ciel off the couch and onto the hardwood floor. 

“Ow.” The prince whined but remained on his knees. 

“Stay here.” Sebastian headed for what Ciel assumed was the direction of his bedroom. A moment later, he reemerged with a two cotton neckties, one white and the other black. “Hold out your hands.” Ciel hesitated, eyeing the ties with furrowed brows. Sebastian took a handful of the boy’s hair and dragged him closer. “Do you want to be punished,  _ your highness? _ ” he asked, voice smooth and sinful. 

Ciel did very much wanted to be spanked, but he doubted admitting that would get him anywhere. Instead, he said, “no, sir,” careful to keep his tone meek, and held out his wrists to be bound. The cotton was a rougher material than he was used to. Back in the palace, he had a chest full of toys and handcuffs they could put to good use. He made a mental note to mention it to Sebastian later. 

Once he was bound and gagged to Sebastian’s liking, hands behind his back with cheek pressed against the cold floor and his hole on display, the alpha made a point of admiring his new toy. Sebastian nudged at Ciel’s neglected cock with his foot, making the boy whimper into his gag. Desperate, his hips moved on their own, finding friction as he rubbed himself over Sebastian’s shoe. 

“Perhaps we should look into finding you a collar since you behave like a bitch in heat.” Sebastian, feeling cruel, pressed his foot harder against the underside of Ciel’s cock. The boy gasped out in pain before shuddering, eyes squeezed shut. There was drool wetting his chin; his fingers were fists at his back. “I didn’t give you permission to cum.” 

Ciel murmured an apology into the black tie around his mouth but the words came out half-assed and muddled. 

Sebastian rolled his eyes, although amused, and settled on his knees behind Ciel. “Since you’re gagged, hold out the corresponding fingers when I ask for your number.” He put a hand over Ciel’s bound ones. “One instead of green, two instead of yellow, and three in place of red. Hold out a finger if you understand.” Ciel closed his hand into a fist with the exception of his middle finger. Sebastian glared at him to mask his own amusement. He stood, leaving for his bedroom only to return with a belt. Ciel’s eyes turned frantic at the sight, but there was enough underlying excitement that Sebastian proceeded. 

He pulled his arm back, then let the strip of leather crack against Ciel’s smooth ass. The omega cried out in pain, back arched and tears pooling in his eyes. Sebastian immediately pressed his palm against the red streak on Ciel’s cheek. 

“Number.” The omega curled his fingers until only his index stood out. When the next whip came, he kept his eyes closed and teeth gritted, but after the third, he craned his neck back to watch Sebastian. The alpha had removed his shirt at one point, giving Ciel a perfect view of his muscles moving as he controlled the belt. Sweat dripped down his torso to the peak of coarse black hair at his waistline. 

Suddenly, the belt hit between his cheeks. Ciel screamed into the gag, eyes blurred by his tears. Something cold immediately pressed against his hole, accompanied by a warm wet tongue. 

Sebastian steadied himself by placing his hands on Ciel’s thighs. He used his tongue to work an ice cube into the omega’s burning skin as he listened to Ciel’s ragged breathing slow to something steady. 

He was whimpering, leg nudging Sebastian while his arms stretched as if yearning for the alpha’s touch. Sebastian ripped the gag off him, letting it hang loose around his neck. 

“Take me. Please, master.” His pleads sounded like a song and his eyes made Sebastian’s mind dance. He pulled Ciel over his lap on the couch. 

“You don’t deserve to be rewarded,” he muttered into Ciel’s ear. The boy sobbed, dropping his head on Sebastian’s shoulder and nosing at the scent gland there. Sebastian’s inner alpha once again screamed for him to mate; he pushed the thought down but couldn’t resist nestling against Ciel’s neck. The omega smelled divine. 

“I’m sorry. I’ll be good,” he said, but the words were an afterthought to his actions. Whether he knew what he was doing or not, Ciel kissed a trail up Sebastian’s neck before rubbing their cheeks together, purring the entire time. 

It was wrong what they said about omegas being the weaker ones. What alpha could deny Ciel anything when he rubbed against them like this? Sebastian hated the thought of the omega repeating this act with anyone else and pushed that thought from his mind as well. 

He took Ciel’s and his own members in his hand and worked them together, nose still buried in the crook of the omega’s neck. His fangs poked at his lip, wanting to sink into Ciel’s shoulder and leave marks on his porcelain skin. 

“Please take me,” Ciel murmured, breath so hot on Sebastian’s skin. He chanted the words like a mantra until Sebastian ached with desperation. 

When Ciel sank onto his cock, Sebastian wanted more than ever to make the omega his. Ciel bit his lip in concentration, face twisted in pure bliss. Sebastian felt his eyes drift close as Ciel started to bounce on him, each thrust a bit more desperate than the last. With his arms still bound, Ciel kept his head on Sebastian’s shoulder and the alpha wrapped his own arm around Ciel’s waist to keep him balanced. 

“Look at me,” Ciel demanded. He bit gently on Sebastian’s neck, not hard enough to leave a mark but definitely hard enough to get Sebastian’s attention.  

Sebastian did look at him and, knowing the difference between what he wanted to say and what he shouldn’t say, wished he’d kept his eyes closed. 

 

“We won’t mention this trip to my father.” The prince slide his gloves over his hands and adjusted the brim of his hat. The royal guard accompanying him hurried to keep up with his strides. 

“I am required to mention  _ every _ -”

“Do you like making money, Abberline?” Ciel paused on the step of his carriage. The guard nodded. “Would you like to  _ keep _ making money?” The response was, once again, a nod. “Then we won’t mention this trip to my father, yes?” Abberline hesitated, but eventually agreed in resignation. “Good.” The carriage door slammed shut. 

“Take me home.” As the carriage surged forth, Ciel peaked out his window and caught a glimpse of Sebastian leaving his house. Excitement rose in him as he thought the alpha might chase after him, ask him to stay a bit longer, but after Sebastian’s head of black hair disappeared around a corner, Ciel realized how ridiculous the thought had been. 

He was going to be king; his entire life had been meticulously mapped out. It didn’t matter that the slightest hint of Sebastian’s scent made his heart leap. 

 

The palace steps were a chore to conquer during a storm. Ciel took them two at a time even as his servants chased after and begged him to slow down. His father had left for the western front early that morning, leaving the servants with less to do and more time to worry over their reckless prince. 

“I’m not a child,” Ciel said, rolling his eyes at his butler. It had been two weeks since he’d left Sebastian’s apartment and Ciel was impatient. Two weeks without sex was absolutely horrendous. He had sent a carriage to the painter’s house, demanding the driver come back with Sebastian. That same carriage was now making its way up the palace driveway. 

“A king should not be waiting outside for his lover,” a maid chided. 

“He’s not my lover,” Ciel snapped back. He  _ wasn’t _ , but that didn’t mean Ciel couldn’t be excited about his arrival. Two weeks was too much. 

The carriage came to a halt and the doors open. A man stepped out, the servant Ciel had sent with the driver, but no one followed after him. Ciel swallowed, eyes flicking from the road back to the empty carriage in front of him. 

“I apologize, your highness, but Mr. Michaelis was not present. A neighbor saw him depart early in the morning.” 

Ciel glared at the servant with such anger that the man hunched his shoulders in shame. 

“Fine.” The prince marched back up the steps and retreated back into the palace, frustration in his steps.  _ I have a dozen alphas that would come the second I call. I don’t need Sebastian Michaelis.  _ He chanted the phrase in his head as he slammed his bedroom door shut behind him. 

 


	5. The Performers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come wallow in sebaciel with me [on tumblr](https://orangeships.tumblr.com/). Please send prompts and asks! I'm lazy and prone to procrastination but I will update faster if you pretend you're desperate for the next chapter.

“Have you been eating?” He should be the one asking her that question. Bony fingers squeezed his as he frowns at her under the dim light. He told her yes, that he had a meal just before coming. He lied, yes, but her health was too fragile for her to spoil it by worrying over him.

The bones in her face had become more pronounced, and her skin had turned a pale porcelain color. There were bags under her eyes, which had once been a chocolate brown and were now dull and muddy. Her black hair had large chunks of grey in it and her skin sagged over her bones.

Her fingers lingered on his cheeks, tremors shaking her joints. He gave her hand a squeeze and her head a kiss before standing up and promising his quick return.

Goodbyes were never said. She thought they were too final, too bitter, so she made him keep them off his lips. That was fine with him. He thought the same.  

As he ducked out the tiny hospital room, he spared a look back at his mother. Her eyelids were already fluttering close as he eased the door shut.

Once when he was fourteen, he had woken up to a house overwhelmed by smoke. The air was grey and whispy, clouding his tiny bedroom ceiling. The stairs creaked as he took them two at a time, a bundle of shirts over his mouth and nose. It was six in the morning, a Saturday that he usually spent preparing for work at the little bakery down the street. The owner there had always teased him about having royal blood, called him a little prince and messed up his hair, but it was easy work for satisfying pay, so he’d looked forward to it. This particular morning, he would be late for the first time since he’d gotten the job.

The smoke was coming from the kitchen, billowing from the sides of their rickety oven. It filled the room with grey and him with dread. His mother, still healthy and vibrant, stood in the center on white tiles, swinging a dish towel around like a ribbon twirler. Her hair had spilled out from its usual bun; it spun with her in the air. Spilled ink among the smokey monochrome white of their kitchen.

This memory came to him in slow motion, as most memories of her did. It was the last time he left breakfast in her hands. The smoke had stuck to his hair for days after.

 

Ciel’s mother was not sick. Queen Rachel was attending a charity tea party in the gardens, not lying uncomfortably on a hospital bed. Queen Rachel was surrounded by lords and ladies and their spoiled children, not doctors and nurses with pitiful gazes. Even if sickness did take her, Ciel thought, the Queen would be tended to whilst resting in the royal palace, never a hospital. And never one so crowded with wailing patients.

He kept his head low and waited in one of the brown lobby chairs. The black cap he wore made his head itch, but his usual hats stood out too much. This one he had picked up from a street vendor on the way. His fingers fiddled with the brim of the cap, tugging it so that it hid his hair. He had to tuck the long strands under the cap, because long hair was an aristocratic trait and it stood out far too much here.

The Prince was well liked, loved even, by his people. But nobles should never wander the slums on their own and royals never left the palace without at least four guards. Not that Ciel ever stuck to that rule. He had ditched his own guards back at the palace gates, had left a furious and grumbling Tanaka behind.

The hospital was awfully loud and filled with a sour mixture of pheromones. There was an alpha in one corner, tears flowing down her cheeks in heavy droplets that she tries to wipe away. An omega took up two chairs in the middle of the waiting area, his fingers tight around his belongings and his eyes shifting back and forth. Ciel watched him for a while, mainly because he was the only other omega in the room. The Prince’s own scent had been masked by an expensive bottle of cologne, but the ruse was starting to fade.

He turned his gaze onto his hands, which were wrapped around a bundle of red roses, an impossibility during such cold months. But the palace had a glass dome where it was always spring and flowers bloomed their brightest all year round. _Sebastian would love it there_ , Ciel thought. It was a painter’s paradise with its hundreds of colors.

As if thinking of the alpha was the same as summoning him, Sebastian entered from a crowded hallway and immediately took up the room. He was gorgeous, even though Ciel could tell that he didn’t think so himself. He was too tall, more a tree than a man, but his limbs fit him right and his features weren’t too sharp. His hair was always messy, always in his face, but it was softer than it looked and smelled like a candle does after you blow it out. Most of him was like that, smoky and ethereal.

How dare he ignore Ciel’s letters?  

“Michaelis,” the Prince called, regretting it immediately when Sebastian’s eyes met his. There was no hiding his pheromones now, which went wild and crowded around the alpha without Ciel’s permission. He had no control over himself, and it terrified him.

Sebastian gave him a look, not a happy one like he had expected, and slowly made his way over. Dark eyes narrowed on the roses in Ciel’s hands before flickering to the omega’s face.

“I’m sorry about your mother,” Ciel said, at a lost for words. He thrusted the flowers at Sebastian so hard that a few petals flew off and fluttered to the ground. Sebastian doesn’t move to take the offering. He scowled instead, and it felt as if the overall temperature in the room dropped by ten degrees. Ciel wanted to tug his coat tighter around himself, but that would mean having to set down the bouquet.

“She’s not _dead_.” The alpha spoke through gritted teeth.

“I-I know,” Ciel replied, still awkwardly holding onto the roses. “I just thought-”

“What? You just thought I’d be happy that you took time out of your day to come here and pity me?” Ciel stared at him dumbly. It didn’t make sense for Sebastian to be angry, the Prince thought. They were just _flowers_. “Or are you here because it bothers you that I don’t consider you or our arrangement a priority?”

That was enough to make the omega angry. He dropped the roses onto the ugly brown couch before turning back and glaring at the man in front of him.

“I’m here because it’s what people _do_ , you fucking asshole! People give each other flowers, Sebastian. It’s a way of showing someone that they’re important to you,” Ciel ranted, he balled his hands into fists then flattened his palms so that he could shove Sebastian away from him. The alpha caught his wrists before he could try.  

“I don’t believe you. We barely know each other. I never told you that my mother was sick. You found out while snooping around in my private life, most likely because I wasn’t replying to your letters.” His fingers were so tight around Ciel’s wrists that the omega was certain he would leave bruises. “You’re a _child_ . You’re careless and spoiled and selfish and god bless anyone who ends up with you as their mate. You’d be a _nightmare_ , your highness.” Sebastian growled out the honorific, mocking Ciel’s title.

Blue eyes blinked fast to keep the angry tears away. He was _not_ going to cry, not in a hospital in the slums and certainly not in front of this heinous alpha. Ciel buttoned up his coat, and shoved past Sebastian.

“I’ll hire another painter, one that knows how to address _his prince_. You no longer need to worry about coming to the palace.” Ciel put on a mask of cool indifference, but he was fuming inside.

“Fine. Whatever. By the way, we were _never_ important to each other,” Sebastian replied spitefully.

Despite himself, Ciel paused at the exit and glanced back. The alpha was gone, swallowed up by the crowd of patients and nurses.

 

Ciel knocked back a bottle of rum and squeezed his eyes shut. His headache, which could usually be cured by bedding an alpha, was incessant. The man between his legs was useless, tongue too sloppy and touch too hesitant for Ciel’s liking. He wanted someone to grab his hair and fuck him into the priceless rug on his bedroom floor. He wanted fingernails etched into the flesh of his inner thighs and teeth marks trailing along his shoulders and torso. He wanted to be marked.

He had been hornier than usual, had fucked alpha after alpha in a desperate attempt to satisfy a coil of frustration that found its way into the pits of his core. It nestled there now even as a handsome alpha was nuzzling his cock. Ciel had forgotten his name. He was the son of some lord, and while his mouth was nice and warm, he was careless with his teeth.

But his hair was black and if Ciel got drunk enough, maybe he could convince his body this was-

“Your highness?”

Tanaka knew to knock, but this servant, whoever he was, had opened the door and poked his head in like some kind of fool. The ways his cheeks flushed red was nice, though, so Ciel went gently on him.

“Yes?” The alpha kneeling between Ciel’s thighs had yelped when the door opened and was now hiding his face behind his hands like a child. The Prince rolled his eyes.

“Um, Mr. Michaelis is here to see you? You said to let you know if he ever-” the servant started.

“Are you telling me or asking me?” Ciel wrapped a silk robe around his frame before nudging the alpha’s body with his foot, perhaps harder than necessary. _Leave_ , he mouthed.

“I don’t understand, your highness?” The servant was cute, a beta, but Ciel never discounted those from being potential bed partners. However, the way he turned everything into a question was annoying.

“Escort him out,” Ciel said, pointing to the alpha on his floor. “And tell Mr. Michaelis to wait in the west ballroom.”

 

Every room in the palace that Sebastian had been in was enormous, but the room that the neatly dressed boy led Sebastian too was smaller in size. It was still triple the perimeter of his apartment, though. There walls were bare of tapestries and painting, instead bearing a large mural that spans the lengths of the walls. Blues and purples and yellows mixed together to form a scene of the kingdom at night. Towers spiralled from the ground like trees and strings of lights intertwined between apartment buildings. Sebastian ran his fingers over the shapeless clouds and glittering stars, gently, afraid of disturbing the quiet of the room.

“A Michaelis painted this.” Ciel was standing by the door, cans of paint and brushes cradled in his arms. “When my ancestors sieged the palace, this was the only room they left alone.” He bent down to set the cans on a silver cart, then stood with his brows furrowed and his hands in his pockets. His shirt was white, stainless despite the paint he had been carrying, and his trousers had been recently pressed. “I suppose you’re here to pick up your supplies.”

That had been Sebastian’s intention. Paint was expensive and paint tools costed even more. But now, looking at Ciel’s blue eyes and bathed in his sweet scent, Sebastian begrudgingly admitted that perhaps there was another reason for his visit.  

The last few days had hit him hard. His rut was coming; he could feel it best in the moments when he startled awake in the middle of the night. In those moments, when he was weak and so aroused that tears pricked the corners of his eyes, he touched himself thinking of the omega in front of him. Ciel, on his knees or spread wide for Sebastian, hair a halo around his head and lips red from being bitten.

Previously, Sebastian had taken suppressants, bitter little red pills that drove away the desperation and fever but made him feel empty and inhuman. Alphas rarely got ruts, unlike omegas who had their heats every month, but Sebastian was one of the unlucky few who differed from the norm.

But as tempting as Ciel was, he was annoyingly stubborn. Sebastian spent the past nights wondering why and if he had overreacted back at the hospital before convincing himself that Ciel had been the one who had stepped out of line.

He had complained to his mother, who had laughed and urged him to apologize to the omega. “You clearly care about him, or else he wouldn’t keep you up at night,” she had said. Sebastian had neglected to mention that it was the crown Prince who was plaguing his thoughts.

The alpha mentally shook off the memory and went to reach for his cart, but Ciel stood in the way, two bottles of wine in his hands. He held them up.

“You owe me a drink,” he proclaimed. Sebastian scoffed at him. “I’ll move your mother to a hospital in the city, where she’ll be looked after by my own doctors. I’ll take care of the expenses but that will be the extent of my involvement in her healthcare,” Ciel interjected before Sebastian had a chance to speak. “But only if you drink these entire bottles with me.”

 

“You’re something like a dream to me, Ciel,” he said, leaning against the marble banister and lit by the smooth flutter of candlelight. “I see you but you are untouchable.”

 _Untouchable, my ass._ Perhaps he was drunk, perhaps they both were, but Ciel still had enough of himself together that swallowing false poetic words had yet to present itself as a problem. Sebastian, however, had been serenading him with confusing metaphors for what felt like hours. According to the older man, Ciel was a rose during winter, a never ending storm during a hot summer night, lightning as it lit up the sky.

None of his words meant anything, the Prince understood that much. What significance could words ushered out by drunkenness hold?

“Come away from the stairs, Sebastian.” He was dangerously close, and seeing as his balance was wavering in his altered state, his position by the carpeted steps made Ciel nervous. The omega stood and held out his hand to his unsteady companion.

Sebastian still had his strength, as displayed when he took Ciel’s fingers and pulled the Prince to him so that their chests pressed together. He could feel Sebastian’s heartbeat if he closed his eyes and kept his breathing soft.

“I apologize for yelling at you earlier.” Black hair tangled with his as the alpha nuzzled closer to Ciel. His voice was low and breathy, lips right over Ciel’s ear. “Don’t be angry with me,” he pleaded.

“I’m not angry,” Ciel replied, even though he _had_ been, had been absolutely livid. That all faded the instant Sebastian started comparing him to flowers. It was difficult to be angry when you were being told you were like a tuberose, blooming in the darkest of light.

Maybe if Sebastian had been hideous, it would be easy for Ciel to dismiss him. Maybe if he had hair the color of dead grass and eyes that weren’t so intense, Ciel would find it easier to turn his back and walk away. Princes did not allow themselves to be severely insulted, certainly not in a very public hospital lobby. Omegas rarely bothered with an offending alpha, either. But here Ciel was, cheeks flushed and overwhelmed with the way Sebastian smelled.

“If you were a flower, which would you be?” the omega asked. He was still being held between Sebastian’s chest and arms, both of them dangerously close to the edge of the steps.

The alpha hummed as if he was deep in thought. Their foreheads pressed together as Sebastian closed his eyes and steadied his breath.

“I’d be a flower that could grow alongside you.”

Ciel wondered if Sebastian could feel his heart speed up the same way he could feel Sebastian’s beat under his palm. He felt intoxicated, moreso by the alpha’s scent than by the alcohol.

“I hate you, Michaelis,” Ciel said, even though he meant entirely the opposite.

Well, maybe. Somewhat. He wasn’t sure yet, was still untangling the strings that made up his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for leaving kudos and comments, I really really really appreciate them!


	6. The Pedestal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took too long with this chapter, my dudes, but here it is. Hope you enjoy.

There were other alphas on Ciel’s skin. Their scents buried in the crook of his neck and stained his dark mess of hair. The strands were so long that Sebastian could wrap them around his fingers more than a dozen times. He did so over and over again, and watched the hair twirl free of his digit when he let it go. The Prince was asleep, or he appeared to be so. His eyes were closed and still, his breathing steady. 

They had stayed up all night, bodies sweaty and so wrapped around each other that Sebastian felt lost in the omega, as if he had subconsciously given up a part of himself. He had been so drunk when they had started, mind hazy and limbs unsure of their own movements, but then he felt Ciel’s hands on his skin and the alcohol seemed to fade away, replaced by something more intoxicating. 

Sebastian’s inner alpha had been insatiable, demanding that he erased all scents on Ciel except for their own. He had been rougher than needed, sinking fangs into the omega’s shoulders, neck, and inner thighs, marking and bruising him up until he was covered in Sebastian’s claim. Ciel had begged for him, mewed and whimpered for Sebastian to be rougher, to put his hands around the boy’s slender neck and fuck him until his eyes rolled back and his dirty talk turned into nonsense. 

That was how Sebastian had discovered that the omega was multilingual. In his orgasmic bliss, Ciel had spewed out whole sentences in the language of a kingdom Sebastian couldn’t even recognize, a kingdom he would never set foot in. He called to Sebastian in an accent so foreign the alpha had to pull back and coax his colors out of him. Green, Ciel had cried, impatient and frustrated by the sudden halt. He had reached up and dragged Sebastian back to him by a fistful of hair, which only reminded the alpha that he wasn’t really the one in control. 

Sebastian sighed as softly as he could to not disturb the little Prince, and shifted his arms, which were falling asleep. His back ached and his foot was too close to the fireplace. If he stretched out his leg, his toes would surely be charred. The room was too warm and the fur rug against his back certainly did not help. Beads of sweat pooled around his hairline while he grimaced and pondered whether moving would be worth waking up Ciel. The omega was like a puppy in his sleep. Sebastian never liked dogs, too energetic and rowdy for him too keep up, but Ciel was  _ somewhat _ adorable. 

“Stop staring at me.” One blue eye opened to glare halfheartedly at Sebastian. 

“I thought you were asleep,” Sebastian replied, taking the opportunity to roll on his side. Ciel sighed and his warm breath washed over Sebastian’s lips. 

He wanted to play with Ciel’s hair again. The strands were so silky and tempting, a color not of this world. It was hard to paint the Prince. A lot of him was ethereal. Blues were not deep enough for his eyes, not blue enough. Sebastian wished he could scoop out a handful of the ocean and put it on his paintings. He had so many of them that his apartment resembled a gallery of unfinished Ciels. 

He drew when he couldn’t sleep and he couldn’t sleep a lot. He would put his pencil on a paper with the intention of fleshing out a garden but the clouds would become Ciel’s hair and the roses his lips. 

It made Sebastian so angry that he wanted to tear the canvases up until there was nothing left, but the smallest tears he made he amended with precise care and hypocritical guilt. He had no idea how Ciel had wormed his way so deep into his art. 

He had meant what he said at the hospital. Not the nasty things, the insults that came from a dark place in his mind and shouldn’t have left his lips. He had not meant those. But he  _ had _ been honest when he had said they barely knew each other. Sex was not a conversation and they’d barely shared much of those. 

“I’m sorry, you know,” he said now, eyes on the tapestry behind Ciel’s head where a boy was offering the sun to the sky. “About my behavior at the hospital.” 

Ciel hummed in reply, his eyes closed while his fingers dances over Sebastian’s open palm. “You’re only allowed to insult me when we fuck.” He grinned, eyes slowly opening to watched Sebastian’s face. 

“I’m trying to be serious,” the alpha insisted, though his cheeks were getting red. “I was angry and hopeless because my mother is sick, and I took it out on you, which was not right of me. I’m sorry.” Sebastian took hold of Ciel’s fingers and met his eyes. Sometimes, Ciel was unreadable, but right now, Sebastian knew he was forgiven. 

Ciel stayed silent, eyes blinking at their intertwined fingers. Sebastian wondered what the other boy was thinking. About their hand holding. About how he had stayed the night. About how he did not want to get up. Ciel couldn’t know, of course, that Sebastian wanted to remain buried under the fur blankets and Ciel’s warm scent. The omega was not a mind reader (it would be  _ horrifying  _ if he were, Sebastian thought). 

When Sebastian was little, there was a girl that lived across the street. Her hair was coily and black and she stood taller than him, was older. They had watched the parade go through once, had marvelled at the Queen’s long gown and the King’s fur cape, and Sebastian had unwittingly developed a crush. It wasn’t really very big of a deal, not like his mother made it out to be. But even though he tried his hardest not to pay his infatuation much attention, he found himself staring at her one day with hard concentration. Perhaps, if he stared enough and focused, he could glimpse her thoughts and know if her feelings matched his. 

It was a silly thing, but he thought of it now as he watched the shifting expressions on Ciel’s face. The boy was tragically beautiful. Sebastian flexed his fingers, reeling with the sudden urge to sketch. 

“We should get up,” Ciel said. He pulled his hand away and pushed up his arms, mouth opening into a languid yawn. He was like a cat, Sebastian thought, watching the muscles on Ciel’s body flex and move under his velvety skin. “There are things to be done, after all.” 

When Sebastian inquired, the Prince explained that his mother was hosting a street fair in the shopping district and his presence was required. Even as he said this, Ciel did not seem to be in much of a rush. He sat with the blankets pooled around his waist and stared at the murals on the wall. 

“It is almost noon,” Sebastian noted.

“Yes. I should get dressed.” Still no movement to part from his current position. Ciel bit his bottom lip and fiddled with the seams of the blanket. “You have to work, yeah?” Sebastian liked it better when Ciel was straightforward and bold, but he was rather cute when he was shy. 

“Is that your roundabout way of asking me to go with you to the fair?” Ciel’s red cheeks gave him away. Annoyed that Sebastian was teasing him, the Prince pulled their bundle of blankets to himself and stood up, leaving the alpha exposed and cold on the ground. 

“Not at all. Don’t think so highly of yourself, you stupi-” Sebastian hurriedly grabbed at the furs but underestimated his strength. He pulled so hard that Ciel came tumbling into his lap, arms flailing to keep his face from hitting the floor. 

His breath was hot on Sebastian’s neck, warm and wet over his scent gland. When Ciel leaned down and brushed his lips across Sebastian’s skin, the alpha melted, head tilted to the side to allow Ciel better access. He tried to keep his breath steady, but his body was desperate and needy. There was an omega kneeling over his lap, an omega that wore his scent, skin etched with his markings. Ciel was so close to being his that it drove Sebastian crazy. He kept his eyes closed and breathed through his mouth, fingers digging into the softness of Ciel’s waist. 

“You did that on purpose,” Ciel chided, voice low and breathless. He mouthed against Sebastian’s shoulder, lips wet with saliva. Sebastian tilted his head and presented the scent gland just below his ear, a response so natural that he didn’t think anything of it until Ciel froze then pulled away. The Prince had his forearm pressed over his pretty mouth, eyes so wide Sebastian felt suspended at sea. “Um, we should…” Ciel looked around, cheeks a deep crimson. “We should get dressed.”

 

“Are you mated to anyone?” The question slipped out while he was standing in front of his mirror, struggling with his tie. His fingers were clumsy, not like Sebastian’s, which were long and knew how to handle knots. Ciel looked away from his reflection. He was blushing again. 

“Y-yes, your highness,” the boy dressing him stuttered. He looked like Alois, if Alois had any decency. 

“Oh.” Ciel pondered for a minute, fingers still tangled in his mess of a tie. “Can you tell when he is about to start his rut?” His servant paused, stared at him with an amused expression before remembering his duties and reaching out to fix Ciel’s tie. 

“Of course, your highness.” The servant did not question Ciel’s curiosity. He righted the Prince’s crown then bowed, exiting the room. 

Ciel wanted to plop down on his bed. His head hurted and his feet already felt uncomfortable in his shoes. But then again, Sebastian was getting dressed down the hall and if Ciel hurried, he could get there before the alpha finished. 

He dashed out of his room, his heavy crown nearly falling off his head as he did so. He steadied it with one hand and used the other to push open the heavy door of a guest chamber. 

He’s breathless.    

        Sebastian, whose clothes were usually tucked nicely and neatly pressed but covered in old paint stains, stood before him in fitted black trousers, tall winter boots, and a deep blue coat to match Ciel’s tie. The painter wore gloves on his hands and a sapphire pin over his right breast pocket, to show that he was a companion of the Prince. He looked up when Ciel stepped further into the room, hands clasped behind his back because for the first time in his life, he was looking at someone more beautiful than himself.

He opened his mouth, about to tell Sebastian exactly that, but instead he frowned and said, “your pin is croaked.” It wasn’t, but Ciel reached for it and pretended to shift it a bit. 

“You’re gorgeous, your highness,” Sebastian said, gloved hand coming up to cradle Ciel’s head. The Prince, not able to help himself, sighed and nuzzled Sebastian’s palm. 

“I know. You look decent, I suppose,” he teased. Sebastian looked like he could play the part of Ciel’s favorite dessert, but the omega kept that to himself. There was no need to further inflate the alpha’s ego. 

 

Snow drifted like windswept cherry blossom petals by the time they arrived in the kingdom’s main shopping district. Lanterns were being lit, their glow casting pools of gold onto the snow blanketed streets. Shops had their doors wide open and shopkeepers poked their heads out from inside to get a peek of the Prince. Ciel was gorgeous; Sebastian had not lied. He wore his long hair in a braid draped over his right shoulder, a crown delicately perched on his head. Attached to his coat by thick gold ropes was a fur-lined cape, which dragged behind him as he walked. He held his head high and waved and smiled and stopped to shake hands or exchange kisses with the people who had lined up to see him. There was a rumour among the people, especially the poor and ill, that the Prince’s kiss was magic. 

It was rubbish, Ciel had grumbled when Sebastian had jokingly asked. The alpha watched silently as Ciel bent down to place a soft kiss on a young girl’s cheek. Afterwards, she thrusted out a basket of flowers at him and ran back to her parents with wide eyes and a grinning mouth. 

Ciel handed the basket off to one of his guards and moved on. He made stops at various stalls and shops, occasionally buying a few trinkets, always paying more than the ticketed price.  _ This _ Ciel, the princely one beloved by his people, was a stranger to Sebastian. He was confident and assertive, knew when to laugh and when to nod his head politely. There was a charm about him that Sebastian had only heard about. 

_ His _ Ciel was whiny and spoiled. He had too hot a temper and pushed at all of Sebastian’s buttons. He was more a tyrant than a crown prince. Sebastian prefered him more.  

A girl at one of the stalls waved at Sebastian, her fingers tangled with rings. She wore silver hoops in her hair and gems at the corners of her eyes. She blew him a kiss with sly lips and beckoned him over with one long, curled finger. Sebastian approached, just to be polite. Afterall, he was not the only member of Ciel’s party and the others, Lady Elizabeth and Lord Alois, were both entertaining themselves at various shops. 

The girl seemed to be selling jewelry. Each piece gleamed under the lantern lights, all different gems and stones glaring harshly up at Sebastian. He frowned at a sapphire ring and frowned even deeper when he realized he had been comparing it to Ciel’s eyes. 

“Haven’t seen you before.” It took him a few seconds to tear his eyes away from the gem and smile politely at the girl. “Are you a prince from a far off kingdom?” she teased, fingers snaking out to brush against his. 

“Far too bland to be a prince.” Sebastian whirled around and found Ciel standing behind him. The Prince had his arms crossed and his teeth bared in a tight grin. He raised an eyebrow at the pile of bracelets and rings before shooting Sebastian a scowl. “I told you to stay close to me.” 

Somewhere behind them, at a square where dancers twirled ribbons of fire, Lady Elizabeth called for Ciel’s attention. The Prince turned to wave at her, then grimaced. 

“Go on. I’ll only be a second, your highness,” Sebastian told him, throwing in the honorific at the last second. Ciel casted a glance at the stall vendor before stomping off. 

 

The juggler bowed deeply as the crowd around him whistled and hollered their approval. Elizabeth was squealing in delight, her fingers too tight around Ciel’s upper arm. He winced and tugged himself free with the excuse that they should take their seat on stage in preparation for the Queen’s speech. 

Lizzy obliged, smoothing out her rose pink dress and righting the circlet of silver on her head before sitting straight in her chair. Ciel took up the spot to her right and resisted the urge to cross his legs and sulk. Sebastian was still talking to the jewelry vendor. Ciel can make out the shape of his broad shoulders and too-tall physique hunched over a scattering of cheap gems and unpolished stones. 

He had never pegged Sebastian for that type of man, one that lost himself in false jewelry. Ciel pouted as he watched the juggler surrender the square to a magician in a demon’s mask. The girl pulled cards from her pocket and began to shuffle them. 

It wasn’t that he was jealous, Ciel told himself. It was just that Sebastian had been invited as  _ his _ companion. Ciel would be just as pissed if Lizzy or Alois snuck off to flirt with the vendors and left him to the mercy of the too-handsy crowd. 

“Amazing!” Alois whopped. He had pulled off the magician’s hat to reveal a dove nestled in her hair. The falcon flew up, wings flapping furiously, and Ciel followed it with his eyes. It dipped over his head before arching up and perching on a windowsill. A hand reached out and wrapped around its feathered body. Ciel squinted and saw that the hand was connected to a masked head. Horns sprouted from the sides and painted teeth snarled viciously from a black mouth. Down below, the magician was fixing her own mask. The crowd’s previous flourish had come to a still as they waited for the girl’s next move. 

Ciel got to his feet the same time several masked figures fell from the buildings around them, their hands busy with swords and crossbows. The guards rushed to protect the Queen. Ciel’s own guards huddled around him and tried to hustle him into one of the alleyways. Arrows were flying like snow overhead, striking royal guards and anyone unlucky enough to be in the way. The demon masks shoved their way through the crowds, weapons raised and aimed at the Queen. 

“Mother!” Ciel called out, arms stretched as if he could breached the space between them. His guards were falling around him, their swords clattering to the ground uselessly. Ciel debated whether he should pick on up. He bent. An arrow nipped his arm, causing him to falter. 

Ciel’s fingers grazed the heavy handle of royal sword the same time an arm wrapped around his torso and dragged him into darkness.       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciel was totally not jealous of Sebastian and that girl. Nope. Not at all. 
> 
> My New Year's resolution was to write more so here's to faster and more frequent updates! Please leave comments and kudos. Hearing how much you like this fic makes me love it more and thus, makes me write more of it.


	7. The Protector

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter got a bit more violent than I had originally intended...

Sebastian handed over several bills to the girl at the jewelry stall and she slid a wrapped box over the counter with a smile. She had been talking throughout the entire exchange, noting once that their kingdom’s prince  was awfully impatient tonight. Sebastian, as he usually did when people talked more than he wanted them to, politely nodded along. He tucked the small box into his pocket and turned to thank the girl when shouting caught his attention. 

The makeshift platform on which the royal family was sitting was being stormed by guards in kingdom colors and masked men in black suits. Sebastian searched the chaos for Ciel and panicked when he couldn’t find the Prince. The alpha started to run when fingers tightened around his arm. 

“You’ll be killed.” It was the girl from the stall. Her rings dug into his wrist. She jutted out her chin at the pin on Sebastian’s coat. He yanked it off and kept it in his pocket next to the box, but her hand remained on him. “Listen, you seem smart. They’re not worth your protection.” 

He did not wait for her to clarify who  _ they _ were. Did not need to. Sebastian glanced at the violence in front of him, and ran the other direction. 

 

Elizabeth Midford held in her yelp when the boy she was holding bit hard into her hand. She restrained him with one arm, the other trying to balance both of her swords. The masked assassins were still running above ground, followed by blood curdling screams. Teeth sunk into her skin again and Lizzy pulled her hand away, annoyed.

“Hold still!” she whispered harshly. “It’s just me.” Ciel struggled out of her grip and turned to glare at her. In the darkness, he looked so young and small that it pulled at her heart. 

Lizzy had trained all her life to be his protector, Ciel’s right hand, and his sword once he becomes king. She stood in front of him now, her blades streaked in blood and her dress tattered. Never had she felt so useless to him as she did then.  

“My mother… ” he started, glancing upwards at the boots marching above them. Lizzy had pulled him under one of the tunnels beneath the city, a maze intended to keep the royal family safe and hidden while traveling. It had been used mainly during the Red War, when Phantomhive house overtook the throne. That had been decades ago. She stared deeper into the tunnel where there was only darkness and the ominous sound of dripping water. She had heard that other cities had catacombs running beneath their streets. There were rumors that these walls were made of bones as well, but when Lizzy ran her fingers against their length, all she felt was the coldness and roughness of stone. 

“I don’t know the way,” she admitted, shoulders hunched. Alphas were never supposed to admit defeat. That had been a lesson drilled into her over and over again by her merciless mother, but this was Ciel, their future king. She owed him honesty. 

He stared at her as if at a lost as to how he should comfort her, then grimaced. “I suppose we can just start walking.” Lizzy opened her mouth to remind him of all the legends of people going mad in the tunnels, of criminals who had made sections of the maze their own. She kept quiet instead, realizing that reminding him would do no good. 

The darkness was unbearable, so they held hands while Ciel walked with his right palm against the stone wall. They continue for a few long minutes without coming to any turns before Ciel paused. If she hadn’t been holding his hand, she would’ve ran straight into him. 

“Fuck.” The word echoed back at them, bouncing down the tunnel as if it were a rubber ball. 

“What is it?” Lizzy asked, free hand already tight around the handle of her sword. One had been tucked into the ribbon around her waist and the other she kept in her hand just in case. 

“Do you happen to have any suppressants on you?” He was shivering, his hand wet with perspiration. Lizzy felt his fingers slipped from hers’ as he whimpered. In the darkness, she couldn’t see that he was leaning against the wall, his eyes closed even though they were already drowning in shadows. 

The scent began to roll off him in heavy waves. The onslaught of pheromones made Lizzy shudder. It wasn’t the first time she’d been unfortunate enough to be around him during his heat, but they were in a tight tunnel underground. Lizzy pressed a hand to her mouth and gritted her teeth. They were cousins; that was the only reason why his scent did not make her go into a frenzy. 

“We have to keep going, Ciel. If we find an opening… ” She wondered if the people above could smell it, Ciel’s sickly sweet pheromones. The tunnels were made to soundproof, but surely that couldn’t hold in the scent of an omega’s heat. 

“Don’t touch me,” he instructed between labored breaths. “Untie one of your hair ribbons and we’ll both hold onto that.” Lizzy did as she was told but took the lead while Ciel shuffled behind her, cursing as he walked. 

 

The entire block had been sectioned off. Royal guards stood against the barricades, their swords unsheathed. Sebastian rounded another corner in search of an opening and was forced to slip back onto the main street when he was met with more guards. 

_ Someone must have died _ , he thought, scowling as he ran. He pulled the pin from his pocket and fastened it back onto his coat as he turned onto another street. He had been running in circles. The royal carriage had left a while ago, its seats empty. Ciel must still be there. Maybe he had been injured, or worse… 

Sebastian refused to continue the thought. 

“I’m a companion of the Prince,” Sebastian said, pointing at the pin over his chest as he arrived at another barricade. The guard glared down at him behind his helmet and held out his sword. 

“Nice try. Fuck off.” 

“It’s real, look!” The sword swung to a stop at his neck, forcing Sebastian to step back. “I just need to know if the Prince is alright.” The guard refused to budge, but Sebastian was tall enough to see behind him and down to the street where the attack had taken place. 

Blood stained the path and bodies were being dragged off on wooden carts. The wounded were being treated to, which meant medics must had been rushed in. Sebastian caught sight of blond hair and held up his hand to wave. 

“Lord Trancy!” The omega looked up at him, one hand pressing a bandage against his leg, and frowned. 

“Do you know this man, my lord?” the guard asked, turning to face Alois. Sebastian gestured for him to nod, because they  _ did _ know each other, had been introduced by Ciel earlier in the day. Alois narrowed his eyes, then bluntly replied “no.” He stood and walked out of Sebastian’s view. 

The guard shoved at him, telling him to get lost while Sebastian desperately searched for another of Ciel’s friends. Lady Elizabeth would let him through; she had been friendly earlier, but he did not see her anywhere. 

“Please, just let me know if the Prince is okay,” he said, still trying to sneak glances past the guard’s shoulders. 

“I can’t tell you anything. You think you’re the only concerned one?” Sebastian was sure he was much more than just concerned. He hovered, pleading with whatever god presided over their world that Ciel would walk by completely unscathed. The guard shoved at him again and Sebastian was forced to turn away. 

He wandered for a bit, wondering if perhaps he should try his luck with another guard, when the air around him shifted and his vision temporary blurred. He paused in his tracks in front of a store window. The streets were empty now; civilians had been told to remain in their homes and lock their doors. It was a good thing that there was no one but Sebastian standing on the road because if people saw him now, they would surely flee from sight. 

Sebastian pressed his hand against his reflection. The cold glass felt like fire under his fingertips, but he was too distracted to notice. The alpha staring back at him was not unfamiliar, but he was alarming to look at.  

The first thing Sebastian noticed was that his irises were glowing an alarming red. His teeth had sharpened into fangs. Every single one of his senses was overwhelming and his head spun. Sebastian stared at his mirrored self, cursing his body’s awful timing. 

Then the scent in the air was gone and his eyes shifted back to normal. There was a slight shuffle behind him, but when he turned to look, he was alone and the streets were as empty as they had been moments before.

 

Lizzy had came to a crossroad. Well, she wasn’t quite sure what to call it, as all she could see was nothing at all and the tunnels echoed back every sound her wet boots made. All she knew was that there were suddenly more echoes, ones that spread to her left and right, which meant the tunnel had sectioned off. 

“Do you feel that?” Ciel suddenly said. The ribbon connecting them was being pulled taunt. “I smell something strange.” There was sniffling and a rustle of clothing. 

“Strange?” she quoted, not sure what he meant. 

“It smells like alphas. Like a whole room of really riled up alphas.” Lizzy sniffed the space around her and frown. The only thing she could detect was Ciel’s heat, so hot that she felt as if they had entered the core of the earth. The walls were still cool to the touch, which helped her feel not so suffocated. “It’s moving.” 

“What’s moving?” Lizzy yelled out, sword pointed out in front of her. She realized she could have stabbed Ciel and pulled on the ribbon just to make sure he was alright. 

“The scent. Can you calm down?” 

“You’re acting weird!” 

“I’m feeling weird!” He was pulling her, directing them left at a pace she struggled to keep up with. She called out to him, desperately trying to keep her grip on the ribbon, but he pushed on so she grabbed blindly at his sleeve and yanked him back. “I  _ need  _ to follow it!” he snapped at her. She knew him so well that the darkness could not hide his expression from her. 

“We could be lost down here forever,” she said, fighting back the tears gathering at her eyes. His feverish hand came up to cup her cheek and she wondered how he found her so easily. 

“I won’t let that happen. Trust me, okay?” 

It must hurt him to touch her judging by the quivering breath he let out when they broke contact. The ribbon had fallen at some point so Lizzy kept her fingers on his sleeves and he marched after whatever it was he was chasing. Lizzy squinted upwards even though there were no openings in this section and she could barely distinguish which darkness was a result of her closing her eyes and which belonged to the tunnel. After a while, she broke the silence.  

“Who do you think it is?” 

 

Sebastian was lost. He’d rarely ever stepped foot in this district, could never afford to buy from the shops here anyway, but thought he had seen enough of the streets during the carriage ride over that he could find his way back. He had been walking without direction for what felt like an hour. No. That wasn’t entirely right. His  _ feet _ had a direction even if they refused to share it with his mind. He was following something and he didn’t know what, but every time he tried to turn back his body protested. 

His rut was coming. He needed to get back home before it consumed his thoughts. He was slipping, felt it in the burn at the back of his throat and in the way his teeth ached to sink into omega flesh.  _ Ciel _ . He still worried over the little pest. The little box he had bought found its way into his hand as he walked, and he cursed it for delaying him. If he hadn’t been so fixated he might’ve been able to make it to Ciel in time. 

Thinking of the Prince made Sebastian a little less sane. 

He was in an alleyway now, situated between two dark clothing stores, their lights off. He had been following the sweet scent in the air, but when he stopped, it stayed with him. 

The ground here was strange. The concrete had given way to a metal sheet. He peered at it, felt pulled by something just beneath its-

The metal flipped over and a hand dug into the ground. The hand pulled itself up and slowly revealed an arm, a ripped lace sleeve, and finally, blond hair. 

Lady Elizabeth climbed out from under the metal sheet looking not quite like herself, and gasped at the sight of Sebastian. She was followed by Ciel, who cursed at the brightness of the late afternoon sky. 

Sebastian stood, dumbfounded and drowning under the hot waves of Ciel’s pheromones. They had been following each other, two magnets unable to part. But now, when the alpha reached out to him, Ciel shrank back with a growl. 

“Don’t,” he warned in a venomous tone. “I can’t. I can’t handle it if you touch me.” Sebastian couldn’t handle  _ not _ touching him, not when he smelled like  _ this _ and not when he could have been  _ killed _ . But the alpha kept his distance. 

He stayed away until he saw Lizzy raise her swords and the same masked figures started dripping down from buildings like spilled ink. They were armed, just as before, but there were less of them now. One dashed forward, sword clashing against Lizzy’s. Another raised a studded bat and took cautious steps. Two advanced with small knives. 

Sebastian moved to stand in front of Ciel while Lizzy shoved off her attacker. They were cornered, their backs to a tall brick wall. Sebastian had heard a lot of rumours about Elizabeth’s prodigal skills, but he doubted she could take on all five assassins at once. She was growling at them, warning them to keep their distance. Behind Sebastian, Ciel was gritting his teeth in pain. 

In the tunnels, it was too dark to notice, but now, he could see that his arm was stained with blood from where the arrow had nipped him. Sebastian noticed the same time he did.

During the time it took them to look at each other with panicked eyes, the masked figures had advanced. A hand grabbed at Sebastian and tossed him aside. Someone pulled his arms behind him and dug their boots into his skull. He could see Lizzy, who had lost one of her swords, and Ciel, who had his back pressed up against the bricks, the edge of a knife pressed to his cheek. Terrified blue eyes met Sebastian’s gaze and the alpha couldn’t hold himself back anymore. 

_ Mine _ . The voice didn’t sound like him. It was too guttural. Too savaged.  _ He’s mine _ . His thoughts became a chaos of voices all screaming at him to get to his omega, to protect. 

The alpha fought the hands holding him down, keeping him from his omega, and when those hands began to dig into his skin, Sebastian broke them from their joints. 

Lizzy’s fallen sword laid on the concrete. He picked it up and launched it through the air as if it was an arrow. The blade lodged itself in the torso of the man fighting Lizzy. She pulled her sword from his body as Sebastian twisted a head from its neck. Three down. Two were still holding Ciel, their masked faces unsure. 

Sebastian found it hard to think of anything but the boy in front of him. There was so much blood on his hands and his nerves felt like they were being electrified, but there were hands on his omega, hands that didn’t  _ belong _ . 

Ciel closed his eyes and waited. He could hear the screaming, the wet sound of blood splattering over the walls. Then it was over as quickly as it had begun and his alpha wrapped him up in his arms. 

Sebastian chanted his name in that deep, monstrous voice, over and over again until Ciel couldn’t recognize his own name. 

“It’s alright. I’m alright.” He tangled his fingers with Sebastian’s hair and hid his face in the curve of Sebastian’s neck. The alpha’s scent was calming even if nothing else about him was at the moment, and it quelled some of the pain that Ciel’s heat had brought on. 

Off a few feet away, Lizzy stood and stared at her cousin. She was more worried for his safety than she had ever been in her life. She wasn’t sure what Sebastian was, what he had turned into, but her blood ran cold as she watched him cradling her prince. Her sword was still in her hand and she approached with it raised. The point of it was inches from Sebastian’s neck when Ciel’s eyes snapped up at her. Never had he looked so frightening. 

She lowered the sword and fell to her knees.       

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this all in one sitting so if you see grammar mistakes, I'm sorry. Be gentle with me; I haven't slept in a while.


	8. The Prisoner

He woke with a startle, hand outstretched and grasping at the air. The sun was directly over him, its light burning holes in his vision. It was too hot, his body too damp, and his mouth parched. The clothes he wore scratched against his skin, making him irritated and uncomfortable. The sun swung in the air, and Ciel realized it was not a sun but a chandelier. He was in the infirmary wing of the palace.

Nurses rushed to him when they saw he was awake, their gloves hands pressing cold towels against his forehead and neck. From the overwhelming amount of calming pheromones in the air, Ciel concluded that they were all omegas. They fussed over him like mother hens, offering him food and water and rubbing their wrists against his own in an effort to soothe his heat.

They must had given him a suppressant, a bitter liquid meant to quell an omega’s heat. Usually, it only worked for a few hours, less when it came to Ciel. He could still taste the remains of it on his lips.

The nurses urged him to sit up, but when he moved, vomit rose up his throat. He swallowed it and instantly regretted the burning acidic taste on his tongue. A small spoon of liquid was pressed to his lips and he, eager to rid of the feeling in his mouth, quickly gulped down the content of the spoon. It was more of the same suppressant, but it was better than the taste of throw-up so he welcomed it.

The nurses replaced his cotton shirt with a silk robe and trousers. The material was cool against his feverish skin but smelled too strongly of soap. Fingers combed through his hair, loving and tender as only an omega could be to another omega in heat.

“That’s enough.” Ciel looked up and saw his father and mother standing by the door. Rachel was without her crown, dressed in a simple blue gown that complemented her worried eyes. She had a scratch on her left cheek but was otherwise unharmed. Vincent hadn’t been at the street fair, so that left Ciel, with his stitched up arm and bruised throat from where the attackers grabbed him, the worse of the three. The Queen rushed to her son’s side, hands cupping his cheeks as she cried about how worried she had been when the guards were not able to find him and how relieved she was when Vincent had brought him home.

The King had found them, Ciel and Lizzy, in a closed bar that they had broken into. Lady Elizabeth was asleep at one of the tables while Ciel was slumped in the arms of a demon.

That was the word Vincent used to describe Sebastian. With his blazing red eyes and mouth full of fangs, it was hard for the King to call him anything else.

He was being kept in the Observatory.

 

The Observatory, which was not really an observatory but a giant round room deep in the forest behind the palace, had very little light. Its wall mirrored a hand painted night sky, and while the constellations seemed to glow, the room was still bathed in darkness.

It was midnight when they’d brought him in, their hands rougher than he’d thought necessary. His eyes had long stopped glowing but there was still a suffocating fever worming away inside him. His rut always came in flashes at its start. It had presented its worse side in the alleyway and again when alphas bursted through the doors of the bar they had chosen to take shelter in for the night.

Ciel had screamed, jolting up from where he had been lying with Sebastian, when gloved hands gripped around his arm and tore him away. Sebastian had been scenting him, wrists pressed to the glands in Ciel’s neck to ease the pain brought forth by his heat. When they took the omega away so roughly, Sebastian’s more primal side rose to the defense. He had lashed out at the nearest guard, tore his sword away and prepared to swing it when Ciel commanded him not to, eyes so bright they almost resembled light bouncing off sapphires.

The match Sebastian was lighting flickered but didn’t die out, unlike its seven siblings all scattered around his feet. He threw the tiny flame into the fireplace, already lighting another match before the previous landed. A fire roared to life and warmth filled a section of the giant room. The heat did not do much to cure the frustration and tugging Sebastian was feeling in his core, but it was better than being submerged in darkness.

Now that there was a little light, he could look for a way out. The room was shaped like the hollowed out inside of half a globe. Its ceiling consisted of a mosaic of glass and its walls arched up around him, unclimbable. He had tried the door, which was bronze and heavy and had a complicated lock. He did not understand the purpose of this room, or what it was meant to hold.

There was a commotion outside. Sebastian glanced at the fireplace, then sunk back into the shadows, hands grabbing at whatever was closest to use as a weapon. Then the double doors swung open and light bursted into the room.

“It’s me. You can put down the telescope.” His scent messed with Sebastian’s mind, made him dizzy and caused his pants to feel impossibly tighter around the front. His hand reached out and took the telescope out of Sebastian’s fists as the doors fell shut. “Are you alright?”

Ciel was walking away. The room was large but his pheromones had taken up all the space. Hopeless, Sebastian drifted after him. The Prince’s fingers trailed along one of the constellations, two stick figures holding hands, and light filled the room.

 

If it had been any other time, Ciel would have commented on the way Sebastian looked right now, eyes wide and jaw slacked. His hair was a mess, unevenly parted, and his collar was unbuttoned. Blood stained his sleeves and his pants were rolled up at the ankle. He looked so uncharacteristically disheveled it was almost comical.

The doors to the room opened up again and a girl slipped in. She wore her hair up in a bun and was wiping her gloved hands on her apron. In one arm, she carried a basket of medical supplies. Ciel had insisted she accompanied him but had lost her in his haste.

Sebastian still had not answer his question. He stood dumbly in the center of the room, and Ciel wanted to go to him, but his body was aching and everything was starting to spin again. Even from this distance, Ciel could still feel the heat radiating off of Sebastian. Waves of alpha pheromones assaulted his senses and burned his nerves. He tentatively sat down on a chaise lounge and grimaced.

“This is Mila. She’ll tend to your wounds,” Ciel said, gesturing lazily to the nurse. She held up her hand and waved.

“My coat,” Sebastian said, snapping back from whatever place his mind went to.

“Someone’s bringing it.” Ciel held his fingers to his temple and sucked in a deep breath.

“I don’t have any wounds.” Sebastian was moving towards him, brows furrowed like he was worried. Ciel shook his head.

“Stay.” _He’s like a dog_ , the Prince thought when Sebastian halted. Ciel instructed the nurse to hand Sebastian a bottle of suppressant and to check him for any wounds. He was very grateful towards his royal guards, but they were overprotective and rougher than they needed to be sometimes.

A maid came in, set down Sebastian’s coat beside Ciel, then left. Mila was telling Sebastian when he should take the suppressant, and how often. The alpha was being agreeable, unbuttoning his shirt so that Ciel’s nurse could check for any injuries. Ciel closed his eyes, or tried to. He was bundling Sebastian’s coat in his arms, his nose pressed against the collar as inconspicuous as he could manage.

Mila was standing too close. Ciel wondered if Sebastian could feel her breath on his bare chest. She reached out and ran her fingers along a set of teeth marks on Sebastian’s shoulder and Ciel practically bolted out of his seat.

“He’s fine. You can leave.” He inserted himself between Sebastian and the nurse and glared at the indentations in the alpha’s skin. Once the doors slammed shut and it was just the two of them in the room, Ciel shoved Sebastian until he fell back on the lounge chair, startled.

The omega straddled Sebastian’s lap, teeth bared and nose scrunched up in a furious scowl. With him so close, Sebastian could breathe in nothing but Ciel. It made his cock harden and twitch. If he felt it, Ciel did not react, too busy bury his hands in Sebastian’s skin.

“Who did this?” he snarled, vicious and possessive and so dominant it almost made Sebastian forget what Ciel was usually like when they fucked.

“I don’t know what you’re ta-”

“I’m not an idiot.” He yanked at Sebastian’s hair, pulled the alpha’s head back to that his neck arched and Ciel could get a better look at the teeth marks. Sebastian grabbed Ciel’s wrist but the omega shook him off. Ciel dropped his head, pressed his nose against the mark and took in a deep breath. There was something there, a smell he couldn’t quite make out.

Sebastian called him again. The omega was too close and the suppressant Sebastian had just taken had not yet taken effect. Ciel ran the tip of his tongue over Sebastian’s collar bone, eyes darting up to catch his attention. The pink tip of Ciel’s tongue trailed a line up Sebastian’s neck, twirling around his adam’s apple before continuing along his jawline. Ciel’s fingers were busy unbuttoning their shirts, clumsily ripping buttons from their seams as he hurries to undress them both.

He grinded their clothed erections together, moaned deeply into Sebastian’s ear, then pulled on the older man’s earlobe with his teeth. Sebastian threw his head back, groaned at the way Ciel was pressing on his cock. The omega gathered up Sebastian’s wrists and held the alpha’s fingers against his lips.

There was nothing else in the world Sebastian would rather watch than the sight in front of him: Ciel with lidded eyes, wet mouth sucking on two of Sebastian’s fingers. It felt like heaven between his lips, warm and soft. Sebastian imagined his cock parting open Ciel’s little mouth, laid out on the omega’s pink tongue, cum spilling over Ciel’s candy red lips and dripping down his chin. He wanted to paint Ciel’s face with his seed, wanted to press the tip of his twitching cock against Ciel’s puckered lips and spurt cum while staring down at those blueberry colored eyes.

Then the omega bit down, white teeth clamped over the tips of Sebastian’s middle finger. The older man winced but did not pull away. This was different than the game they usually played. Ciel was different.

Perhaps it was his heat causing him to be so dogmatic. His eyes were blue fire. Sebastian cupped his face with the hand Ciel was willing to let go of and swiped his thumb under those long lashes.

“We can’t,” Sebastian said firmly. He pulls his finger from Ciel’s mouth and rests his hands on the omega’s hips instead. It hurt, _damn it hurt_ , but he pulled Ciel back a bit so that he couldn’t be tortured by Ciel’s movements.

It was fine to fuck when Ciel wasn’t in heat, but an alpha in rut and an omega in heat mating only ended up in one of two ways. Alphas were already aggressive, possessive, and selfish lovers. They were beasts who lost their human sides when buried in an omega. During their rut, it was very possible for alphas to kill their partners. It was rare, of course, but still a thing feared.

Sebastian could barely control himself, trapped by the overabundance of omega pheromones in the air. It was horrible, because he couldn’t breathe so close to Ciel, but he couldn’t breath away from him either. Logically, there should be a point in between where equilibrium is established and he could find his breath, but he had yet to discover where that point was. For now, he let himself suffocate in Ciel’s scent.

“It’ll be okay,” the omega whines, voice soft and reassuring. He was high on the way Sebastian smelled. “I trust you.” His fingers played over the bite marks on Sebastian’s skin, the results of a cat he had held for a second too long, but he wasn’t going to let Ciel in on that secret. There was something alluring about the way jealousy turned the Prince.

“I won’t be able to control myself,” Sebastian replied. He was so dizzy. The room spung and the painted stars looked like they were orbiting around him, but Ciel remained a constant, still and solid in Sebastian’s vision. “Aren’t you afraid?” he whispered. Sebastian tried to remember what Ciel had looked like earlier in the alley, when his eyes glowed red and his body did as it wanted.

“I’m not a fragile doll,” Ciel said, scowling.

“I know. You’re incredibly strong, your highness.” There was no malice behind his words. When Ciel realized, he hopped off Sebastian’s lap to settle between his knees.

“Your color?” the omega asked, fingers already working to undo Sebastian’s trousers. With fingers tangled in Ciel’s long hair, Sebastian released a shaky breath and said, “green.”

To start out, Ciel placed kisses against Sebastian’s inner thigh, gentle and agonizingly slow. He gave the alpha’s cock a shy lick, tongue dipping into the slit at the pink tip. He breathed through his nose as he took more of the cock into his mouth, careful to keep his teeth out of the way. When Ciel’s tongue flicked against the underside of his cock just right, Sebastian’s hand pressed harder on the omega’s head. He forced his cock deeper in the omega’s mouth and watched tears gather in his eyes.

Ciel pressed his nails into Sebastian’s thighs, delighted in the crescent marks that stayed when he took his hand away. Sebastian was starting to lose himself and the suppressant Ciel had taken earlier was quickly losing effect. He was so wet, slick dripping down between his thighs and pooling at his knees. Desperate and horny, he relinquished one hand to pleasure himself. Ciel moaned around Sebastian’s cock as he dipped two fingers into his hole. The digits curled inside him, nails pressing against that sweet spot that made his legs weak.

Sebastian reached down and pulled the boy back on his lap. He let Ciel rest his head on his shoulder as he worked the omega open with three fingers. His hole was tight, and usually Sebastian would go slower to spare Ciel any unnecessary pain, but Ciel’s hips were moving on their own, riding Sebastian’s fingers while little sobs escaped his lips.

He was scenting the alpha, rubbing their necks together and whimpering. The scent in the room was overwhelming. Sebastian clenched his teeth so hard his jaw ached, He wanted to tear into Ciel, claw at his skin and fuck him raw until Sebastian’s cock was all he knew. The omega was practically thrown down on the sofa, Sebastian’s rough hand around his neck.

This time, there was no color, no dirty words to be said. Sex with Ciel was sometimes a dance, a clever chess game where he allowed Sebastian partial control. But this, this was nothing but instincts, raw and savage lust. It screamed in the air around them, heavy and thick and unrelenting, and yanked on whatever threads held them together, kept them human.

Sebastian was lost by the time he entered Ciel, slid deep into his quivering hole with a hard thrust. He shoved Ciel’s legs back, out of the way, and dropped his head until their foreheads met. When Sebastian growled, Ciel answered in a stuttering gasp. His lips were parted and he was panting, eyes lidded and so dark they were almost black. Sebastian couldn’t resist kissing him.

He was breaking his own rule, but that was the furthest thing from his mind as he sucked on Ciel’s bottom lip, pulled air from his lungs.

The omega kept crying out for more, as if Sebastian had any more of himself to give. Ciel shook, sobbed as he came, cock untouched. He broke away from their kiss to muffle his scream into Sebastian’s shoulder. The alpha knew it would not be enough.

Ciel was a mess underneath him, whined everytime Sebastian’s cock pulled out from inside him and gasped so beautifully when he slammed back in. Sebastian pressed a thumb against Ciel’s nipple, swirled the pink nub with the pad of his finger. The omega’s arms were around Sebastian’s neck, pulling him impossibly closer. They were crushed against each other, head to head, lips to lips, skin to skin, and Ciel was still desperate for more of him. If Sebastian could stretch out his arms and legs and chest for the omega, he would. But he couldn’t, so he wrapped his arms around Ciel’s small frame and sucked a purple bruise over Ciel’s neck.

“ _Please, Sebastian, mark me_.”  He tilted his head back, exposed the side of his neck, which was dotted with hickeys.

“No, Ciel. I’m sorry, baby,” the alpha replied, even though it physically made him ill to deny his omega. Ciel sobbed, tears sliding down his cheeks. He looked so divine like this, hair a halo around his tortured expression.

“Please? _Make me yours, mate me_.” He repeated the demand in a dozen different languages, all broken with gasps and choked sobs. His palms were rubbing up and down Sebastian’s chest, lighting up the scent glands there. Sebastian shuddered, and squeezed his eyes shut.

On the verge of hysteria, Ciel’s hips moved on their own. His eyes rolled back as he took Sebastian’s cock, feverishly calling out for the alpha.

“I need it, Sebastian,” he said, pulling Sebastian’s face closer to his own. “Want you to bond with me so badly.”

Sebastian wanted to cry.

“You’ll hate it in the morning, darling. You’ll regret it.” The omega argued back that he wouldn’t, that he needed this more than anything else. “I _can’t_ , Ciel.” Sebastian wiped tears from his omega’s eyes. He knew his own were glowing that vicious red, could feel his fangs against his tongue.

“Don’t you love me?” Ciel asked, hiccuping. “I lov-” Sebastian kissed him hard, needed him to shut the fuck up because he was about to ruin everything. There was no holding back if Ciel said those words, and Sebastian needed to hold back. Above everything, Ciel was a prince. And Sebastian, a poor painter.

“I’m so sorry, baby boy,” he whispered into Ciel’s ears after breaking the kiss. Then he lowered his head and bit into the omega’s shoulder, right above the curve of his collarbone, nowhere near the nape of his neck. Biting there would make them mates, would bind them together for as long as they both live. Blood filled Sebastian’s mouth and he hoped the pain would temporarily distract Ciel from his impossible demand.

Sebastian leaned forward, allowed Ciel access to his shoulder, and the omega sunk his teeth in. Blood dripped from the mark, streaking down Sebastian’s chest. He paid it no mind, focusing instead on the face of the omega under him. Ciel’s cheeks were still wet with tears and Sebastian started to kiss them away.

When he came, he growled against Ciel’s lips, filled the omega with a him cum and gave him his knot. Ciel was breathing heavy, brows furrowed and fingers still tangled in Sebastian’s hair.

“Stay with me?” he asked, and Sebastian didn’t quite know what he meant, but said yes anyway.

   

        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos! I appreciate them very much and it would make me update faster ; )


	9. The Peacemaker

Sebastian dropped his head on Ciel’s shoulder, lips parted and breath unsteady. The omega was quiet in his arms, his skin soapy and wet. He had complained and cursed Sebastian out when the alpha suggested they take a bath, but now that the hot water was soothing his aching body, Ciel had relax.

The bathroom was down the hall from the Observatory, and Sebastian had been hesitant about carrying a naked Ciel in front of servants. There was something about other eyes on his omega that made Sebastian unreasonably angry. He had opened the door, prepared to tell whatever servant outside to leave, when he realized that the hall was empty and a cart of blankets, pillows, and robes awaited in the middle.

“My arms hurt,” Ciel grumbled while glaring at the bruises already prominent on his skin. He looked like he had been in a fight. A frown settled on Sebastian’s face as he assessed the omega’s purple and blue blotches, his skin a paint splattered canvas.

“I’m sorry,” Sebastian said, dragging a bar of soap up Ciel’s right leg. The Prince shivered, although the water was far from cold.

“Same,” he mumbled, reaching out to poke at a purple patch forming on Sebastian’s bicep where Ciel’s nails had dug in. “What day is it?” The question startled Sebastian, who had been busy running his soapy fingers through Ciel’s hair.

The two stared at each other for a while before realizing that neither really knew. Ciel’s heat lasted anywhere from three to five days and Sebastian’s rut, at its worse, tortured him for four. But they had both entered their respective cycles together, and when Ciel had woken up this morning, grumbling about his sticky skin, both of them had begun to feel somewhat normal.

Sebastian knew it was morning, because sunlight was painting the bathroom in a pale yellow, turning Ciel’s hair to liquid gold. It was morning, because birds were calling outside and a halo was forming over Ciel’s shadow on the cream white walls. The boy’s skin looked like butter, light dancing on his shoulders and collarbones. Water dripped off his bottom lip and his eyelashes look darker, his eyes wilder.  

Sebastian suddenly _wanted_ again, but it was different now, not as fiery, not as desperate. He wanted, but Ciel was sitting in front of him with bruises and scratch marks and wounds that will leave white scars. He forced his eyes away.

The bathtub was big, and the entire room was the size of Sebastian’s kitchen. He sighed, glad the suds and bubbles were hiding the lower part of his body. He leaned against the cool tile and felt his muscles ease. Even with his eyes closed, Sebastian knew Ciel was watching him. He held out his arms and, without a word between them, Ciel crawled in.

 

When Ciel entered his father’s throne room, Vincent was standing up from his seat, dressed in a dark blue suit and a grim expression. Vincent’s eyes landed on Ciel the moment the Prince walked in and the look in his father’s eyes made him unconsciously reach back for Sebastian’s hand. But Sebastian wasn’t there. He had to go check on his mother and then to work. They had missed three days.

The subjects surrounding Vincent bowed, and Ciel nodded at them, schooling his expression to match his father’s. There was a girl in the center of the room, and she stared at Ciel with such intensity that the Prince froze in his steps.

She was small, smaller than him, and had short black hair that framed her tiny heart shaped face. Her eyes were green, not Lizzy’s gentle persian, but a brilliant emerald that made looking away impossible. She wore a foreign gown and when she talked, her accent was heavy.

“Good afternoon, Prince Ciel.” She pronounced his name with too much pressure on the C. “I am Empress Sieglinde Sullivan.” She dipped into a low curtsy while a white haired man beside her scrambled to finish the rest of her introductions. Empress Sieglinde, first of her name, the Green Witch.

Ciel knew of her empire, had traveled through many times. It was a perpetually cloudy and cold land, filled with people who spoke like they were cursing the weather with every sentence. It was the very empire Vincent was fighting a war against. The war, which the people had taken to calling the “Black Battles”, was in its seventh year. Vincent and his advisors claimed the cause of the war was a land dispute, but Ciel knew no land was worth the amount of resources and blood his father had put in.

The girl currently standing in front of him looked far too young to be called Empress and her eyes looked as if they were assessing every detail about his appearance. Suddenly self-conscious, Ciel straightened his posture and tilted up his chin, a movement he learned from watching his father in the courts. He introduced himself, hand reaching out to take the Empress’ own.

Vincent gave no indication of why the Empress was here. Such visits from foreign rulers were planned out months in advance, and unless Ciel had been deliberately excluded from these nonexistent plannings, Sieglinde Sullivan had come to them unannounced.

She sat herself across from Ciel and stared at him, expressionless. The Queen and King were seated at the head of the table, with Ciel at their right. Pastries were being served and tea being poured, all at Sieglinde’s request. Normally, the King liked to entertain his royal quests with priceless wines and rare delicacies, but the Empress had insisted on a regular tea. She sipped at her cup now, eyes still on Ciel.

There were other members of the court here, several dukes and lords who had raced to dress themselves in golds and silvers for the visiting Empress. The fact that she was a young girl did not deter them; she was old enough to marry and even if she wasn’t, they would court her until then because she represented a crown, riches beyond their comprehension. A duke sitting to the Empress’ left waited for her to reach for the tower of cakes before her, then jutted out his own hand so that they fingers brushed together and his elbow grazed the side of her breast. She drew back, frowning, while the Duke chuckled and faked an apology.

“In my homeland, we cut off the hands of people who are not capable of controlling their own appendages,” the Empress said. The rest of the table quieted while the Duke seemed to sink in on himself.

“Perhaps we should start that tradition,” Ciel mumbled, poking at the jelly-like cake on his plate. To everyone’s surprise, the Empress laughed. She did so without seeming to care that the rest of the court was watching. Her carelessness made the edges of Ciel’s lips curl into a slight smile.

 

Nina’s shop was partially buried under the heavy snowfall, but there were still customers inside. They looked up when Sebastian entered, then turned to whisper into their partners’ ears. He frowned, tying an apron around his waist as he surveyed the shop. William, the other employee, was discussing prices with one of the customers.Sebastian avoided his glare.

William wasn’t exactly unpleasant to work with, but Sebastian would not consider him a friend. The other male was a beta who seemed to detest alphas in general. There was always some sort of tension between them, so Sebastian had learned to keep his distance, remaining only polite towards his co-worker.

The hat table was a haphazardous mess; caps and headpieces had fallen to the floor and were being stepped on by the man customers surrounding the table. Sebastian sighed, bending to snatch up fallen hats. His fingers found the brim of a dark blue top hat and his mind jumped back to an image of Ciel, seated on the display table with his cheeks all red and his lips wet from kissing.

The tightness of his pants forced Sebastian to shake the image from his head. This was _work_. He shouldn’t be fantasizing about his prince here. Once the hat display was righted, Sebastian went to dusk the few paintings that he’d allowed Nina to sell.

Sebastian painted often, mostly landscapes and still-lifes, before he met Ciel. Now, all he could ever draw, all his imagination would let him see, is the omega. Nina had offered to sell some of Sebastian’s paintings in her shop, but he had been protective of them, only handing over a few. It wasn’t as if they were in high demand, anyway. But today, as he went to the wall where his paintings usually hung, he found it barren. He stood there, jaw slacked and brows furrowed, at the near emptiness of the wall.

“This is _your_ fault, you know.” William was standing behind him, arms crossed. The beta wore a pair of rectangular framed glasses that he had to push up his nose often. “They came in here asking for your work.”

It was true. The customers had been staring and whispering about him since he’d came in. They tore him to pieces with their eyes, assessing him like he was meat at a butcher’s shop. They were doing it now, even as he stared back at them with a perplexed look.  

“Where’s Nina?” Sebastian asked. There was a customer in the far corner of the shop with one of his paintings in her hands. It was relatively small, but not enough so that she could hug it as comfortably as she seemed to be doing.  

“Don’t let it fill your head, Michaelis. Just because you have the favor of the Crowned Prince.”

 _Oh._ This was about _Ciel_. Of course. Sebastian relaxed, felt silly for having thought the world had suddenly gone mad. They weren’t buying up his paintings because they suddenly loved him. They were taking all they could to get close to the Prince, even if that meant buying paintings made by his new companion.

Because that was all they really knew about Ciel and Sebastian’s relationship; they were each other’s companions, as the pin he wore had stated that day at the fair. These nobles, with their hairs done up and their clothes made of the world’s finest fabrics, were greedy and starved for anything to do with their beloved prince.

For a second, Sebastian allowed himself to imagine a future where he stood beside Ciel, dressed in silks and gold with a heavy crown on his head. He saw them standing on a balcony, waving to the people below. But then the crowd of people became a crowd of demon masks, their hands on spears and bows.

He clenched his fist, his heart sinking when he looked over and Ciel wasn’t there.

“Sebastian?”

Nina Hopkins was peering at him from the top of the staircase leading up to his studio. She had her hair braided up today, and wore her thin glasses around her neck on a chain. Her mouth dipped into a frown at the sight of his clothes.

“For someone who’s constantly in the company of the future king, you dress like a beggar,” she said, pinching the material of his shirt with two fingers once he’d climbed up the stairs. “You know you’re welcome to the outfits in my shop.” Sebastian shook his head.

The art studio above the shop was sparse in furniture. The walls were white and the wooden floorboards had been covered with a tarp. Sebastian had left painting to dry against the window sills, and piled a stack of empty canvases in one of the corners. There was a large painting leaning against the door, a red cloth draped over it. When he went to pull of the covering, Nina stepped in.

“It’s been sold,” she said, holding up a finger when he began to argue. “Don’t worry, it’s one of the pieces that had been hanging downstairs, but the buyer hadn’t been able to pick it up yet. It’s here for safe keeping from those vultures.” Sebastian wondered if she should be talking about her customers this way but they didn’t seem to be paying her any attention.

“I can’t see it?” Sebastian asked, reaching behind Nina to peak. The scene of a city shined up at him, lit by stars in the background and a river flowing between. The painting was one of his largest ones, and one of his first. “Who bought it?” he asked. There was a distinct memory of his mother watching from her bed as he painted the stars into the sky, yellows and whites staining his clothes and her bedsheets.

Nina shrugged her shoulders. “An elderly man. He paid much higher than the price you’d set.” She held out a heavy bag of coins. When Sebastian looked inside, gold sparkled up at him.

 

There was a rebellion brewing, Vincent had told him once they were alone. They called themselves the Reapers and wore the faces of demons over their own. The royal guards had found one of their hideouts and ransacked the apartment, but came up empty. Rebellions sprung up whenever there was a war, Vincent explained. It was nothing to worry about.

He said that a lot, “nothing to worry about,” as if Ciel was still a child and not a man preparing to step into the role of king. He was almost twenty-one, would be so in a few weeks, and it frustrated him to no end when his father left him out of important meetings. Everything he knew about the kingdom’s troubles, he found out through spying and manipulating information from his father’s advisors. This was not the way a prince should be treated by his predecessor.

All this came to mind when Sieglinde Sullivan asked Ciel what made him most angry. It was a strange question to bring up during casual conversation, but she was a strange girl. He stared at her, then told her that it frustrated him when people dog-eared their books.

“You are a ruthless boy, your highness,” she replied. He had a feeling she wasn’t talking about the books.

Her anathema was feeling trapped and restricted, which was something she had endured when her mother was Empress. But her mother was dead now, and Sieglinde’s coronation had brought an end to the war and a beginning to a diplomatic relationship between the two nations.

“We’re going to be rather close, you and I,” she said, nudging Ciel’s shoulder with her own.

When Sieglinde retired to her chambers, Ciel stormed into his father’s office and demanded his attention. The Prince had spent the day in the company of the Empress, and while he had to admit that she surpassed him in intelligence and could match him in witty banter, she was not the person he saw himself beside in the future.

“I know what you’re doing,” Ciel accused his father, palms slamming on the desktop. Vincent didn’t bother to look up from his paperwork.

“Oh? What _am_ I doing? What evil deeds have I committed now?” He had taken off his crown, which surprised Ciel. He had always wondered if his father bathed and slept while wearing his crown. Vincent’s head looked odd with it missing.

“I don’t want to marry her, Father. She’s a beta, and more importantly, she’s a _girl_.” Ciel glanced down at the pile of papers on Vincent’s desk. They were letters from foreign diplomats and ministers.

“Kings and Queens do not act in their own self interest.” It was a lesson Vincent had tried to drill into Ciel since the boy could walk. He was not his own person. He did not belong to himself.

Ciel knew that, was reminded of it every time he was forced to play the part of the people’s pure and beloved prince. There was a rumour that his kiss was magic and to earn his favor was akin to being granted a wish. It was bullshit, Ciel had thought when Lizzy had told him.   

“I can earn the Empress’s favor without having to marry her,” Ciel argued. His mind already spun webs of schemes and twisted truths. “Not all alliances are forged through marriage.” The King finally raised his head, eyes landing heavy on his son’s troubled face.

“We cannot afford to lose her as an ally. There are things you do not understand-”

“Then _tell_ me,” the Prince demanded, leaning over his father’s desk to look him in the eyes. “Stop treating me as if I’m still a child.”

The desk rattled with the force of Vincent’s fist slamming down on its surface. A glass of rum clattered to the floor and scattered itself on the burgundy carpet. A million shards of glass blinked up at Ciel.

“You _are_ a child. You are _weak_ ,and I fear the day you take my crown.” When Vincent finally spoke, his voice was rough and ragged. This was not the noble King, forever composed and elegant. This was the man Ciel rarely saw, the alpha who stuck his enemies’ heads on spikes and paraded through battlefields with the grotesque spears.

Vincent stood up from his seat so that he towered over his son. “Omegas are physically weaker. Why do you think I’ve surrounded you with alphas?” Vincent asked. “For the past weeks, I’ve been watching you chase after a boy who will never be able to bring _anything_ to this kingdom. What can he contribute, Ciel? Will he paint the battle scenes, and doodle while you meet with diplomats?”

Ciel thought of Sebastian, of his fluorescent eyes and bared fangs. Then he thought of the Sebastian who brushed his hair out of his eyes with a smile so gentle the floor around him sunk away. People were not just one thing. They were complicated puzzles no one could ever put together. _He saved my life_ , Ciel wanted to argue, but so had Lizzy. _Sebastian makes me happy_ , but he knew his happiness did not matter in the grand scheme of things. Kings were not remembered for being happy, they were remembered for being great.

 

Sebastian shook the snow off his coat and climbed the palace steps two at a time. The ice made them slippery, but it was hard not to rush when Ciel was so close to being in his arms again.

Tanaka, the Prince’s personal butler, waited at the front doors for him. The older man walked with his hands behind his back, as if he was always hiding something important. When Sebastian greeted him, Tanaka merely nodded back. His white moustache had a sweeping of snow and his hair was slightly damp. He took Sebastian’s coat and left the alpha to wait in the foyer. Tanaka should’ve known better.

Sebastian followed Ciel’s scent like a dog on the hunt for his master. He rounded a corner and took in a deep breathe. They were not bonded, but warmth still spread through Sebastian’s entire body at the slightest hint of Ciel. There was a door, partially open at the end of the hallway. Voices were coming from inside and while Sebastian couldn’t make out what the voices were saying, he knew for certain that one of them belonged to his omega.

 

“I will not marry Sieglinde Sullivan.” Ciel gathered himself up, back straightened and head high. “Not until you cease with the secrets I know you keep from me.”

The door was in front of him, and his back was to Vincent. He glared at the ground, his hand gripping the doorknob so tightly that his knuckles were white. There was something in the air that made him brave, so he sucked in a deep breathe and slammed the door shut, locking it.

“Tell me everything, and I’ll do as you wish of me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos! I love reading your feedback!! : )


	10. The Philosopher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day I will give you a chapter that I've edited thoroughly. Today is not that day.

“You have  _ years _ before you are king, Ciel. A king lives for his people, and you have always been ready to live for ours.” Vincent was standing at his window, staring out at the atrium of roses below. Each petal was snow white and peppered with tiny droplets of fresh water. They were encased in a glass wall to save them from the biting cold of winter. “I don’t plan on dying anytime soon,” Vincent joked. A glass of swirling gold liquid passed from his hand to the table, where Ciel stared at it with a frown. 

“You can’t know for certain when you’ll die,” he mumbled in annoyance. It was not that he thought his father’s life was in any danger, but it was best to be prepared. He thought of the attack at the street fair, how he could have lost his life on those dirty cobblestones, surrounded by dust and moss. 

“That rebel group poses no threat. And the war is over. We’re living in an era of peace and I am healthier than ever. I have no cause for concern.” Still, Ciel worried. He looked at the wrinkled forming at the corners of Vincent’s eyes and the grey streak streaming from Vincent’ temple and  _ worried _ . “Unless,” the King started, suddenly ominous. “Unless you’re planning to overthrow me.” 

“You know that’s bullshit,” Ciel bit back, well aware that his father was joking. 

Seeing his son’s uncertainty, Vincent placed one hand on each of Ciel’s shoulders and looked at him sternly. “You are more than prepare to take my place. When that time comes, I will tell you everything you want to know. But it’s too soon now. You’ll understand when I tell you.” He pulled away and went back to stare out his window. “The Michaelis boy…”

“What about him?” Ciel immediately felt defensive, every ounce of his body ready to fight for Sebastian’s honor. It surprised him when he found his fists clenched and his jaw tight. 

“I don’t think you should get too close.” 

The history between their two families was a thing well known by every member of the kingdom and even some beyond its borders. Ciel’s twice great grandfather had seized the palace and taken the throne after a bloody battle. Most of Michaelis house, the former ruling house, was slaughtered, but a few members survived. They were hunted and driven to the edges of the border, where the land did not support life and resources were scarce. They lived in squalor and fear until Queen Claudia Phantomhive came into power and pardoned Michaelis house.  

Not that it mattered. By then, it was too late. They had lost everything; their reputation, assets, allies were all gone. Their numbers dwindled. Ciel was sure that Sebastian and his mother were the only Michaelis’s left. Part of him felt guilty, but the war was years in the past and completely out of his hands. 

“I trust him,” Ciel whispered, already knowing what his father’s response would be. 

“You are the crowned prince and an omega. Be careful who you let in your circle.” 

 

When Ciel left his father’s office, he spotted Sebastian sitting on the bottom steps of the grand staircase. The painter had yet to see him; his eyes were busy glaring at the sketchbook in his lap and his fingers were preoccupied with furiously scratching a pencil on the paper’s surface. He was drawing a girl, it seemed. She had her back to the viewer, her long, dark hair loose in soft waves and spilling over her shoulder. The Prince wondered who it was and felt jealousy rising like bile up his throat. He leaned against the banister, frowning, and waited for Sebastian to notice his presence. 

The alpha paused, then looked up with a startle. His mahogany eyes were wide and his lips were slightly parted. Whatever vile thoughts Ciel had disappeared quickly. They were replaced with scattered and panic musings of how  _ beautiful _ Sebastian was. 

“Hi,” he said, dumbly, then shook his head and nodded at the sketch. “It’s nice.” What Ciel meant was, “who is it?” 

Sebastian looked down at his lap, his cheeks a surprising pink. The Prince felt annoyed. He crossed his arms and flexed his fingers.  _ Who is it and why does she make you blush? _

“I didn’t know if you wanted me to wait for you or not?” Sebastian said, shutting the sketchbook and rising to his feet. Ciel followed his movements with his eyes, arms still folded and lips still set in a subtle frown. 

“And what if I didn’t? Would you have just sat here all day like a loyal dog?” The venom in his tone surprised them both, but Sebastian recovered quickly. 

“What happened? Did my little brat wake up on the wrong side of the bed?” He tugged on Ciel’s braid, causing the boy to wince. “Do you need a lesson on manners?” Sebastian slipped his fingers under the collar of Ciel’s shirt and pressed against the still healing wound on the omega’s shoulder. He knew all the bruises on Ciel’s skin, had memorized them all while Ciel was naked and sleeping in his arms. 

“N-Not here,” the omega breathed out. He grabbed Sebastian’s wrist with both hands and bit down on his lip to keep his whines in. Pain shot down his arm and made his cock struggle against the fabric of his pants. 

“Where do you want me?” Sebastian’s breath was hot on his ear. When had he gotten so close? Ciel’s eyes darted down the hallway, searching for the nearest room. He could hear Empress Sullivan giggling somewhere down the hall, along with his mother’s soft laughter. 

“Fuck.” His fingers curled around Sebastian’s shirt sleeve as he tugged the alpha up the stairs and to his bedroom. 

It was the safest spot, far from the noise of the rest of the palace. Ciel’s bedchambers overlooked the royal gardens, which were currently blanketed by a thin sheet of snow. Tall windows lined the walls, flooding the room with afternoon sun. His room was bare in decor and minimalist in terms of furniture. Each piece had been imported from a foreign land and cost thousands in gold coins. The bedding itself was the finest white linen and felt cool against the skin. 

“Give me a minute,” Ciel murmured and left Sebastian standing in the middle of the room. He emerged from an adjourning bathroom a few minutes later looking the same as when he had left. 

The alpha waiting in his room watched as he moved closer, deliberately slow. When Ciel was within reach, Sebastian grabbed him and threw him onto the bed. 

He pushed Ciel’s face into the heap of pillows and arranged his limbs until he was on his knees. The boy sighed, eyes already lidded. Fingers were roughly undoing the buttons of his shirt and pulling away his trousers, leaving only a thin pair of panties to cover his hard cock. 

“Oh,  _ Ciel _ .” The way Sebastian said his name made him whine in response. The roughness of a few seconds ago was gone, replaced by curiosity and pleasant surprise. Sebastian pressed the pad of two fingers against the bulge between Ciel’s legs. The white lace was soft to the touch, delicate and thin. Ciel’s cock twitched underneath and leaked precum against the material. It was such a lewd sight that Sebastian couldn’t help himself any longer. 

He placed a hand on both of Ciel’s cheeks and spread them apart, then pulled on the delicate pair of panties until they gathered in Ciel’s crack and rubbed at his sensitive hole. The boy picked his head up and gasped, fists bunching up the blanket beneath him. 

“S-Seb, wait…” he called out, arching his back so that his ass was not so close to Sebastian’s hot mouth. 

“No,” the alpha replied, dragging Ciel back to him. He licked a line of glistening saliva from Ciel’s inner thigh to middle of his lace covered hole, fingers nudging at the boy’s balls. Ciel shivered and cried out, craning his neck to get a look at Sebastian. 

Slick was staining Ciel’s panties and dripping down his thighs to pool at his rosy knees. 

“You look so perfect, darling. Did you put these on for me?” Sebastian pulled the panties taunt so that they were tight against Ciel’s cock. The material stretched around his balls, outlining them in lacy white. Ciel nodded, reaching back to grab at the alpha’s wrist. 

“Hurts,” he said, breath hitching at the end. 

“I thought you want it to hurt.” Sebastian rubbed at Ciel’s right buttcheek with his palm, then delivered a hard smack to the flesh. It reddened with an imprint of his hand while Ciel yelped and dipped forward. “Color,” the alpha demanded while tugging on Ciel’s braided hair. 

“G-green. Fuck.” Sebastian smirked and he looked so devilishly handsome that Ciel wanted to kiss him until they were both breathless. Instead, the omega arched his back and swayed his hips with a slow and cat-like smile. “You’re drooling, Michaelis. Maybe I should have added a pair of stockings, or a lace br-”

“Oh I’ll make sure you do next time.” Sebastian pushed Ciel onto his back and straddled his chest. The alpha presented his cock, full and hard in his hand. “Choke on it for me.” The swollen cock head pushed at Ciel’s lips and the omega, never one to fully submit, grazed his teeth along the length. Sebastian hissed and grabbed a fistful of Ciel’s hair, glaring. 

“Did that hurt, sir?” the boy teased, Sebastian’s thick cock pressing up against his face. He rubbed a thumb pad across the head and peppered slow kisses down the length. But Sebastian, who could only play at being patient for so long, pinched Ciel’s nose until the omega gasped desperately for air. Then he stuffed the boy’s throat until tears started to stream from those blueberry eyes. 

Ciel clawed in desperation at Sebastian’s thighs, nails leaving bright rosy lines on the alpha’s pale skin. He hated this, hated feeling like a stone handing itself over to the ocean to be smoothed out and reshaped. But when that ocean was Sebastian, careful and calm with raging waves that crashed only when he wanted them to, Ciel submitted. Ciel submitted again and again because Sebastian knew him better than he knew himself. When they were at their most primal, Sebastian  _ knew _ him. 

And when Ciel had begged to be marked and mated, Sebastian had refused, because he’d understood. He had reached that understanding before Ciel could even contemplate it.    

To be mates was to be  _ one _ , to belong entirely to each other. But a king belonged to his people, even if he had a mate. Ciel saw his parents’ strained relationship, his mother’s knowledge that she would never be her mate’s first priority, and knew what he thought Sebastian already knew. That Sebastian deserved an omega that would be his and his alone, something Ciel could never be. 

Sebastian let him go and Ciel shook his head clear. All those thoughts, painful as they were, did not belong in this moment. 

“Color, baby boy,” his alpha was saying, large warm hand tilting up his chin. “Are you okay?” His eyes were so soft and his brows were furrowed in worry. Ciel sucked in a deep breath and nodded. 

“My color’s green,” he said, taking Sebastian into his mouth again. He sucked earnestly, big blue eyes staring up at the man knelt over his chest. Ciel’s braid had come undone and now long waves were spilling over his shoulders. They gather in Sebastian’s hand as the alpha’s eyes rolled back and he let out a deep moan. 

Ciel whimpered in answer, voice an octave higher than usual. His throat hurt and his jaw ached, but he let Sebastian thrust without complaint. The older man was calling him dirty names, telling him he looked like such a whore with his lips wrapped around an alpha’s cock. The words only made Ciel harder, cock straining against the lacy white fabric of his panties.  

Fingers still tangled with the boy’s hair, Sebastian fucked hard into his mouth with a shuddering groan. Cum splashed across Ciel’s tongue and the back of his throat as the alpha’s cock twitched between his lips. 

Ciel coughed when Sebastian pulled away. With his arm covering his mouth, he watched Sebastian kneel down to mouth at his bulge. A wet tongue flicked over the thin fabric of the lace and Ciel almost spilled right there. 

He begged Sebastian to take his cock out and let him cum but the alpha simply chuckled and pushed Ciel’s legs up and out of the way. Embarrassment flooded red into his cheeks when he thought about how lewd he looked; his legs pulled back and his hole covered by see-through lace. It was barely a strip of fabric, and it was soaking wet with Ciel’s slick. The omega cried out, pheromones overwhelming all other scents in the room. 

“F-fuck me. Please, Sebastian. Need you to fill me up.” He was babbling, words slurred and interrupted by little moans and whimpers. The needy, tortured look on Ciel’s face was irresistible to Sebastian. The alpha found himself just as desperate as the boy wringing underneath him. 

With his hand, Sebastian pressed the head of his cock against Ciel’s lace-covered length. The omega’s face flushed even redder when he looked down at himself. Sebastian’s cock was bigger, thicker. It leaked precum on the lace, further dampening the panties. 

“You’re making such a mess on the bed,” Sebastian said, hand pulling the string of lace covering Ciel’s hole out of the way. The boy whimpered, his lips swollen from being bitten. He shuddered when Sebastian’s cock pressed up against his entrance, and gritted his teeth in preparation. But Sebastian didn’t press further. He leaned forward instead, body draping over Ciel’s and allowed one of the boy’s legs to dangle over his shoulder. “Show me how you want to be fucked, baby boy.” 

Ciel swallowed thickly, head already spinning from being dosed in so much alpha pheromones. His shaking hand found Sebastian’s shaft, which was still wet with his saliva. He held his breath as he pushed Sebastian into his hole and lifted his hips until he could feel Sebastian’s balls against his cheeks. Pain made him want to squeeze his eyes shut, but he didn’t because he knew Sebastian wouldn’t like that. He kept his gaze on his alpha instead, his lips parted and bleeding and his nails digging crescents into Sebastian’s skin.

“You’re so good,” the alpha praised, leaning down to lick away the red dripping down the corner of Ciel’s mouth. “My perfect little slut.” 

He pulled out, leaving Ciel empty and gaping. Just when the boy was about to protest, Sebastian slammed back inside. Air left Ciel’s lungs and his vision blacked for the briefest of seconds. He cried and wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s neck, lips desperately searching for a kiss. The alpha granted him one. 

Sebastian was going delirious with how tight Ciel felt around him, how beautiful the omega looked beneath him. He wasn’t in a rut, but he felt just as desperate and wanting. Fangs were filling his mouth. He could feel them against his tongue and lips. He met Ciel’s eyes and the omega craned his neck, showing off his untouched nape. Untouched and unbitten. Sebastian wanted it more than anything. 

But he needed Ciel to be sure, needed Ciel to  _ say  _ it, now when he was not in heat and his mind was clearer. If Ciel gave him permission, Sebastian would mark him.  _ God _ , Sebastian would mark him a million times until no other alpha can ever touch him without knowing who he belonged to. Then, Sebastian would present his own nape and let Ciel do the same. But the Prince said nothing. 

He looked like he was in pain, not a physical one that could be fixed with medicine and bandages, but one that reached deep into his core and made his insides feel like tangled threads. 

Sebastian wanted to fix it, whatever it was. He caressed Ciel’s face and kissed him until his lungs burned for air, knowing that would not be enough.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to leave comments and kudos! Send me your feedback! Follow me on Tumblr @orangeships! Tell me what your favorite chapter is so far!


	11. The Pessimist

The sound of church bells rung through the halls, echoing aimlessly as Ciel stretched and yawned. As he moved, Sebastian moved with him, arms tugging Ciel closer. The alpha was still asleep, his breathing even. He had purple bruises on his shoulders and arms, bruises Ciel didn’t even remember putting there.

Ciel buried his face in his pillows and took in a deep breath. Sebastian’s scent was on _everything_. The sheets, the pillowcases, the blanket was covered in his pheromones, in something Ciel couldn’t describe. It was an addicting scent, and it relaxed him, let him breathe a little easier. Ciel was pressing his wrists against Sebastian’s neck before he even realized what he was doing.

He knew what he couldn’t have, but he was also sure of what he wanted. And he wanted Sebastian to wake up covered in his scent. The air in the room was thick and heavy. They had spent the night together, had fallen asleep with limbs tangled together.

Ciel’s movements became desperate. He nuzzled his head against Sebastian’s, rubbed the scent glands located at the side of both of their necks until their scents were so mixed up he couldn’t tell which was his. With his eyes closed, Ciel peppered kisses against Sebastian’s jawline, his palms against Sebastian’s own. He couldn’t help himself. He purred.

And Sebastian rumbled back in response. The sound is unlike anything Ciel had ever heard. It was a deep growl almost, a croon that rose from his chest and past his unopened mouth.

“Ciel?” Sebastian was awake now. The room was still dark, the heavy curtains closed to keep the sunlight from intruding. The only source of light came from Ciel’s eyes, bluer than ever and glowing white around the edges of his irises.

 

Sebastian was fifteen when he presented as alpha, when his senses doubled in intensity and a rut made him fall to his knees in the middle of his kitchen floor. His mother had not been home. He could not remember where she had gone, strange because there were parts of that memory that were still so vivid to him even now.

There was a rug in their kitchen, pastel purple and yellow and made of some kind of woven wool. Sebastian remembered staring at it, hunched over on his knees with his hands pressed against his stomach. He had felt sick, but not the kind of sick where your head hurt and your temperature was too high. He had felt the kind of sick you felt when there was something you were missing dearly and you couldn’t remember what it was.

It was the kind of sick that made bile rise to his mouth and threaten to spill over his lips. The kind of sick where he felt all sorts of wrong and couldn’t identify why. He had cried, too weak to stand and too hurt to call for help. He had stayed there for two hours. Two hours of staring at that rug and wishing his pain away.

Their kitchen had two large windows, and one was in front of where Sebastian was kneeling. A parade was passing by. It had taken a wrong turn and ended up on Sebastian’s street. There weren’t many people due to the mistake, so Sebastian was able to see the chariots and horses clearly from where he knelt.

There was a boy on top a white horse, scowling from the sun burning his face. His cheeks were red and he was shielding his eyes with one gloved hand. And his eyes were the bluest Sebastian had ever seen. Even in the shadow casted by the brim of his cap, the boy’s eyes were brilliant. They made Sebastian’s fingers itch to paint. The boy reigned in his horse and paused, seemingly glaring right at Sebastian. There was no way he could have seen into the dark window or even known that Sebastian was there, but he stared.

And his eyes flashed a blinding white. It lasted a millisecond, so quick that Sebastian doubted its occurance.

But when the boy left, so did Sebastian’s pain.

 

This memory came rushing to him now as he stared at Ciel Phantomhive. It rushed liked ocean tides over a sandy beach and pulled away just as fast. Before Sebastian could comprehend why he was remembering this specific time in his life, the memory was gone. He hadn’t yet pierced together the details. The moment had slipped by too quickly.

Ciel was watching him, lost in his own thoughts. Sebastian wanted to ask what they were, if they had anything to do how bright his eyes were. The Prince suddenly smiled and caressed Sebastian’s cheek with his warm palm and the moment dissipated.  

“Want to get breakfast?” he asked, eyes back to their usual blue. Sebastian nodded.

 

Elizabeth Midford dipped her sabers into the river, letting the crashing water wash blood from the blades. Behind her stood a group of royal guards, their capes fluttering in the snow storm. Soon, the river would freeze and they would have to bring their swords inside to be washed.

“Go first,” she said to the guard closest to her. “Tell the King we found a group of rebels and that we took care of it.” The guard nodded, bowing before departing from the group. Elizabeth called to him before he was out of earshot. “Do it quietly! The Prince’s ball is tonight.”

She had almost forgotten about it, though she had a large hand in its planning. Her friends had joked that she would make a good queen to Ciel’s king, and she had joked along. But Elizabeth would never admit that she had thought about it. It wasn’t rare for cousins to marry, in fact, it was tradition in a lot of kingdoms. But she saw the way Ciel looked at Sebastian, and she knew that he would never look at her in the same way. Besides, she did not love him that way, either.

Snow was piling on the tips of her leather boots, which peaked out from under the skirt of her gown. She had to go home and change. Armor and a bloodstained skirt were not proper attire for a royal birthday ball. The horses were getting impatient behind her, their hooves stomping on the nearly frozen ground. Elizabeth climbed onto her own horse, fingers gripping the reigns.

“Let's go back to the palace.”  

 

Sebastian was in the middle of getting dressed when the doors burst open and a small girl stepped in. She had so much confidence in her expression and the way she carried herself that Sebastian momentarily wondered if _he_ was the one intruding.

“You’re a Michaelis,” she said, a statement made neither in accusation nor awe. Sebastian turned and looked at her, noticing her overall _foreignness_. Her black hair was cut short at her chin, a style so different from the girls Sebastian usually saw in town who wore their hair long and in soft waves. She was dressed in a gown as dark as her hair with matching gloves that ran up to her elbows.

Sebastian quickly pulled his shirt over his chest and did up the buttons. “Do I know you?” he asked, grabbing for the dark blue tie left on the table for him. Ciel had told him to get dressed but had not said why. He knew it was the Prince’s birthday (it was a national holiday, after all) but hadn’t expected to have an invitation to the ball. The public usually celebrated the Prince’s birthday in the streets, with lanterns, and vendors pushing carts of food. The palace was usually flooded with diplomats and foreign dignitaries, royalty from around the world coming to pay their respects.

Sebastian’s mother had told him a tale about a girl who snuck away to a prince’s ball and had to leave by midnight or else her magic dress and shoes would disappear, and he would know she was not the princess she was pretending to be. Sebastian stared down at his white dress shirt and the gold embellishments on the sleeves on his jacket. There were gold leaves and strings braided into his hair, which had been styled by a maid earlier in the evening. His boots reached his knees and were made from imported leather and even their soles seemed luxurious. He stared and wondered if it was right for him to go stand by Ciel’s side and pretend to be something he was not.

“I’ve studied alphas before,” said the girl in the doorway. She crossed her arms over her chest and scrutinized Sebastian with her dark green eyes. “Their scents, their pheromones, how they behave during their ruts.”

Sebastian turned and frowned at her. Who was this girl and why was she talking to him? How did she know who he was? She didn’t move to stand any closer, choosing to shout across the room instead.

“They all smell different, some more potent than others.” Sebastian did not like how her eyes drifted down his body, to the tips of his boots and up again. “But you,” she said, meeting his eyes. “You’re something _ancient_ , aren’t you?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” he replied. “Who are you?”

The door opened, then, and Lady Elizabeth’s head popped in. When she spotted the other girl, she rolled her eyes dramatically.

“Your Majesty, I asked you to wait for me at the top of the stairs,” she said, sounding ticked off. “And Sebastian, why are you taking five years to get dressed?”

The blonde pulled them out into the hallway by their wrists, her legs moving so fast that even Sebastian struggled to keep up. He wondered how she was walking so gracefully in her long gown, its skirts sweeping the floor at her feet.

“I need to check in with the guards. _Stay here_.” Sebastian was left at the bottom of the stairs while Elizabeth dragged off the black haired girl. She waved as she left, free hand gathering up her gown.

 

A princess was flirty with Ciel. _Sebastian’s_ Ciel. She had her hands on his arm, her lips too close to his ear. They laughed, and _his_ hand slipped to the small of her back. Sebastian was seething. He hadn’t been able to talk to Ciel all night, had been forced to watch the Prince dance with several girls and boys. Every single one of them had flirted with him at some point, one was even bold enough to kiss his cheek.

Sebastian’s pulse thumped in his ear as he sipped on the bitter drink he had been handed by Elizabeth. The blonde was standing nearby, politely smiling at a man that was clearly no longer sober. Sebastian wondered if he should intervene, but then remembered that this was Lady Elizabeth Midford, the most capable of the Prince’s personal guards and the one who watched over him that day they had been attacked. He knew she had knives under her dress and a few stuffed in her sleeves, and though she looked innocent and sweet in her pale pink gown, she could more than handle a drunk man.

“You haven’t asked me to dance.” Ciel was standing beside Sebastian now, lips gathered into a mock pout. Like Sebastian, and most of the people in the room, gold had been weaved through his hair. A crown sat heavy on his head and his long hair, usually in a braid, fell in waves over his shoulders. He wore a pale blue, iridescent cape that trailed behind him and gold had been dusted over his eyelids. He was beautiful, otherworldly, and Sebastian wanted nothing more than to kiss him until they were both breathless.

His scent glands flared, needing to mark the omega in front of him so that everyone in the room would know that Sebastian had already staked his claim, that this boy was _his_. Ciel noticed and pulled at his sleeves. His clothes were suddenly too tight, too rough against his skin.

“Would you like to dance, your highness?” Sebastian asked, his eyes the color of wilting roses. Ciel did not need to answer. The alpha took his hand and lead him to the dancefloor, well aware of the eyes following them.

The orchestra played a smooth melody, and Sebastian kept Ciel close. He did not know how to dance, but had been watching Ciel the entire evening. He knew how Ciel moved, and that was enough.

They were so close, the air between them hot and thick with pheromones. Ciel’s hand rested on Sebastian’s shoulder, and he seemed to be holding in his breath. He let Sebastian lead him, even though the alpha had never danced before. Pale blue fabric fluttered behind the Prince as he twirled in Sebastian’s arms, the gold in his hair twinkling under the chandeliers. Sebastian needed to tell him he was beautiful, though he was sure Ciel already knew. The moment went by too fast, and before Sebastian knew it, the song was over. Ciel pulled away from him and bowed. Sebastian copied his movements, doubting that he looked anywhere as graceful.   

“Let’s sneak out,” Ciel murmured, voice almost muffled by the music. The crowd parted to let them through.

“Wouldn’t they notice?” Sebastian asked, glancing back at the King and Queen. Vincent had Rachel in his embrace, a plate of tiny cakes in his hand. Ciel watched his parents with a small smile on his lips, then shook his head.

“I always sneak out,” he said. _That’s right_ , Sebastian thought. That was how they’d met, after all.

Ciel lead them outside into the winter night. Snow clung to his cape and hair, peppering the strands with glittering white. They were somewhere behind the palace, in a maze of empty flower beds and bronze statues. Sebastian could see the Observatory up ahead, its globe exterior bouncing off moonlight.  

“I’ve wanted to show you this since I saw your painting in Nina’s shop,” Ciel said. He stopped in front of a square building. It was giant, and made of a tinted green glass. From far away, it had been invisible. Lightbulbs flared to life when they stepped in, illuminating the numerous flowers and plants inside. Ciel closed the door behind them, and pulled shook snow from his clothes.

The greenhouse was warm, and the drastic change in temperature made blood rush to Sebastian’s cheeks. He unbuttoned his jacket before following Ciel deeper into the greenery. In the heart of building was a clearing. A white bench sat in the center, its surface lined with plush velvet.

There were so many colors, so many flowers that Sebastian had never seen before. He wanted to paint them all, then he turned and saw Ciel standing by a wall of pale pink and white lisianthuses, their layered petals almost like a rose’s. A painting hung in the middle of the flowers, one that Sebastian was more than familiar with.

“You bought my painting?” he asked, astonished. The canvas had been framed in gold and the flowers surrounding it only brought out the deep reds and oranges in the paint. When Sebastian had painted the afternoon sky burning behind the palace’s towers, he had never imagined it would be put on display in such a way. He covered his mouth with his hands, unable to take his eyes of his own work. “Thank you, Ciel,” he said, voice nearly trembling.

“I didn’t do it because of this,” the Prince replied, gesturing to the space between them. “Your work is amazing. The greenhouse is open during the spring and summer months. When people visit, they will realize what an incredible artist you are, like they should have done ages ago.”

Ciel stepped closer and Sebastian reached out to pull him to his chest. There were words he wanted to say, but they remained lodged in his throat. Instead, he expressed his gratitude in a different way. When Sebastian kissed Ciel’s jawline, the omega tilted his neck submissively. His blue eyes were lidded, his lips wet and parted.

Sebastian whispered his name again and again, fingers undoing the buttons of Ciel’s jacket and the clasps that held his cape in place. He wanted this omega more than he had ever wanted anything, ached to be inside him and to sink sharp teeth into the nape of his neck. Before long, Ciel was lying underneath him, back against the white velvet of the bench. His crown had been set aside. Sebastian pumped hard into him, forcing a gasps from those plump lips. He fucked Ciel relentlessly, eliciting lewd moans and whines from the omega’s lips.

Ciel shivered when he came, cum splattering between his and Sebastian’s stomachs. Seeing in the look on Ciel’s face sent the alpha over the edge. He finished inside of the omega, and dropped his head over Ciel’s shoulder.

Sebastian pulled the collar of Ciel’s shirt out of the way and shoved his nose against the bare skin. The Prince smelled so sweet and intoxicating that Sebastian got drunk off of it.

“Can I?” he asked, teeth already brushing against Ciel’s scent gland. He brought his head to the other side of the boy’s neck, trying to mark as much of Ciel with his smell as possible.

“N-no, Seb.” The words struggled to past his lips, but once they did, Sebastian pulled back and stared at him, confused.

“Did I hurt you? What’s wrong?” The alpha in him screamed at him to just take the boy, to tear into his flesh and worry about the consequences later. But despite his instincts, Sebastian forced himself back.

Tears were forming in Ciel’s eyes, threatening to spill down his cheeks. The last time he’d looked this wrecked, he was begging for Sebastian to bond with him. Now, he had a hand over Sebastian’s heart and was pushing the alpha away.

“We _can’t_.” Somewhere in the last few days, they had switched places. Sebastian was now the one needing to claim Ciel and be claimed by him, and Ciel was the one refusing. The Prince pulled away, grabbing a cloth from somewhere nearby and wiping himself off. He threw another one to Sebastian.

His brows were pulled together and he was gritting his teeth, but he refused to talk.

“Ciel,” Sebastian called to him. “Baby boy, come here.” Sebastian could see his fingers shook as Ciel buttoned up his shirt, but neither of them moved any closer to the other. “Please.” Ciel finally looked at him and pain in the omega’s eyes made it hard for Sebastian to breath. There was a pressure at the base of his neck and in his chest, the kind that came with heartbreak.

“We can’t,” Ciel repeated. “Because we’ll regret it.” There was a lot Sebastian did not know, a lot he was unsure of, but he knew that never in his life would he regret becoming Ciel’s mate. He started to say so, but the boy held up his hand. The movement was subtle, but Sebastian caught it. “ _I’ll_ regret it. We’re not meant to be mates. I don’t want us to be.”

Have you ever felt the ground shake beneath your feet so violently that you were sure the earth was tearing itself apart and you would be swallowed up by its burning core? Sebastian felt it now, felt it even as the ground stayed perfectly still and the greenhouse stood motionless around him.

He did not push. He couldn’t force something on the boy he loved, so he stayed silent. He reached into his pocket, trying to keep his hand from shaking, and pulled out a tiny box wrapped in silver paper. The box stayed on the bench while Sebastian stood up and fixed his clothes.

“Happy birthday, Ciel.” He pressed a kiss to the Prince’s forehead, then left.

 

 _I don’t want us to be, because I’ll ruin you_. That was what he had meant to say, but the words were already so hard to get out that they caught in his throat. Ciel stayed long after Sebastian walked away. He did not cry, but he felt so numb and so cold, as if the alpha had taken all the warmth with him. The box he left behind sat next to Ciel’s gold crown. He pocketed the box, and placed the crown on his head instead of chucking it against the ground like he wanted to.

Ciel took in a deep breath, and immediately regretted it because all he could smell was Sebastian. His jaw hurt from how hard he was gritting his teeth, and his eyes burned because he was struggling to keep back his tears. He hated himself, for being an omega, for hurting Sebastian. If he had been born an alpha, things would not be this way.

He made his way to the front of the greenhouse. The lights shut off as he exited, but the sky was still a brilliant orange. Ciel frowned. They had not spent _that_ much time together. It should only be around midnight. He turned, intending to make his way back to the ballroom, and gasped.

The palace, with its looming towers and mosaic glass windows, was on fire. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments! I would really appreciate it!


	12. The Pariah

Smoke choked the air out from his lungs, brought him to his knees in a fit. He coughed until his eyes stung and his mouth tasted like bile. He had pulled off his cape, let singed tulle pool among the flames behind him. His gloves had also been stripped off, and his crown, brilliant gold and gleaming with jewels, sat in his lap. 

He shouldn’t have ran into the palace, but his mother had not been found and his father had ran back in minutes ago, had yet to emerge. So Ciel had charged in after them, against the protests of his guards, against his own better judgement. 

Beside Ciel’s crown was his father’s own, smeared with red and soot. There was a body somewhere in the center of the burning ballroom, charred beyond recognition. But the King’s crown was lying at its fingertips, so Ciel knew. 

The King was dead. 

The first tears started to fall, slid silently down his cheek without any warning at all. Then all at once, the feeling of despair rushed at him, wrapped its warped arms around his eyes until he could feel nothing but suffering pain. 

“Ciel.” The Queen was standing at the doorway, the skirt of her gown ragged at the hem. Ashes stained her cheeks and colored her gold hair. And her face was streaked with tears. His mother’s expression woke him from his spiral, drew him to his feet. He moved closer, and she held out her hand to stop him. 

Before he could ask, black-clad figures peeled away from the shadows behind the Queen, their demon masks so fitting against the orange flames. 

Ciel’s mother was mouthing for him to run, but he stayed, stood at his tallest and most arrogant. Princes didn’t carry weapons; that was the job of royal guards, but there were pieces of broken wood and glass bottles by Ciel’s feet. 

“Who are you?” he asked, if he was the one with the upperhand, the one in control of the situation. His tone was haughty and commanding, perfectly aristocratic. The demon masks dipped into a bow, their black gloved hands over their hearts. Ciel couldn’t help but feel like he was being mocked. 

“We are Reapers,” one of them said, stepping up to stand shoulder to shoulder with the Queen. The man was tall, familiar for a reason Ciel did not know. There were knives strapped around his boots and a sword swung across his back. Ciel had seen how capable they were at the street fair, how unlikely it was for their red tipped arrows to miss their marks. “We only wish to serve you, your Majesty.” Ciel wanted to correct them.  _ Your Majesty _ was reserved for a King or Queen, but he supposed they were right. 

“You’d almost killed me,” Ciel replied, chin slightly tilting upwards. He didn’t have the height to look intimidating, but he knew how to make up for it. “And now, you’re threatening my mother’s life.” The Reapers, or whatever they called themselves, stepped back in a way that said they were offended by the accusations. The hand holding Rachel pulled away and she walked to Ciel’s side, head high. 

“We aren’t your enemies. The alphas are the ones rebelling and I bet they were the ones to set the fire,” the tallest of them said. Ciel mentally named him their leader, and thus, directed all his comments to the most meager of the group, the figure standing off to the side. 

“I find it hard to believe an entire dynamic is to blame.” Ciel stared at the offsided Reaper as he talked and saw the taller one move to get his attention. 

“Last week, an alpha at the border attacked a group of beta nurses helping with returning soldiers. There were reports of a all-alpha militant group killing omega children-”

“Once in a while, radical groups of  _ each  _ dynamic rise and try to gather power for themselves. We have already settled both incidents and delt out the proper punishments.” Ciel gritted his teeth, could feel the flames growing closer. This was no place to have a political debate.

“Tell me, your Majesty,” the same Reaper started. “Have you seen for yourself an alpha’s frenzie?” Ciel stilled, tried not to show his sudden interest. “Their eyes go phosphorescent, and their mouths fill with fangs. Do you trust those monsters around your subjects? If alphas are really the same as betas and omegas, why then, are the alphas the only ones able to turn into something so savage?” 

“That is enough. We need to leave before the flames seal off all our exits, if they haven’t already.” Rachel was tired, Ciel could see it in her eyes. But she was still queen and it showed in her tone. She took his hand, led him away from the group of demons, and down a long hallway that had yet to catch fire. 

They walked for a long time before Ciel realized he was still holding both crowns, their jewels digging into his palms. By the time they emerged from the palace and found themselves wading through heavy snow, blood had already covered Ciel’s hand. 

“Mother?” he asked, stopping in the middle of the storm. “If they are right, if there really  _ is _ something wrong with the alphas, we need to warn the people.”   

“We have to be certain, Ciel. If we blame an entire dynamic for the actions of a few, not only will we cause mass hysteria, but we would also be horribly ignorant people.” Rachel took the crowns from Ciel’s hands and set one on his head after wiping it clean with her dress. “We _ can _ be certain, however, of one thing.” The dowager Queen kissed her son’s head and fixed the collar of his coat. When she pulled away, Ciel saw that her eyes were terribly sad. “You need to rest. You are King now.”   

 

The sun was already high in the sky by the time Sebastian managed to pull himself out of bed. His head ached from the drinks he had last night after he’d left the palace. His body felt lethargic and weak. Sunlight was pooling on the floor of his little kitchen, like it had any right to be there. Everything was much too bright for the day after the boy you love sent you away. Sebastian wanted it to storm, for the weather to reflect the confusion and anger he had swirling in the pit of his stomach. 

He wonder if it would be easier if they weren’t alpha and omega, him and Ciel. If they were betas, who didn’t mate for life, would Ciel still reject him? It didn’t matter, did it? Sebastian was not royalty, had barely any money to his name. 

His sketchbook was lying on the kitchen counter, drying from the wine he had spilled on it last night. Since he rarely drank, he was surprise he had the bottle at all. It had been hidden deep in his cupboard, behind a bag of flour. And since he rarely drank, he hadn’t known if the wine was still good to drink. That also did not matter, in the end. 

Some pages of the sketchbook were stained red at the corners. The papers crinkled when Sebastian flipped them open. Ciel stared back at him, charcoal features playful and teasing. His eyes were the hardest to capture, but Sebastian did a decent enough job with this sketch. The next page was a drawing of the royal family. Wine had stained the King and Queen, but Ciel remained untouched. Sebastian stared at the page for a while, then shut the sketchbook. 

It pained him how much he missed Ciel. It hadn’t yet been twelve hours since Sebastian had last seen him, but the ache was still there. His body wanted to march up the palace steps and explain himself once more at Ciel’s feet.

Alphas were supposed to be prideful and arrogant. They took what they wanted, be it material things or omegas. To them, omegas were things to own, like jewels or sculptures. As much as Sebastian wanted Ciel, he couldn’t force the Prince to be his. He  _ wanted _ to, but imagine the omega’s reaction to being locked away and possessed as if he were a collectible.  

Sebastian looked at his tiny work desk, where dozens of sketches covered the wooden surface. They were all of Ciel. He didn’t need to look through them to know. It had been weeks since he had drawn anything else. It was always Ciel. The omega took up his creative space, became his muse so suddenly that Sebastian couldn’t even pinpoint when it had happen. 

When he’d started drawing Ciel as if the mere image of him would make the omega appear. 

When he’d started reaching over in his sleep and waiting for Ciel to crawl into his embrace. 

When he’d fallen in such hopeless and terrible love that the only way he could think to handle Ciel’s rejection was to drink expired wine. And that hadn’t even worked. 

His heart still hurt.  

It hurt a little less if he thought about what Ciel was doing now. Perhaps sitting in the library with a book in his lap and his legs resting on the table in front of him, a cup of tea by his side. If the Prince was happy, Sebastian’s heart ached a little less. 

 

The palace’s west wing was charred black, and bodies were still being recovered from the rubble. The casualty was low, only a handful out of the hundreds of guests at the ball. Still, Ciel felt heartbroken as he watched the families identify their loved ones. 

“We have to give you your own guards.” Elizabeth was standing beside him, dressed in a black gown. The veil in front of her face covered how red her eyes were. Vincent had been her uncle; she’d cried all morning. 

Ciel was seated at his father’s desk, going through the papers Vincent had left behind. His father had a report on the recent crimes, confirming the Reapers’ claims. Alphas were turning violent, bystanders claiming that they saw glowing eyes and rows of fangs. Ciel had only ever seen Sebastian display those features, and could remember how he had not felt threatened, but safe. 

“I want to talk to her,” Ciel said, pointing to one of the bystanders listed in the report. Elizabeth stared at him, pulled off the veil, and fell into the chair across from his desk. 

“You haven’t heard a single thing I said.” She rubbed at her eyes with gloved hands and sighed. “This is important, Ciel.”

“I’ll stop by the training grounds and make my pick later.” He meant it, but Elizabeth only sighed again and slouched further in her seat. There was a time when her only worries were what color gown should she wear to tea and if the curls in her hair were the suitable amount of bounciness. 

Ciel couldn’t help but feel like this was his fault. Lizzy used to be so naive and optimistic. Now she walked everywhere with at least two blades tucked under her sleeves. 

She said his name, hesitant, and he looked up to meet her eyes. Seeing the worry in them, Ciel shifted his gaze to the bookshelves behind her. She was inquiring after his mental health, again. His mother was the same, both of them drilling him with questions as to how he was doing, if he was “okay”. He didn’t know what constituted as “okay” to Lizzy and his mother, but he wasn’t it. The monarchy needed a head right now, the kingdom needed a strong king, and Ciel would be damned if he failed his father only a day after his death. 

 

One of Ciel’s advisors was rambling about the details of the fire, the King’s murderer, and the public’s reaction to the news as if Ciel hadn’t spent the last twelve hours going over every single detail himself in the quiet of his new office. He nodded politely along as they trailed after Elizabeth and the Green Witch. 

Empress Sieglinde had insisted that she had not been hurt in the fire, that the red faced and fussing man currently by her side had gotten her out at the first sign of smoke, but every so often, Ciel caught her looking at him with troubled eyes. 

He was watching snow being picked up and dragged by Elizabeth’s fur cape when a horse raced up to them, skidding to a stop just mere feet from where Ciel stood. The white horse sniffed at him, then turned away as if to say, “you’re not who I thought you were.” Ciel watched it trot away, and suddenly found himself unable to breathe. 

“Dede,” he called after it in a weak voice. The beast ignored him, tail defiantly swinging. It was his father’s horse, given to Vincent by Queen Claudia. But it was fond of Ciel, or at least, that was what the Prince had thought. 

“It must have mistaken you for your father.” Ciel turned and glared at his advisor, anger being fueled by the way the man was shaking snow off his boots and coat. 

“Perhaps you should go back to the palace. I have no need for advisors who simply read information off a sheet of paper.” Vincent would smile and nod politely before marching on. Ciel tried to do just that. Except, his polite nod was too short and his smile too wide. He gritted his teeth before trailing after the girls, silently cursing Dede and his favoritism. 

Sieglinde and Elizabeth were discussing trending hairstyles and the different fashions of their two kingdoms. Ciel didn’t know how to join that particular conversation, and had nothing to contribute, so he awkwardly followed behind next to Sieglinde’s butler, guard, or whatever the white haired man was supposed to be. 

With the sun being as annoying bright as it was, the snow was already starting to melt, leaving the ground wet and muddy. Puddles sloshed against his boots as Ciel stomp through the fields. The training grounds were far too distant from the palace, about a twenty minute walk through the woods, then another twenty minutes through the plains where the horses were kept. In the distance, Dede had paused to stare at them, his mouth full of apples being handed to him by a caretaker. Ciel tugged his cape closer to himself and scowled. 

The sound of swords clashing and heavy boots made him stall in his steps, heart beating fast in his chest. His hands turned themselves into fists, which he kept tight at his side, by the new dagger in his belt. He remembered the tunnels, the alleyway, the burning palace. There were so many things to keep him up at night now. 

“Your majesty?” The girls were staring at him. 

“I’m not king yet, Lizzy.” The coronation wasn’t until Sunday, after the coroner had examined the body in the fire to determine the former King was truly deceased. Elizabeth looked like she wanted to argue, but Ciel’s attention was already on the scene unfolding behind her. 

A girl with bright red hair and round glasses was crouching on the roof tiles of the Armory. She was knotting an arrow, the quiver on her back nearly empty. The arrow flew through the air with careful flourish before embedding itself into the red dotted head of a scarecrow 50 yards away. She leapt from the rafter and landed in a crouch by the entrance. Ciel thought it was impressive, until the girl tripped on her way inside and fell face-first into a puddle of melting snow. 

Ciel was still watching, trying to decide if he should be amused or not, when a burly blonde alpha vaulted from the roof and over their heads. He landed somewhere behind Ciel with a loud thump. Ciel swiveled around to look, perhaps to admire, the blonde man. His past self, the omega he had been before meeting Sebastian, would have never missed an opportunity to flirt with and bed such an alpha. But the current Ciel merely wanted to look. 

The blond had someone pinned to the ground, the snow and mud staining both their faces. Ciel felt his muscles tense up and relax at the same time, an impossibility, fitting for the sight before him. 

The alpha being pinned to the ground wore a snarl on his lips, his black hair wet and sticking to his face. He tugged at the hands around his neck and violently bucked his hips to dislodge the blonde on top of him. There was something so sexual about his movement that Ciel’s cheeks flushed red. He tucked his chin into the collar of his fur cape and walked over to where the two alphas were struggling with each other. 

“Sebastian. What are you doing here?” A few feet away, royal guards were running up, their faces red from the exertion. One of them pointed at Sebastian, complained about how he had ran away from them despite being told to wait in the throne room for Ciel’s return. 

“I had to see you. They told me you were okay but I had to make sure.” Sebastian’s muscles flexed under his coat as he pulled off the blonde alpha still holding on to him. Ciel couldn’t keep his eyes off the sight. “Ugh, calm down.” The blonde looked like he weight an awful lot (he was, after all, just sinew and muscles as far as Ciel could see), but Sebastian picked him off just fine. 

“It’s alright. He’s harmless,” Ciel said. Neither alpha knew who he was talking to. They glared at each other like two dogs vibing for the same bone. 

Elizabeth called for Ciel’s attention from where she was standing next to a somber looking woman. Lady Midford wore a black uniform, fur lined cape draped over one shoulder, and two rows of colorful badges neatly pinned over her left breast pocket. When Ciel approached, and he did so cautiously, she scowled at him and reached out to slick back his hair. Only, her hand hovered inches away from his face, then withdrew. 

“Your majesty,” she said, dipping into a curtsy. Her skirts pooled around her on the wet pavement, edges darkened by the snow. 

“Aunt Francis.” There was no need to correct her as he had done with Elizabeth. There was never any point in trying to argue with Francis Midford. 

“How is your mother doing?” Ciel did not want to have this conversation. He did not want to talk about how his mother had yet to leave her room, or how he had stood outside her door and heard her unstifled sobs. 

“She’s managing,” he muttered, glancing back to Sebastian. That was a mistake, because Sebastian read him so well sometimes. The alpha started forward and Ciel knew what he was about to do, so he turned his back and nodded at the red haired girl who was still sitting on the steps of the Armory. Her arrows had fallen out and were lying in a disarray around her. “I need four new guards, ones I can trust.” 

The girl was looking at him, her cheek stained with mud and her pigtails uneven. Her glasses had cracked from her fall. 

“What’s your name?” Ciel held out his hand and the girl used it to pull herself up. Without her glasses, Ciel could see that her eyes were a dazzling mixture of gold with flecks of green. She smiled, too friendly, too wide, and shook their joined hands up and down. 

“I’m Mey-rin, sir.” Francis was already protesting, firing off all the qualities this girl lacked. But Ciel liked her. He liked the blonde alpha who had tackled Sebastian, too. 

 

He sat on the steps of the throne room with his fur cape bundled in his lap. Sebastian had followed him to the training grounds, then back, in silence. Like some kind of dog. The alpha was standing in the middle of the room now, staring at Ciel as if looking for any visible wounds or bruises. Except for the marks Sebastian had put on him last night, he was untouched. 

Ciel wanted to say something, knew he should, but lacked the ability to conjure up any words. The quiet between them made both of them restless. The Prince did not know where to look. His eyes kept drifting back to Sebastian. They were traitorous things. 

“You don’t have to stay here,” Ciel finally said, at the same time Sebastian asked, “have you eaten yet?” They stared at each other, both wanting to close the distance between them. It was so far, too far. Sebastian took a step forward. 

Elizabeth bursted into the room, quickly curtsied, and handed a mountain of folders to Ciel. The papers were heavy, and when he sat them on the ground, some flew out to flutter down the steps. 

“What are these for?” he asked, struggling to keep the pile from tipping. 

“You need  _ four _ new guards. You have  _ three _ .” Elizabeth stood with her hands on her hips. “Pick the fourth.” 

He told her now was not a good time, pointedly looking in Sebastian’s direction, but the girl merely shook her head. This was important, she had said, was saying now. But no one else at the training grounds had felt right. There was the far-sighted girl, the bulky foreigner, and the thin boy who, in his excitement to meet the Prince, had ripped a steel door off its hinges. 

“I don’t have time for this-”

“I’ll choose for you.” Ciel liked that idea very much. He pushed the pile of folders at his cousin and smiled. She gathered them into her arms, walked across the room, and dropped every single one into the trash can. “Him.” At the end of her pointing finger, stood Sebastian. 

“No.” Ciel stood, scowling. That was not a good idea at all. He stood in front of his father’s throne,  _ his _ throne, and… He didn’t know what he wanted to do. Sit? No, he wasn’t king yet. 

“He’s perfect, Ciel,” Lizzy was saying. Ciel could bring up a million reasons why that notion was false. Sebastian Michaelis was not perfect. He was arrogant and condescending and his legs were too long. “I saw him in the alleyway, when you were in danger.”

Sebastian’s eyes had glowed, red like fire in the hearth, and fangs had filled his mouth, but Ciel also remembered the way he’d smelled. Like rage and wilderness and hunger. Was that what those alphas smelled like? The ones the Reapers mentioned? Did they attack to protect something as well? 

Sebastian had spilled blood and didn’t even seem fazed by it. It terrified Ciel. 

“I’ll do it,” the alpha said, brows furrowed. “I want to be by your side.” 

“Absolutely not.” Ciel spoke through gritted teeth. It hurt to have Sebastian anywhere else but next to him, but Ciel knew the dangers. He was a target, a walking red dot, and there were people out there who wanted his head. “This isn’t about what you want.” His tone was venomous. Ciel did not know if he was talking to Sebastian or to himself. 

He needed Lizzy to leave the room. She was his best friend, and the head of his guards, but he needed to discuss this with Sebastian alone. After she left, door slamming behind her, Ciel sunk down to his feet until he was kneeling at the bottom of his father’s throne. 

“I can’t put you in a position where you’d be at risk. If you got hurt because of me...” he said. His voice was breaking, so he took in a deep breath and tried to stare at anything but Sebastian. “Please don’t do this to me.” The words came out so softly that Ciel hoped they got lost in the ambient noise. They were so weak.  _ He _ was so weak. Omegas were nothing, his father had been right. A king did not kneel, did not cry.  

Sebastian’s hands cupped his face and it took all of Ciel’s strength to not lean in. How had he gotten here so fast, Ciel wondered. A second ago, he had seem so far away. 

Sebastian said his name, and Ciel wanted so badly to give in. He wanted to throw his crown into the ocean and watch it sink to the deep. He wanted a home in the countryside, his mother and father sipping tea out in the gardens. He wanted a cat, or a dog, something to keep him company when people got too troublesome. And it was cruel, but he wanted a brother. Someone older to take this burden off his shoulders. 

“Let me stay with you,” Sebastian whispered, their foreheads pressed together. “Don’t make me go.” 

And because he was weak and hurt and lonely, Ciel muttered a meek “okay.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to take so long to update. My bad, guys. Please forgive me?   
> Leave your boy a kudo and a comment! I'll update faster if you pretend you're desperate ; )


	13. The Pliable

Sebastian had no training, took orders poorly; he’d never shot an arrow in his life or learned how to properly hold a sword. He had less combat experience than the Prince he was supposed to be protecting. Ciel watched the alpha fall on his back for the fifth time in a row and sighed. 

“I told you to go easy on him, Aunt Francis.” They’d been dueling for hours. Sebastian’s clothes were damp with sweat and blood from where Francis had cut him with her saber. The corner of his lip had crusted blood, and his knuckles were raw and bruised. “Let's take a break.”  

“No. If I’m going to be your guard, I have to learn,” Sebastian said, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. The cotton hem rose over sculpted abs and glistening hips. Ciel turned away, cheeks already red. “You don’t have to stay and watch.” Sebastian was teasing him, Ciel knew it, so he refused to make eye contact. 

The Prince stood, head held high, and marched to the array of sabers and axes against the wall. Vincent’s favorite weapon was a sword, the blade made from melted gold and the handle decorated with jewels. Ciel had seen him used it many times to knight people, but he had never witnessed his father at war. Ciel’s fingers skimmed along the display, pausing at the handle of a throwing knife. It was small and light, entirely black like an onyx gem. 

There was a clatter, and when Ciel turned to look, Sebastian was pinned to the ground. His throat was at the end of Francis’ saber. The amount of alpha pheromones in the room was starting to get to Ciel, his chest was tightening, his breaths shorter. 

“I want to duel him,” Ciel said, pulling his own sword from its sheath and took his place before Sebastian. The alphas were hesitant, and Ciel’s guards pulled their faces into a grimace. 

“Don’t be silly. You’re an omega-” Francis started, earning her a glare from Ciel. 

“I’ve been using a sword since I was ten.  _ You _ taught me. Are you suggesting you’re an incompetent teacher, Aunt Francis?” Ciel did not wait for her answer, knowing that she would not give any. He turned to Sebastian, his rapier held out between them. 

Ciel knew the alpha would be reluctant, so when Sebastian looked to Francis with an almost pleading expression, Ciel stiked, knocking Sebastian’s sword from his hand and holding the blade’s point to Sebastian’s heart. 

“Your stance sucks and you’re not focus. You’re useless as a guard. Unless you prove yourself, I’d rather you just go home.” Sebastian’s reaction was enough for Ciel to know his words striked true. The alpha pulled himself to a stance mimicking Ciel’s, his knees slightly bent. He held his sword with a looser hand, allowed it to sit more comfortably in his grip. When he lunged forward, their swords clashed. 

Sebastian was stronger, bigger in size. His pheromones commanded Ciel to submit. Assertive and domineering. The omega tilted his head, bared his throat in a sign of submission. Sebastian haltered, and Ciel swept his leg out, knocking the bigger man to the ground. 

“That was dirty,” Sebastian growled, jumping to his feet. His heart was beating so fast, his senses screaming at him to forget this game and take Ciel as his. But the last time he’d offered, he’d been turned down. Nothing had changed, not for Ciel. He could see it in the omega’s steel gaze. If anything, Ciel was now more determined to keep Sebastian at an arm’s length. 

“You can’t expect everyone to play fair.” The Prince was staring at his rapier, his long hair slipping from its braid. 

“I hesitated because it was  _ you _ . I won’t have to worry about the omegas during a fight. The alphas are the dangerous ones.” Sebastian shouldn’t have said it. He realized it the moment the final word finished leaving his mouth. The sharp breathe Ciel took was enough indication. 

“I bested you  _ because  _ I’m an omega, not in spite of it. You’re going to lose a lot of battles if you think we aren’t dangerous.” His back was turned before Sebastian had time to argue. The rapier was slammed back into its sheath, and the door slammed behind Ciel. Sebastian ran after him, ignoring Francis’ advice that he should do otherwise. 

 

It was nighttime when Sebastian finally found Ciel. The Prince had skipped dinner, which was very awkward as Empress Sieglinde spent the entire meal questioning Sebastian about his ruts. Sebastian had tried his best to be cordial, but ended up excusing himself to bed early. They’d given him a room beside the Prince’s, though Sebastian had seen Ciel’s discontent with that decision earlier in the day. It was a small bedroom, sparse in furniture but with a beautiful view of the greenhouse tucked away in the forest behind the palace. 

Sebastian stood in front of Ciel’s door for almost an hour, knowing how absolutely insane he looked to the pair of guards stationed down the hall. They had not answered when Sebastian asked about Ciel’s whereabouts. 

He raised his fist for the third time, and knocked. There was a rustling and Sebastian worried he’d waken the Prince. Then silence. Sebastian could feel him, just on the other side of the doors, could feel the heat of his hand against the wooden surface. 

Ciel did not open the door. Not for what felt like minutes. Sebastian knew he was contemplating inside, arguing with himself about the best course of action, the one least likely to hurt. Part of Sebastian was telling, screaming at him to turn back. There was no use chasing after what you couldn’t have, what did not want you back. 

Finally, a second before Sebastian would have turned away, the doors to Ciel’s bedroom were thrown open. The omega stood inside, arms crossed and expression uninviting. He was angry. He had every right to be. Sebastian had insulted him, implied he was weaker. The alpha, however, couldn’t shake the thought that the omega looked very much like a pouting child right now. 

“Ciel,” Sebastian started. His previous ambivalence replaced by a need to tease the boy in front of him. 

“It’s  _ your highness _ ,” Ciel interrupted, scowling. “Get it right.” He was dressed in a white nightshirt, the first two buttons undone. The garment barely covered his rear. Sebastian closed the doors behind him, felt the guards’ eyes on him as he did so. Let them think what they want. He didn’t care. 

Ciel crawled into the unreasonably large bed in the center of the room and sat with his legs tucked under him.  _ This _ was what Sebastian cared about, the omega biting his lip and doing his best to look uninterested. 

“I’m sorry,” Sebastian said. There were a million things he was sorry about, all of them important, unchangeable. “I’m sorry I implied omegas are to be underestimated. I didn’t mean it.” Ciel was rolling his eyes. He’d plopped a silk pillow in his lap and was now fiddling with his hair. 

“Pathetic.” Sebastian’s eyes narrowed into a glare. “You practically begged me to let you stay and be my guard. I told you to prove yourself an-”

“I am learning as fast as I can. You’re the one constantly interrupting my training sessions.”

“Ahem, I was  _ talking _ .” The pillow flew at Sebastian’s head, but the alpha caught it time. He held it in front of him, gripped it so tight that his fingers burned. “There is nothing between us anymore. You are my guard, and only that. Speak to me so rudely again and I will have you hung by your underwear in the town square.” 

Sebastian seethed as quietly as he could. Maybe if he chucked the pillow hard enough, it would knock Ciel off his high horse. 

“We need to go over some boundaries,” Ciel said. He was eyeing the pillow as if he were privy to Sebastian’s thoughts. “You can’t come to my room like this. I will be King soon. There can’t be scandal going around about whether or not we’re fucking.” The omega shifted his position, eyes on anything but Sebastian’s face. His fingers were picking at the hem of his blanket. “I don’t want our past to get in the way of me finding a suitable mate.” 

 

Ciel wanted to hide under his covers. He wanted to kick Sebastian from his room. He wanted to take back what he’d just said. The words hung heavy in the air, like they didn’t belong, couldn’t settle somewhere so foreign. They were not words you tell the boy you loved. They painted hurt and anger over Sebastian’s face. 

When Ciel did look at him, he was met with Sebastian’s snarling mouth. He looked like he wanted to tear into the pillow, to tear into Ciel. Under any other circumstances, Ciel would let him. 

But goods kings did not have the privilege of being selfish. 

Ciel wanted Sebastian. He wanted him more than he wanted the crown, which terrified him to no end. 

“I agree. I suppose I should also look for my own mate,” Sebastian said. Ciel hurled another pillow at him, this one hitting true to its mark. It left Sebastian’s hair sticking up and his lips in a tight frown. 

“You liar! You said you loved me. How can you move on so quickly?” He was shouting, he was aware of how loud he being, but he did not care to lower his voice. Ciel rose to his knees, and pointed at his bedroom door while commanding Sebastian to get out. He uttered a string of curses, fed off his jealousy and frustration without realizing how close Sebastian had gotten. 

The alpha pinned Ciel to the mattress, ignoring the boy’s kicking and squirming. They were both so close that they breathed the same air, breath washing over each other’s lips. There was an ache in Ciel’s throat, and one in Sebastian’s chest. They both knew they would ache like this for eternity if either one left the other. 

Ciel thought about this, about eternity, when Sebastian kissed him. Unexpectedly. Earnestly. Wonderfully. The omega leaned into it, pushed all his pain and need and desperation into the alpha’s touch. Here was everything he’d been missing for the past two days, the most difficult days he’d ever had. 

Sebastian’s fingers were quick. They undid the buttons of his shirt, the clasp of his pants. In seconds, Sebastian had stripped naked, was now whispering pleads into Ciel’s ear. 

“Let me have you. I’ll be gentle.” 

Ciel did not want him to be. Together they were hurricanes crashing into unfortunate ships, and Ciel needed that now more than ever. He wanted to be fucked so thoroughly that the memory of the past two days would leave his mind. 

Their hands moved with such desperation that they lost track of who was who. Their legs intertwined as Ciel’s fingers coiled around his bed post and Sebastian sucked bruises up his torso. Despite Sebastian’s promise, he was not gentle. He used Ciel’s body as he wanted to, positioned the omega with his legs hooked around Sebastian’s waist and his hands above his own head. Sebastian grinned at him when he cried out, hands searching for something to grab before settling on his pillow. 

He clutched it to himself, to his face to hide how red and shakened he was. It was hard to breathe. Didn’t help when Sebastian pressed a hand on top of the pillow, smothering Ciel underneath. The omega uselessly bucked up his hip, clawed at Sebastian’s forearms. His cries were muffled under the silk, his face starting to streak with tears. 

When Sebastian removed the pillow, Ciel threw his arm over his eyes and gulped down big breathes. He looked like he’d been sobbing. 

“Your color, baby boy,” Sebastian demanded, thrusting into him hard. Ciel jolted forward, head nearly hitting the headboard. Ciel sniffled, whined when Sebastian gathered up his wrists so that he could no longer hide his face. 

“G-green.” He was so timid like this, so shy, would let Sebastian do anything to him now. “But...you scared me.” The alpha muttered a quick sorry, still grinning, and shut Ciel up with a kiss. It was sloppy, too desperate, wet. When Sebastian pulled away, saliva dripped from Ciel’s still open mouth. He stuck his tongue out, asked for more. 

What had happened to staying away from each other? To Sebastian only being a guard? Ciel did not dwell too long on it. He arched his back, felt his alpha twitch inside him, and knew he didn’t need to think about anything else right now. 

 

When they had calmed, lying together on Ciel’s sheets and coming down from their highs, Sebastian wondered if he’ll ever feel as good with anyone else. Ciel wondered if he should kick Sebastian out, or fuck all pretenses and let the alpha stay. It was what they both wanted, to sleep while touching the other. Ciel nuzzled his face in Sebastian’s chest, and sighed. His lids were already heavy. 

When he spoke, his words slurred. “You shouldn’t love me, you know.”  

“I never said I loved you,” Sebastian whispered back. His hair hung in front of his face. Ciel wanted to push it away. 

“You implied it,” Ciel said. He resigned fighting Sebastian’s hold, let the alpha wrap his arms around Ciel’s torso and sleep with their bodies pressed together. 

It was such a familiar scene. Sebastian was familiar. Sebastian was warmth. He was sun after a long winter. He was that feeling of water on your face after a brutal drought. He was home. 

And Ciel...Ciel was homesick. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and being patient between the updates! Please leave me a kudo/comment before you go <3


	14. The Partisan

The new year was coming. It crept up on them like a cat on a mouse, quiet and unforgiving. Everyone in the kingdom could feel the days cycle through with urgent pace. It was trying to leave the horrible winter behind. Find spring, which promised regrowth and color. Something beside the bitter winds and brittle ice.

The tea was cold. Everything was cold, even though he’d instructed the servants to keep every fireplace in the palace lit and under watch. A draft wafted in from the section of the palace still under repairs. The fire had burned a huge gap into the west wing. At night, the intruding wind moaned like a mournful ghost. The palace’s new songbird kept Ciel up at night. Except last night. Last night was spent in Sebastian’s company.

“Why is your face so red?” Ciel looked up, startled out of his thoughts. His shirt collar was too tight around his throat. He tugged at it with a crooked finger. “Do you have a fever?” Rachel’s hand was cold against his forehead. Cold and thin. She hadn’t been eating.

“I’m fine, Mother.” He’d been saying that a lot. The words flowed out from the part of his brain that kept already made responses to questions he did not want to answer. There were a lot of those, too.

When Ciel was ten, his father had let him sit on the King’s throne for the first time. The chair had been a million feet tall and felt like an ocean of velvet and gold to little Ciel. His legs couldn’t reach the floor and he had to picked up and let back down on his feet.

“Someday, this will be yours,” Vincent had said, arm gesturing to the contents of the throne room. He’d meant beyond that, the kingdom, the people, even the damn dust particles in the air. But Ciel had only seen the throne room, with its colossal windows and thousand year old tapestries. And the chair, of course. _The_ Chair.

“Will you still be here? To help me up?” he’d asked, tiny hand in Vincent’s calloused one. The King had not answered. He had looked out into the setting summer sun and lifted Ciel into his arms. The boy had inherited his mother’s eyes, wide and blue and heartbreaking. Vincent had prayed every night that his son had inherited his alpha status.

“Do you see how the sun has to go for the moon to come?” Vincent asked. He hadn’t wanted to say it. The words tasted bitter on his tongue.

“Sometimes, they’re both there.” Ciel hadn’t understood, had thought his father was teaching him the most simplest of astronomy, not the malediction of kings.

The throne room was two floors down from the King and Queen’s bedchambers, where Ciel and Rachel currently sat drinking tea. He hadn’t stepped foot in there since Vincent’s death. Passing. Death was a violent word. And this room, like the one below it, was a cold reminder.

Ciel kissed his mother’s cheeks, told her she looked beautiful even though her skin was too pale and her eyes were sunken, and promised her a walk in the rose gardens when it got warmer out. He told himself it was the because of the black, the heavy gown and the veil and the loss had her a shadow of the woman she used to be. But just in case, he whispered to her ladies to schedule an appointment with the doctor.

His reflection walked beside him in the snow covered windows. It was hailing again, pelting ice against his mirror self. He wondered if it would shatter the glass wall protecting the roses.

 

Sebastian tucked the letter into Tanaka’s waiting hand, then took it back and scanned it one more time for any mistakes. After he’d assured that it was perfect, as perfect as a letter detailing his daily routine at the palace could be, he sent it on its way with the head butler. Tanaka had been delivering Sebastian’s mother’s letters to him since he’d settled into his new room a couple of days ago. He didn’t trust them in the hands of the other butlers, though he didn’t know why any of them would care what he wrote to his sick mother.

He watched Tanaka disappear down the hall after promising to deliver at the earliest convenience, and headed back to the armory for more practice. A sword still felt too heavy in his hands, too awkward. He’d switched to knives, and found that his accuracy was not all bad. Princess Francis had even ushered out a compliment. She hated being called princess, and the first time Sebastian had done it (out of pure accident), she’d snipped off an inch of his hair with her saber.

She was, technically, a princess. A daughter of Queen Claudia and King Cedric, Francis would have been Queen after Vincent’s death if he had no heir to take his place. Sebastian wondered if she was bitter about losing the crown, but it was clear Francis only harbored love for her nephew.

The armory was empty, no Francis, no servants wiping already pristine blades clean. Sebastian flicked on the lamps and the room came to life. It was giant, perhaps the largest room in the palace. There was a seperate area for the royal family’s personal weapons. Former King Vincent’s sword and shield. Queen Consort Rachel’s bow and arrows.

Sebastian lingered in front of a crossbow, as black as the night sky. It had a streak of gold down the sides, like a shooting star. It was Ciel’s. There was no name plaque, but Sebastian didn’t need one to know. He’d never seen Ciel use if before, would absolutely _love_ to. There was something unbelievably hot about the dainty little Prince with a deadly weapon in his hands.

As if the mere thought of him summoned him into existence, Ciel bursted into the room. Sebastian shoved his hands into the pockets of his trousers and smiled, trying his best to seem casual. The Prince was frowning, dressed in tall riding boots and a fur cape. Snow dusted his dark hair and his nose and ears were red.

“Sebastian,” he called, “I need you.”

The alpha was ready to strip himself bare and kiss Ciel deeply right there in the armory. Tear off both their clothes and pin Ciel against the wall and fuck him until he passed out. Maybe even fuck him back to consciousness.

The omega held up his hands and shook his head fervently. “No. No no.” He grabbed his crossbow from the wall and shoveled a dozen or so arrows into a quiver. “We’re going on a trip. I need you to accompany me. Everything is packed and the carriages are waiting.” Ciel grabbed Sebastian by the wrist and hauled him out the doors. Outside, snow was piling up against the windowsills, frosting the glass into mirrors. Icicles hung dangerously fragile from the arches in the roof. A strong enough breeze could send them hurdling into someone’s skull.

Sebastian found himself glued to Ciel’s side as they made their way down the snow covered front steps of the palace. The Prince stopped to give his head butler some last minute instructions, and Sebastian took the time to survey the carriages and envoy coming with them. Ciel hadn’t bothered to give him the details, as usual, but this looked more than necessary for a trip. There was one long parade of soldiers on horses, giant swords at their side, and a smaller group of guards in triangle formation around a white carriage.

It blended in so well with the snow that Sebastian almost missed it. Inside sat a woman in black, a veil covering her face. Ciel went over to the carriage and ducked inside. A few minutes later, he emerged and the carriage took off into the woods.

 

When the road became too difficult to travel on, they pulled in for the night at a small town in the middle of a thick bundle of pines. A river ran alongside it, but was currently frozen and buried under a blanket of snow. Despite the smoke billowing from a handful of chimneys, the town was quiet save for the whistling wind. There was an inn that was fortunately empty, so the entire envoy piled in. The dismaled look on the face of the innkeeper was enough to make Sebastian chuckle.

Ciel elbowed him in the stomach and he bit down hard on his lip to muffle his laughter. He caught the eyes of a girl, the innkeeper’s daughter. She smiled shyly and looked away, cheeks red. When Sebastian turned his attention back to Ciel, the omega was fuming.

The guards took up the lobby, their swords and shields and heavy armory never once leaving their bodies, even as they laid down on makeshift beds for the night. Ciel’s new personal agents were stationed in the hallway outside his room, on rotation every other hour. Sebastian had offered to take a shift, but Ciel had grumbled and pulled him into his room.

It was small, for Ciel’s standards, and had a fireplace that forced in much needed heat. Every piece of furniture looked like it was made out of cheap wood, even the bed. Nothing looked sturdy. Sebastian did a thorough check of the room, as thorough as he could be with Ciel watching him like a hawk, and found a small crack in the window. It was a hairline fracture, but he pulled the curtains closed and tucked them so the heat wouldn’t escape.  

The Prince sat on his bed and struggled taking his boots off. “We’re on our way to the Emerald Reich,” Ciel mumbled as Sebastian kneeled at his feet. He set Ciel’s boots neatly against the wall, and came back to roll down Ciel’s wet socks. “I told Lizzy to accompany my mother to the summer palace. I should have sent you with them-”

“I’m _your_ guard.”

“I know.” Ciel shrugged off his cape and stripped until he was in only his white button up shirt. He threw his weapons at the edge of the bed. “I should have sent you where it was safe, but I’m selfish.” Sebastian sat on the bed, and Ciel climbed into his lap. “I’m keeping you with me, because I’m selfish.”

The lamplight lit him up beautifully, made him glow as if he was some heavenly body. Sebastian wanted to climb inside him and curl up in his warmth. He was the sun, and Sebastian didn’t mind being Icarus. Not when he glowed so bright.

“Because you love me,” Sebastian corrected. It wasn’t true, he knew it wasn’t true. He knew there were few things Ciel loved and he wasn’t on that list. But the Prince did not deny it, so Sebastian took it as a small victory.

He kissed Sebastian, and he tasted like chocolate and wine. “I’m not going to be a good king,” Ciel said, fingers hastily unfastening Sebastian’s coat.

“Is this what this trip is?” Sebastian halted Ciel’s hands. “Are you stalling your coronation?” He looked almost guilty, but it passed in a second as does all of Ciel’s troubled expressions. Was there someone else Ciel trusted more with his moments of weaknesses? Someone Sebastian didn’t know about?

“There’s someone I have to meet, an old friend of the family’s.” Ciel wrestled free of Sebastian’s grip and pressed kisses up the alpha’s neck. “Can we worry about my job tomorrow? I need you.”

“Do you really need me this time or are you just teasing me again?”

There was clattering in the hallway, presumably coming from the guards changing. The walls were thin; they made Sebastian paranoid. He steadied Ciel’s wandering hands and listened. Beyond the hallway outside the door, was the sound of a maid’s heels on the wooden stairs. One floor below, the armored guards were stumbling around, their swords clinking against their chainmail.

“They could hear us,” Sebastian said. There was a mirror across the bed, dirty and smeared with dust, but it reflected back Ciel’s bare shoulders where the shirt had dipped off to pool at his elbows. The omega hummed in response, hips grinding his hard-on against Sebastian’s abs.

His face was red, his lips parted and taking in little gasps. His fingers twitched in Sebastian’s hands whenever he found friction. The only thing between his cock and Sebastian’s skin was the thin material of his white shirt, and now that it was wet with precum, it was practically see through. Sebastian looked down, and bit so hard on his lip that blood pooled around his teeth. Ciel stuck out a tongue, and lapped at it, eyes sultry and dark.

“You _want_ them to hear us,” Sebastian said, finally catching on. He thought back to the innkeeper’s daughter, and the furious look on Ciel’s face. “You’re jealous?”

“You’re an idiot.” He wrapped a hand around his own cock and whined, head dropping on Sebastian’s shoulder. Jealous. _Please_. He was a prince. Would soon be a king. That girl looked like she hadn’t washed her skirt in months. Her hair had soot in it, and sure, it was golden and shining under the light, but that was nothing compared to his own hair. Sebastian didn’t like blondes anyway. “Maybe a little,” he mumbled, then prayed Sebastian hadn’t heard. He was busy staring at something behind Ciel’s back.

“You’re the one who pushed me away,” Sebastian said. There was no malice in his voice, but Ciel detected a tiny amount of bitterness. “I could be yours right now.” Ciel’s heart ached.

“Maybe we should stop…”

Sebastian put a hand on the back of his head, fingers woven into his hair, and kept him in place. “Don’t move, I’m enjoying the view.” Ciel twisted around, wanting to look at whatever it was that had Sebastian so fixated, and found himself staring at his own reflection.

“Pervert,” he scolded. Sebastian laughed, softly, barely a sound next to Ciel’s ear. The omega gasped when Sebastian’s cock rubbed against his own. Ciel’s precum coated both heads, smeared sticky on his spread thighs. Dirty strings of curses fled from his lips, and he didn’t shut up until Sebastian stuck his tongue down his mouth.

“We should’ve left the door open,” Sebastian said, tugging at Ciel’s shirt so hard that it tore apart. It fluttered to the floor, where the rest of their garments met. “Let that blond meathead in the hall see his king.” He growled, shoved Ciel’s thighs further apart all rough. His fingers dug in until Ciel cried out in pain. He’ll have bruises tomorrow. “Bet they already know what a little slut you are. Bet he’s fisting his cock right now listening-”

Sebastian halted. The arrowhead against his throat drew a thin line of red down to his collarbone, and stopped at that soft spot at the base of his neck. He hadn’t seen Ciel move, hadn’t seen him pull the arrow from the quiver leaning against the bedpost. The arrow prodded at him, and Sebastian allowed it to guide him until he was lying flat on the bed, Ciel kneeling over his torso.

“Y-you have such a foul mouth, Bash.” The omega licked his lips, used his free hand to reach back and languidly stroke Sebastian’s cock.

Sometimes Ciel surprised him; Sebastian loved those times. He had been right earlier when he’d thought the Prince would look hot with a weapon in his hand. His eyes were dark, bruised blueberries. His lips looked like they needed to be kissed.

“Fuck, I forgot how big you are.” He grimaced as he slid down on Sebastian’s cock, thighs quivering. The arrow in his hand cut into Sebastian’s skin, making the alpha hiss in pain. It broke apart in his hands, right in front of Ciel’s wide eyes. “That was made out of-”

“Shut up.” He twisted, pinned Ciel back down on the mattress, which creaked and groaned under their combined weight. Sebastian could hear someone in the hall cough.

Ciel hooked his legs around Sebastian’s waist, and grabbed onto the headboard. “They can hear us,” he whined, brows furrowed. He didn’t look like he actually cared, not with the way he was gyrating his hips. “I think it’s Bard’s shift. Mhmm, I hope you’re right. Hope he’s rubbing his dick thinking of me on yours.”

 _Wicked, devilish little thing._ Sebastian threw his fur cape on Ciel’s head, and bundled it over the boy’s mouth. His eyes and nose peaked out underneath, and he parted his lips to bite on Sebastian’s fingers through the furs. God, he was such a tease. Sebastian loved him for it.

Sometimes he wondered maybe if he stayed away, he wouldn’t be so obsessed, so in love. Maybe if he focused on his job, or fucked someone else. _Idiot_. Who else looked this fucking good, knew him this fucking well? Who was going to push him to the edge of a cliff only to hold his hand when he fell? There was no quitting Ciel Phantomhive. Sebastian wondered how all those alphas he threw away felt. What poor lives they must lived, to be disregarded by the most divine omega in all the kingdoms. To touch heaven once and be cast from it forever.

Maybe this wasn’t love. Love shouldn’t hurt this much.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took more than a month! I hope you all enjoyed it! I'd appreciate the hell out of it if you left a kudo/comment!


	15. The Prophet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for taking so long with this chapter, I've been busy with college :( If you have any asks, send them to my tumblr @chaotic-orangegod

When Sebastian left Ciel’s bedroom, belt undone and shirt barely over his torso, the sun was just peeling over the horizon. It draped honey light over the hills of snow and the white roofs of little village houses. Sebastian had a map in his bag, taken out of the library some time ago. If he had his directions right, they were at the border separating Ciel’s kingdom from Siegline’s. The two lands had been engaged in war for years, waged by Vincent over some border dispute. The war was over, died with Siegline’s mother, but that didn’t mean traveling into former enemy territory was going to be safe. 

The guards downstairs were taking their breakfast, armor clinking together as they shoveled eggs and bread into their mouths. Sebastian hurriedly fixed his clothing, and warped his fur cap over his shoulders. He grabbed three plates of eggs and bread, and two mugs of hot cocoa, provided to him by a flustered girl in a sooty apron, and climbed back upstairs. The food threatened to tumble out of his arms as he nudged Ciel’s door open with foot, but he righted the plates and set them on the little coffee table. 

Ciel was a pain to wake. He whined, stretched out thin limbs and cursed when Sebastian pulled the curtains from the window. When he finally sat up, blanket pooled at his waist, he was rubbing his eyes and pouting. The first thing he did was pull his hair into a ponytail. The second, the one that made Sebastian’s heart leap out of his chest and onto the floor, was hold out his hands and asked the alpha for a kiss. 

He said it with one word, then bit his lips as if afraid Sebastian might reject him. It was the sleep, Sebastian told himself. Nothing more. He knelt on the bed, and touched his lips to Ciel’s. The omega was warmer than summer. And when Sebastian touched him, he burned. 

Ciel pulled him in, closed his eyes and opened his mouth, held Sebastian’s wrists tight with thin fingers. He kissed Sebastian until they were both breathless. Until their lungs burned. Ciel pulled away first, left Sebastian with his eyes still closed and his mouth still parted. 

“Breakfast?” the omega asked, climbing out of bed. The sheets fell from him, left him naked under the glow of the sun through the windows. He eased the door closed and took a fork into his hand. “Who’s joining us?” he asked, staring at the three plates. 

“Two for you.” Sebastian cleared his throat and took up space on the couch, leaving a little room between him and Ciel. “You never told me why we’re traveling.” Sebastian had never been this close to the border before. The air was different here. Colder. 

“Sieglinde wanted to go home. And I need to talk to an old family friend.” Ciel ate his breakfast slowly, wrinkling his nose at the taste of the bread. It was tougher than he was used to, stale, and not warm. 

There was a room down the hall guarded by servants and a horde of soldiers. That was probably where the Empress was staying. 

“We should go back on the road soon,” Ciel said, leaving his food uneaten. He stood, began pulling on his clothes. Sebastian watched him, wanted to be the one helping Ciel pull on his shirt and lace up his boots. But he stayed silent, gathering his own things and cleaning up their plates. The hot cocoa was the only thing Ciel finished.  

 

While the guards packed up the carriages and Ciel thanked the innkeeper, Sebastian helped Sieglinde’s butler with her belongings. The older man, Sebastian assumed he was older due to all the white hair, was grumpy and homesick. He complained in a gruff accent and called for his charge to hurry. The Empress stood with her arms folded behind Sebastian. Her dress had already gathered snow on its hem. 

Seeing the way she shivered, Sebastian held out a gloved hand and offered to help her into her carriage. She stared at his fingers as if he’d suddenly grown tentacles, lips pursed and brows furrowed. 

“What is it, your majesty?” he asked, doing his best to maintain his smile. He hadn’t forgotten what she’d said to him in the hallway before Ciel’s party. 

“How much for a sample of your blood?” Sebastian retracted his hand. 

“I’m sorry?” he asked, though he wasn’t entirely sure if he wanted her to clarify the horrific thing she’d just said. The girl stared at him with her dark green eyes that reflected back the forest behind them, and asked again in her thick accent. 

“Your blood. How much?” She spoke slowly, as if that made it any easier for him to understand. He grimaced, not getting the joke, and snuck a glance over at Ciel. The innkeeper’s daughter was apparently smittened with the Prince. She was fawning over the gold circlet around his head. Sebastian looked away when she shoved a small parcel into Ciel’s hands. “Just a small vial, I think. Two thousand?” The Empress was poking at Sebastian. He looked over at her butler, seeking help, but the wolfish man was still struggling with Sieglinde’s luggage.    

“I’m not selling you a vial of my blood, your majesty.” He started to inch away, but she reached out, fingers grasping his arm. 

“Something’s  _ coming _ ,” she hissed, throwing a glance toward Ciel. “I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important, and you… You’re important, whether you know it or not. He’s going to make history, of course. As will I. We’re rulers. But you, you’re going to part of it too.” She let him go, did not explain herself any further, and clumsily made her way into her carriage unaccompanied. 

Sebastian stood for a long moment, contemplating the girl’s words. Her accent had been rough, but he hadn’t missed a single thing she’d said. Something was coming. Sebastian couldn’t feel that any deeper even if it was inked on his bones. 

He tapped his boots together to clear them of snow, and climbed into Ciel’s carriage. The boy was fiddling with something shiny, which he quickly stowed away the second he noticed Sebastian. His cheeks were red from the cold, or from being watched by the alpha, and his long hair was wet with snow. 

He kept his eyes on the road while they traveled, gloved hands fists by his side. Sebastian could never correctly guess what the Prince was thinking. Ciel was a puzzle that Sebastian had never managed to work out. He would figure out a corner, a small piece, and the maze would shift and he would have to start over again. 

“Empress Sieglinde warned me danger is approaching, but she was rather vague.” Successfully capturing the Prince’s attention, Sebastian launched into a retelling of what had occurred between him and the Green Witch. Once he finished, Ciel turned back to the window and the winter white road. 

“My father mentioned she had a talent, but never stated what it was. Maybe she could see the future.” It was partially a joke, but Ciel said it bitterly. Whatever Sieglinde saw coming, it couldn’t be worse than what he was suspecting. 

“She asked for a vial of my blood.” Sebastian hadn’t expected for Ciel to laugh, but he did. 

“They call her the Green Witch for a reason.” The omega fidgeted with the furs of his cape, knitted his fingers into the long white strands and curl his hand into a fist. There was a downcast look in his eyes that told Sebastian he was not in a good mood, despite having been in a fine mood that morning. Between leaving the inn and getting into the carriage, something had gone down to upset Ciel. 

Sebastian didn’t know if he should pry, if that was something Ciel expected (or even wanted) from him. He had never been so uncertain of where he stood, where  _ they _ stood in terms of relationship. Sebastian was his guard, the alpha he slept with when he was lonely. They were not roles Sebastian found himself content with. He looked at Ciel, and he wanted more. Of course he wanted more. 

The Prince was beautiful, resplendent. He was the way the sun looked dipping behind the ocean’s horizon. He was the night sky after the clouds had parted ways to show off the stars. Sebastian wanted to sketch. He wished he’d brought along his papers and pencil. 

Ciel was sitting right in front of him now, a perfectly still subject. Sebastian drew him in his mind, plotted out all the lines of Ciel Phantomhive. The long strands of hair in waves over his shoulder. Light sneaking a prism over his cheekbones. The wetness of his lips. His dark lashes. And those eyes. Sebastian would could lose himself entirely in those eyes. 

The rough terrain made the carriage rattle, but Sebastian felt the quaking in his core, where his heart and lungs and all the other important organs were. He bit his cheek and felt the blood warm his mouth, then tore his gaze away. Outside, snow painted the forest white. It burdened the trees, made the branches slouch with its heaviness. 

“Hey,” Ciel called, slipping off a leather glove with his teeth. His eyes were dark, narrowed, and he wore the most wicked grin. Sebastian’s fingers closed around the fabric of his own coat, clutched the fur like he was clutching a liferack. “Ever fucked in a carriage?”  

“I can’t say I have, your highness.” The Prince’s gloves fell onto the floor and when Sebastian bent to pick them up, he wrapped fingers around Sebastian’s collar and pulled the alpha’s head into his lap. Thighs spread, soles of knee-high leather boots pressing against Sebastian’s crotch. 

The alpha growled low, sent a shiver up Ciel’s chest to his shoulders. He giggled, fisted Sebastian’s hair. 

“Last time I did, I almost blacked out from how hard he was fucking me.” The Prince licked his lips, unclipped the fur cape around his shoulders, and let that drop as well onto the carriage floor. “High born alphas, despite their utterly boring personalities, are mostly  _ gifted _ in bed.” Ciel grinded his boot between Sebastian’s thighs, wetting the fabric of his pants with snow. “Not all of them, of course. But I know how to choose.” Sebastian’s cheeks were red, but his expression dangerous. Ciel ran a finger down Sebastian’s face, corner of eye to corner of lips. “Don’t I, Bash?” 

Teeth sharp as fangs closed around Ciel’s finger, bit at the first joint right above his nail. The omega kept his composure, and pushed his finger deeper into Sebastian’s mouth. The alpha tipped his head back, eyes the color of red wine. 

“Your ancestors are writhing in their graves at your betrayal, you know. A Michaelis on his knees before a Phantomhive. And you’re so obedient, aren’t you? My guard dog, always so ready to kneel before his prince.” Sebastian’s hand clasped around Ciel’s neck, and shoved the boy’s head against the wall of the carriage so hard that stars swirled in his vision. 

“You are a king,” the alpha corrected. “And I am a mere servant. What else am I to do but kneel before you?” Ciel’s breath was shaky as he stared down at Sebastian’s grin. The alpha unbuttoned Ciel’s pants, catching a glimpse of the boy’s eyes in his peripheral vision.  

“Not king yet,” Ciel muttered, tugging on Sebastian's hair. He gasped when a hot mouth enveloped his hardening cock, hands pushing Sebastian’s head further down on his length. The alpha choked, dug his nails into Ciel’s thighs. “Fuck, that feels nice,” Ciel whispered, throwing his head back. He wondered if the coachman could hear. Boy, would that be something. Maybe he had a thing for exhibitionism. Or maybe he just had a thing for jealous Sebastian. 

The carriage’s rattling made it hard for Sebastian to keep his teeth entirely out of the way, but Ciel didn’t mind much when he felt fangs brush along his cock. What was pleasure, after all, without a bit of pain? He was wet; his hole lubing itself in anticipation of alpha cock. His thighs quivered. Sebastian noticed, continued being a tease and sucking lazily at the tip. 

“Enough,” Ciel growled, using the sharp heel of his boot to shove Sebastian away. The alpha’s eyes glinted ruby as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. “I want to ride you.” Sebastian took his seat, fingers quickly undoing the buttons on his own pants, before giving his cock a few quick pumps. It had been hard for a while, ached while he’d sucked Ciel. 

“Come here.” His voice was rough, gravel in the storm. He gripped Ciel’s wrists purple, and bit into the omega’s slender arm. The entire carriage smelled like sex, heavy pheromones making it entirely too easy to get drunk. Sebastian didn’t feel like thinking much. He moved before comprehending his own actions, dragged nails down Ciel’s skin, exposed by the clothes barely keeping him modest. Blood pooled from bite wounds and scratch marks, and Sebastian licked them up, kept Ciel’s pain at bay with his tongue. 

The omega didn’t need much coaxing to slide himself down Sebastian’s cock, bitten lips red and bruised and eyes all too hazy. He looked like he was in heaven. Sebastian certainly was. 

Ciel touched their foreheads together, grin devilish under the light seeping in from the window. “Tell me you hate me, Sebastian. That’s the only way either of us can go on.” His touch was fire, and his hair was a mess of midnight. Spilled in waves down his back and over Sebastian’s fingers. 

“I can’t lie to you,” Sebastian told him before pulling him in for a kiss. The look on his face was devastating, and Sebastian didn’t want to think about that kind of pain right now. He growled when Ciel slammed down hard on his cock. Tears were gathering at the omega’s eyes. 

“I’m going to ruin you, aren’t I?” he asked, fingers caressing Sebastian’s face. “I know it.” Sebastian turned his head, kissed Ciel’s palm, and breathed in the omega’s intoxicating scent. It was a scent that tore him apart at the same time that it put him together. He couldn’t live without it. 

He wiped away Ciel’s tears, pulled the omega impossibly closer, and said, “I don’t care.” 

 

Sieglinde Sullivan sat in a carriage with Wolfram Gelzer, her personal butler. She had a book open on her lap, even though the rough way the carriage was bouncing on the road made reading a chore. It was an old book, one her librarians had fussed over when she’d insisted on bringing it with her on her trip to see Vincent. She’d kept great watch over the book, made sure to keep it away from the harsh touch of the winter winds.  

The pages were old, smelled like her library back home. Sieglinde had removed her gloves and tucked them neatly away in the pockets of her winter cloak. Her skirts had been traded for a pair of leather pants and boots, easier for treading through snow. Although her butler didn’t like the change of clothing much, as expressed on his sour frown. 

Wolfram was staring out the window, his hands tight on the handle of his sword. He was a conservative old man, but he was all Sieglinde really knew in terms of a parent. Her mother was distant, focused on ruling a kingdom and keeping their enemies away. And she saw her own child as a weapon. Wolfram saw her for what she was, a young girl who nowhere near ready for the throne. 

She wasn’t Ciel, who everyone in her court had been comparing her to since her birth. And she wasn’t Elizabeth, who  _ she _ began comparing herself to upon their first meeting. Ciel was ready for the throne, though he was adamantly denying it. For a boy who presented himself with such confidence, Ciel denied a lot of his person. 

“Wolfram, did you know that in ancient times, there existed a creature called the  _ verum alpha _ ?” Wolfram did not answer, not because he hadn’t been paying attention, but because this was how their normal conversations usually went. “The modern alphas have a mere fraction of its strength. Its eyes glowed, it had fangs, and skin hard as steel, impenetrable.” The book had a badly done sketch of a man hunched over, his muscles straining as he crouched toward his prey. “But it was only able to produce with one specific type of omega, a  _ verum omega _ , so they both died out.”  

“A creature such as the one you described would be a danger to modern society. It’s for the best that evolution did away with it,” Wolfram grumbled. 

Sieglinde closed the book, and rested her hand on its cover. Her ring, a design of her own, glinted red under the light. It was a gorgeous thing, and a practical thing, which was what really mattered to her. The ring was a glass dome, hollowed inside that she’d intended for collecting samples from plants for her potions. But today, the ring held a single drop of blood. 

“I’m excited to get home, Wolfram,” she said, staring at her hand. She hoped the maids had stayed out of her lab like she’d told them to. 

“For the Yule Council, your majesty?” Sieglinde slipped her gloves back on, and smiled. 

“Yes. The Yule Council.”     

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to leave kudos and comments to let me know your thoughts! I would really appreciate it <3


End file.
